Orihime's Fate
by narukaze
Summary: Takes place after Orihime's saves from Hueco Mundo. But...is everything really alright with her? The way she acts says a different story. IchigoXOrihime huge small ToushirouxHime some spoils from manga.
1. Worry

Okay, this is a new story I have been writing. Chapters will not be very long, next to my wild arms story. Very short they will be, and they will be in Ichigo and Orihime's point of view and sometimes in a full moon. Kon's point of view as well, just to make problems for Ichigo. Hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 1: Worry**

(Ichigo's pov)

It had been about a week now. A week sense we saved Orihime from Hueco Mundo. But even if she was back in the world of living; she acted as if…she was very far away still. Even to her best Friend Tatsuki; she would space out more then normal.

Maybe…Aizen had done something to her after all. But even if he had…he had disappeared now. The Hougyoku was gone as well. Orihime had planned to use her powers to turn back time on it. To back before it was made. It was like the item had never been made. But…it took a toll on Orihime. Because she had done this…she could no longer use her powers. Was it? Was it really alright to let her do it alone? Okay…maybe no one had that kind of power as she did. Maybe it was too late to be thinking this way now. What was done was done, right?

I wondered as I looked to the girl sitting on my left. She was staring out of the window. It wasn't like her to be this quiet. I wanted to call out to her; to sake her if something was wrong. But…something was telling me not too. Something was holding me back. Orihime…what's wrong? I wondered as I heard the lunch bell ring. I watched her slowly put some books away in her desk. Many students had left to head to they're lockers. Now was the best time for me to try to speak with her. I started to open my mouth as I heard Tatsuki yell to her.

"Orihime-chan, come on!" Tatsuki yelled. "Oh, I'm coming Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime yelled back to her friend as she ran out of the room. Again…I had lost my chance to speak with her. Even if she was acting like nothing was wrong. I could see past her act. "Inoue-san…"I whispered to my self. Again I felt so powerless. "Ichigo…I believe we need to talk." Chad voice spoke up. I slowly turned toward Chad voice to find him self and Uryuu standing there. "Talk about what?" I questioned the two; even if I knew what they would say. "Do you really need us to answer that Ichigo, really?" Uryuu asked as he pushed his glasses up a bit. "I guess not…" I whispered as I stared out of the window.

"Surely you have seen more then us how Orihime is acting." Chad pointed out. I didn't answer as I closed my eyes. "Ichigo, hey! Are you even listening?!" Uryuu snapped at me. "I'm listening alright?! How the hell can't I see how she is acting!!" I yelled toward Uryuu. "Ichigo…?" Chad asked. "Even if she's safe now…why is she just acting as everything is normal and nothing happened?" I asked them. They both gave me an unsure look. They didn't know as well.

"Maybe it will past with time who can say?" Uryuu spoke up. "But…for now maybe we should just give her some space." Uryuu said as he headed back to his desk to start his lunch. Give her some space…? I wondered as I stared out of the window again. I could see her eating lunch with Tatsuki and some other girls. "Ichigo…? You coming up?" Chad asked. "Yeah. In a minute…" I quickly answered him. Give her space? Is that all we can do for her right now? I wondered as I took my lunch out of my desk and made my way up to the roof.

The roof where I always ate lunch with Chad and two other weirdos. "Ichigooooooooo!" Keigo yelled as I made my way into the roof. Yep, he was running toward me again. Uh-huh again…two times in one day? Gees…he never gives up. I didn't really feel like dealing with it again. As he got closer I stepped out of the way and watched him fall on his face. "Give it up…would you?" I asked him as he quickly sat up. "Never! I will never!" Keigo yelled back. "Well then don't blame…me when something happens to you." I said as I sat down in front of the fence and started to eat my lunch.

It was a normal lunch time. It was as if nothing had happened. Even one would go as far as to say it was very peaceful. Peaceful? Yeah, right! Not in this city when hollows normally appear daily. Well…normally daily that is. But lately they haven't I wonder why that is. Not to say…I don't like the break! I do like the break from that kind of work.

"Ichigo?" Chad asked as I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "What? Sorry did you say something?" I asked feeling a bit lost. "You haven't eaten much of your lunch, are you feeling alright?" Chad asked. "Huh, yeah I'm fine." I whispered as I looked down toward the group of girls eating lunch. Everything was fine my Ass. But…she did look happy right now. Even if it was only an act; yeah…it was an act.

I recalled when I found her in that castle in Hueco Mundo. "Inoue, where are you?!" I yelled opening doors after doors. I wasn't finding her. Where in the world had they placed her? But as I opened the next door I got the answer to my question. "Who's there?" I heard her voice ask. "I-Inoue…" I whispered staring toward her. She was dressed in a long white dress. She was staring back to me in shock. "K-Kurosaki-kun?" She asked. "I-I finally found you…" I said as Hurry toward her. "Why?" She asked. "What?" I asked her. "Why…did you come here!" She yelled toward me. "Inoue…?" I asked. "You…shouldn't come here! Why did you have to come here?!" Orihime cried as tears ran from her eyes.

Why…didn't she want to be saved then? I never did question her about that. There had to be a reason behind it right? Aside from destroying the Houyoku right? Or was I thinking too much into this? I don't know…the more reason why I need to speak with her. I heard another bell ring meaning lunch was now over. I know what Uryuu said to give her some space but. I really need some answers from her. So…I'll speak with her when school is over. Yeah…I thought as I watched her pick up her things and head toward the school building.

I slowly shook my head a bit as I started toward the door that leads into the school. Just then wouldn't you know it the shinigami's badge started to go off. "oh hell…" I whispered as I pulled out the badge. Was a hollow close by? I didn't sense one so far. Normally I could sense one right away. As I was about to use the badge to turn in my shinigami self; I heard a scream from the school yard. Damnit someone was down there and the hollow was after someone. I quickly used the badge and pushed my soul out of my body then I quickly ran up to the fence to take a look.

No…! My voice in my head yelled as I saw who the hollow had trapped in a counter. The hollow had found Orihime before she had even got into the school. I quickly pulled my sword off my back and jumped over the fence toward the hollow in the school yard.

"No…s-stay back…!" Orihime cried as she fell her back touch a fence. She couldn't back away anymore. How could she defence her self without her powers? She felt so powerless again. The hollow got ready to attack her as it had his arm over his head. It quickly started to lower it's arm toward her. She braced her self for the attack. But to her surprise it never happened. She was never attacked.

"Inoue, are you alright?" I asked as I held my sword over my head holding back the hollow's arm. "K-Kurosaki-kun? Y-Yes…I'm alright…" She quickly answered me. "Inoue, stay behind me alright?" I asked as I quickly cut the hollow's arm off. "A-alright…" She whispered back to me. The hoolow le tout a yell as it came toward me with it's left arm. I quickly stab the hollow in the mask then it slowly disappeared. It was a weak hollow. But none of the less it had to be deal with.

I slowly turned toward Orihime. "You alright, Inoue?" I asked her as I held my sword at my side. "Yes, see I'm alright!" She said as she waved her arms at her side. "I wasn't talking about the hollow…" I said as a eyed the red head before me. "What?" Orihime asked as she looked lost. I slowly let out a sigh, "I was talking about how you been…" I started to say. "Ahh! I'm missing class! Kurosaki-kun! I need to get inside!" Orihime yelled as she raced for the door but somehow trip before getting there.

I slowly shook my head toward her as I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. W-wait class?! What was I doing standing around for?! The teacher was going to give it to me. I needed to hurry back to my body!

Later in Sixth Period I wanted to jump out the window. Well aside from that…this class was English. I hate English…what was the point to be learning it really? "Now class turn to page 26 and follow along." The teacher yelled. I growled a bit to my self as I stared down at the book. I couldn't wait for this pointless class to be over with. "The frog is green." The teacher said in English. "Now you say it." She yelled toward the class. Yes, meaning we had to say it out loud all together. "The frog is green." I said along with the class. This class annoys the hell out of me. "Good, now for the next line." The teacher said as she turned back to the book again. This class always when on and on like this. Yeah…I just started high school this year and so far I can't wait to be finished with it.

Finally that boring hell of a class ended and I finally only had one more class for the day. That class being Gym; Sometimes Gym wasn't so bad. But sometimes it could be boring as hell too. "Okay, today the boys will play baseball. And the girls will run some laps!" The teacher yelled. A lot of awwws we're soon heard after that. "Come on, get to it!" The teacher yelled.

Soon the boys made they're way to the field and the girls made they're way to the track. Got lucky this time it was half bad to have to play baseball. But luck had a funny away of running out quickly.

Not after we started to play baseball we heard a loud scream from the running track. "Orihime-chan!!" Tatsuki voice screamed. MY eyes quickly snapped toward the track. She was lying on the ground. What in the world had happened? To Inoue?!


	2. Secerts

I do have five chapters so I will be typing those chapters up and posting them. Then after I finish typing up my wild arms chapter for this month I will start writing up the next one for this story. So onto the chapter ;

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

(Orihime Pov)

It was the start of Gym. It was weird I was feeling a bit light headed then. I never felt like this before. Maybe I was just tired? School would be over soon; I could hold out to then right? I wondered as the teacher yelled out what we would be doing. "Okay, today the boys will play baseball. And the girls will run some laps!" The teacher yelled out. I could only hope I could run without tripped this time. Well it wasn't very likely but I would still try.

Soon the boys started to made they're way to the field. It was weird why did Kurosaki-kun keep looking toward me? He looked worried too. Oh well, I don't know. "Orihime-chan! Come on!" Tatsuki yelled after running to the track. "Okay!" I yelled back to her as I hurried over to her. I was still feeling a bit light headed as I got over to her. I shook my head a bit. I just couldn't shake it off. "you alright, Orihime-chan?" Tatsuki asked as she looked worried toward me. "Yeah, never better!" I quickly answered her. Soon we started are way around the track with some other girls. I was never really good at running. But still…I always gave it my best.

Gave it my best? I wonder…was it really best to go alone with Aizen to save everyone. If I hadn't…they would have killed everyone. But because I when…they came after me to try to save me. I put them all in great danger. But they didn't care. Is that what it truly means to be a friend? Willing to do anything for that person? Even throw away your own life? How? How can I really face them now? How can I face Ishida-kun? Or Sado-kun? Or even Kurosaki-kun?

He was the one who found me in Hueco Mundo. He looked so worried when he found me. And all I could say to him then was why. Why did you come here? I didn't think him or anything. I thought then…I could let him go when I said Goodbye. But…my heart will not let me. Why…? Why do things have to be this way? I had so many regal. No…I still have them. But it was the only way, wasn't it in the end. I wondered as Tatsuki looked toward me. "you alright, Orihime-chan? You're being pretty quiet." Tatsuki asked. "What? Yes, everything is fine…" I started to finish saying. But out of no where I felt my body fall toward the ground.

I just tripped nothing new. But for some reason I couldn't get back up. I-I felt so tired. I felt my eyes quickly growing heavy. And before I knew it they closed.

(Ichigo's pov )

"Orihime-chan! Wake up!" Tatsuki screamed as she shook her friend. Orihime wasn't reacting at all. She hadn't just tripped. Something more was going on. The teacher hurried over the girl's to check on the fallen girl. I looked toward Chad and Ishida. They both nodded toward me. They knew something was up as well. I knew I had to stay put even if I wanted to check to see what was wrong with her. I held my self back; even if it wasn't easy to do.

"She just fainted." The teacher spoke up. Fainted…? From what? I couldn't help but wonder. "Should I take her to the nurse?" Tatsuki asked. "Yes, please do so." The teacher said as he turned away from the girls. "Okay, nothing more to see. Get back to it!" Teacher yelled as the students when back to what they had been doing. I watched Tatsuki leave and head into the building with Orihime. But…one question stays within my mind. Why had she just fainted like that? But I had no idea.

Soon after that School ended. I was in the locker room with Ishida and Chad; when Ishida spoke up. "Well it looks like giving her space isn't a good idea any more." Ishida said as he pulled his school bag out of his locker. "No, you think?" I asked as I glared toward him. And he glared right back toward me. I have never gotten along with him. The only reason we somewhat get along may even be Orihime. He just acts so full of him self! I can't stand it.

Chad shook his head a bit toward the two of us. "Shouldn't we try to find out what is wrong with Orihime?" Chad asked. "Yes, your right Sado-kun. It isn't normal to faint like that." Ishida said as he put his bag on his back and headed toward the door. "And where are you going?" I asked as I glared toward him. " To do research, I May come up with some answers that way. But why do I have to answer to you? Hmm, Kurosaki-kun?" Ishida asked as he quickly left the locker room. Man I can't stand that Guy! He gets my blood boiling so easy!

"…Answers…from research?" Chad asked. But Ishida left before he could get answer. "Would…be easier just to ask her?" I asked. But before I knew it Chad had left as well. "I guess…I'm doing the asking…then…" I whispered to my self as I made my way out of the locker room. I sighed a bit as I held my bag over my shoulder. Now that school was over she make have left school; but I when to check with the nurse first. And found that she wasn't there. I guess she came to then. Well…it was good to know she came too. Maybe Tatsuki would know where she was. At this time she would be just starting her run on the Track.

So I made my way outside and toward the running track. And soon I saw her running her way around the Track. I waved toward her to get her attention. "Ichigo?" She asked as I ran up to her. "Hey, Tatsuki…" I said as I tried to catch my breath a bit. "Is…something wrong?" She asked giving me a surprise look. Maybe…because I normally leave right after school. "No, it's just…do you know where Inoue is?" I asked. "Orihime-chan? I told her to head home to get some rest. So she should be on her way home now." Tatsuki said looking a bit lost toward me. "I see…thanks!" I yelled as I hurried on my way to catch up.

(Orihime pov)

I know Tatsuki-chan was right to tell me to head home and rest. But did I really faint? Because I don't remember fainting; maybe it's one of those things you don't remember. I guess…it could be. If I really did faint…maybe I did because I felt light headed? Okay, feeling light headed is a bad thing! Well I sure learned something today. Okay, when I get home I'll lay down for a bit. Then I'll be good as new! Then I have homework to do…oh! And I have to make dinner! Oh so much to do in so little time!

I hope…I started to think. I hope Kurosaki-kun or Ishida-kun didn't see me faint it would just give them another reason to speak with me. It wasn't that I was trying to push them away or anything. I just…felt I had no right to be by them now. After what happened…I wanted to apology to them. But something always stopped me. I know…I should apology to them but…I-I just can't. Was…I being selfish? I couldn't help but wonder.

"Inoue!" I heard a voice yell toward me. I slowly stop walked as fear slowly took me over. That voice…I knew that voice I thought. "Inoue!" I heard the voice getting closer. I slowly turned around to watch Ichigo running toward me. "K-Kurosaki-kun?" I asked as he stopped before me trying to catch his breath. "…Inoue…could…I? I mean if you don't mind…" Ichigo started to ask. "If I don't mind what?" I asked as I felt lost looking toward Ichigo. "If-If you don't mind…can I walk you home?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed the back of his head a bit. He was acting a bit embarrassed.

But I think more then anything I was throw off by just the question. Ichigo had just asked if he could walk me home. This wasn't very much like him. But it was very kind of him to even ask! "What, I mean….s-sure!" I quickly yelled waving my arms at my sides. But somehow I threw my school bag and ended up hitting my self in the head with it. "Ouch…" I cried as I rubbed the top of my head. Why? Why do I always embarrass my self in front of Kurosaki?

(Ichigo pov)

"In-Inoue…are you alright?" I asked as I stared toward the red head. I couldn't believe she just hit her self with her own school bag. Then again this was Orihime. She was very clumsy. "I'm-I'm alright!" She quickly yelled waving her arms at her sides again. Soon the two of us started walking toward Orihime's apartment. I didn't even know how to start. How to start asking the questions that was. I couldn't just jump into it. Okay…I needed to think about how to start asking. I couldn't just jump the gun here.

But before I could even begin to think I heard Orihime speak up. "We're here!" Orihime quickly said. I blinked a bit as I looked toward the red head. "Y-yeah…" I whispered back to her. Wait…! What do I mean yeah? I didn't get any of my questions answered!! "Thank you for walking me home, Kurosaki-kun. It was very kind of you!" Orihime said as she smiled toward me. "It…wasn't a big deal." I heard my self say. What the hell was I saying? Why wasn't I asking her questions?!

"Well…I'll see you at school tomorrow Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime quickly said as she stood in front of the stairs that lead up to her apartment. "y-yeah…" I whispered toward her as she started to make her way up the stairs toward her apartment.

I felt it then. Something inside just snapped. "Inoue, wait!" I yelled toward the red hair girl. I watched her quickly stop in her tracks as she looked toward me. "What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. "Inoue….we-we need to talk." I somehow got out of my mouth as I eyed the shock red head staring toward me.


	3. Answers

**Chapter 3: Answers**

( Orihime Pov )

I knew he would say those four words one day. We need to talk. Sooner or later he would say that. But for some reason I always hoped for later. He had so many unanswered questions didn't he? Especially after all that has happened. "Yes…I guess we do need too." I whispered as I face toward the stairs again. "Inoue?" Ichigo asked me. "…Let's head up to my apartment to talk." I said as I lead the way up. "Okay." He whispered back as he followed me slowly up the stairs.

I never wanted this day to come even if I knew it would. It just couldn't be helped. I finally had to give some answers. Answers for the actions I took. I heard my self sigh as I unlocked the apartment door. "Well come in, Kurosaki-kun!" I quickly said as I turned toward him. He slowly nodded toward me; as he headed inside and I followed inside after him.

(Ichigo Pov )

Orihime was covering something up again. I could tell by the way she was acting. Was it because I said we needed to talk? "Please, sit." She said pointing to a table in the middle of the room. I slowly nodded toward her again and did so. "Kurosaki-kun…would you like some tea?" She quickly asked. Was she nervous? "No…Inoue please…" I said as I eyed her. She slowly nodded as she sat down. She kept her eyes looking toward the table.

"Inoue?" I asked. "Where should we start Kurosaki-kun?" She quickly asked. "…Did Aizen kidnap you?" Was the first thing I heard come out of my mouth. She slowly shook her head a bit. "No…" She whispered. "no?" I asked. "On the way back from the soul society I was attacked. By…Ulquiorra in the tunnel to the real world. And he gave me two chooses. Come with him or he would kill everyone." Orihime whispered as she closed her eyes. "W-what?! Why didn't you say anything…!" I started to yell toward her. "I couldn't! He said if I told…anyone…he-he would kill everyone!" Orihime quickly cried. "I-Inoue…" I whispered as I watched her. "S-So…I gave in and agreed to go. And he gave me twenty hours." She sounded like she was crying now. "Twenty hours…for what?" I asked.

She kept silence. "Inoue?" I asked. "I-I don't want to tell you. Please don't make me…" She whispered quietly. I could hear it now. She was crying. "…You healed my hand that night…right?" I asked as I eyed the red head. She slowly nodded toward me. "I'm sorry…Kurosaki-kun…I-I thought everyone would be safe if I agreed to go with them. But…because of me Rukia was…" Orihime cut her self off. She slowly looked up toward me. "Don't you dare Apology…Inoue. That wasn't your fault." I started to say. She looked surprised toward me. "…Rukia…wanted to save you as much as…any of the others who came with me did. We…all wanted to save you…so, don't you dare apology or blame your self for what happened to Rukia…" I whispered to her. She slowly nodded to her self as she closed her eyes. "It's over…anyways…" I said as I shook my head a bit.

I lied. Aizen had disappeared to god knows where. Who knew when he would show him self again. But…he would go after her again right? Well…I could hope he wouldn't. Without her powers…what more would he need her for? But…that wasn't the problem on hand right now.

"But…why did you faint today?" She quickly looked lost toward me. "So…I really did faint?" She asked. I sighed a bit as I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. "Yes…you did. You don't remember?" I asked. "Nope!" She said as a small smile appeared on her face. I sighed to my self; even if it was good to see her smile again. But sometimes I forget who I am talking too.

"…Do you have any more questions, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked me. "…Not that I can think of right now." I said as I watched the red head lay her head on the table. "Okay." She whispered as she stared down at the table. Why…did I feel still worried about her? Was it because of her fainting spell today? Well…I guess everyone one would be worried after seeing that. "…The nurse said I only passed out because my body was that tried that it gave out." Orihime spoke up.

"Is…it because you used your powers to make the Hougyoku disappear?" I asked. "I don't know…but maybe it's aside affect? I don't know I'm just really guessing. I can't say anything for sure." Orihime said as she closed her eyes. I guess…it could be that; using her powers that much in so little time. No one could say for sure what would happen to her as a backfire. "Yeah…I guess you got a point." I whispered toward her. She didn't reply.

"Inoue?" I asked as I Look toward her. She looked like she just fell asleep. "Inoue?" I asked again. She was softly breathing in and out. Yep, she fell asleep alright. Her face was facing toward me. For some reason…I felt my face start to grow very warm as I stared toward the sleeping red head. Why the hell did I feel so embarrassed as I looked toward her? What the hell was wrong with me? I-I didn't feel embarrassed talking to her before so why did I feel this way now? What was different now?

Nothing…aside that she was sleeping. So…why was I? I wondered as I eyed her lips. I felt some sweat start to roll down my face. I don't know what I was thinking then. But it was like my body when into Auto drive or something. Next thing I knew…I was softy kissing Orihime on her lips. I pulled away as fast as I could as I stared toward the red head. "D-Did I just kiss I-Inoue?" I asked my self even if I knew the answer to my question.


	4. Desire

Okay, Kon pov will be in chapter 5 just to let you guys know. So you just have to wait a little bit, to see what problems he makes for Ichigo. But I'm sure you guy can guess, what he will do after you read this chapter. ;

**Chapter 4: Desire**

What the hell had I just gone and done?! What the hell had just came over me?! Well…at least…she didn't know what I did. And I didn't have to make up some story. But still…what in the world came over me?! I have never felt this lost before in my life. Okay…okay I need claim down. I told my self. I slowly breathe in and out. I eyed the red head trying to find out what came over me. But I had no idea; what had.

I knew the problem would only get bigger if I awoke her. So I would let her rest; she was in need of rest anyways. She was still resting. I wrote a small note and placed it on the table by her before standing up. Maybe…if I ignore what happened it would just go away; yeah, not likely. But for now…I needed to get home it was starting to get late. "Bye…Inoue…" I whispered to the sleeping girl before heading toward the door. Soon after that I left her apartment not looking back.

(Orihime pov)

I think I fell asleep. I don't remember when I did or how I did. Maybe it was after I lay my head down on the table. But I felt my eyes snap open. "Oh no! I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun!" I cried as I looked around. But I didn't see him anywhere. "Kurosaki-kun?" I asked as I looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Then I saw a note sitting on the table addressed to me. "This hand writing…" I whispered to my self as I picked up the note. Inoue it said on it. This hand writing was Kurosaki-kun! I quickly opened it. Only four words were inside. "See you, tomorrow." The note had written on it; and on the bottom had his name. "Kurosaki, Ichigo…" I whispered reading it.

I did it again! I-I embarrassed my self in front of him. And this time I even fell asleep. Why…did I always embarrass my self in front of him? I sighed to my self as I slowly looked toward the clock. "Oh no!" I quickly cried seeing it was after Six. It was that late?! And I haven't done anything! I haven't made dinner! Or even started my homework! Or even shower! I quickly hurried to my feet. I had so much to do! And I always try to go to bed by ten! I don't know if I would go to bed by ten tonight but I would try too!

I when ahead and made dinner first. I made some tomato soup with some crackers and bean paste on the side. Soon and put some soup in a small bowl and placed it on the table. Then I heard some loud thunder outside. "…Rain?" I asked my self as I watched some rain drops hit the window. When…did it start raining? Maybe it started when I was asleep. Well…it would be a cold rain because it was now winter. I just hoped no Ice would be around tomorrow morning.

About a half and hour later I finished dinner and started cleaning up. Okay! One thing was done! But I still had homework to do as well as shower before I head off to bed. What to do first? Homework somehow won over showering first.

Soon I had taken out my history and Math books. But did I only have homework in those two subjects? I had to think about that one. I couldn't remember. "Maybe…I really should start writing down my homework…" whispered to my self. Well for now I would work on history.

(Ichigo pov)

Somehow I got home by about seven sharp. "I'm home…!" I yelled as I opened the door. "Welcome home onii-san, dinner will be ready soon." Yuzu yelled toward me as I entered the house. "Okay…" I said as I kicked off my shoes before making my way toward the living room. "Welcomeeeeeeeeeee homeeeeeeeee Ichigoooooooooo!" I heard my father's voice quickly yell as I entered the room. I quickly hit him in the face. "Can't you give it a rest?!" I asked as I glared down toward him. "Never! Who would teach you anything, if I wasn't here?!" my father asked. "That's why they have teachers for…" I said as I glared toward him. "Ichigooooo! That's not what I was talking about!" father quickly yelled.

What the hell had he been talking about then? Well if it's from him it can't be anything good. "What the hell are you going on about then?" I asked as I glared toward him still. "Oh…Ichigo! No need to play dumb! Don't worry I plan to teach you how to land a girl. So I can be a grandfather one day!" I quickly hit him on top of the head. "You got to be kidding me!" I yelled to him. "Father! Onii-san! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu yelled in toward us.

Thank god…a reason to get away from this old man, I thought. I just can't stand him! Let alone I don't have anytime for a girl let alone a girlfriend. Too much of my time is taken up being a Shinigami as it is. I thought as I made my way toward the dinner table. But still…why? Why had I…? Done what I did when I saw Inoue sleeping? What the hell had gotten into me? I couldn't help but wonder again as I stared down at my bowl of rice. "Onii-san? Aren't you hungry?" Karin asked as she looked toward me. "Huh? Yeah…sorry just lost in thought." I quickly answered my little sister and quickly started to eat. I don't need to make them worry about me, I thought to my self. Soon dinner was finished and Yuzu started to clean up the dishes.

"Thanks for dinner, Yuzu-chan." I said as I slowly made my way upstairs. "Your welcome, Onii-san!" I heard her yell toward me. "…Is onii-san alright?" Yuzu asked Karin. "I don't know…he was acting pretty out of it at dinner." Karin pointed out. "Maybe…maybe…Ichigo finally got a girlfriend!" They're father spoke up. "You wish!" Karin yelled as she stepped on her father's foot.

I could hear yelling from upstairs. I glared a bit to my self as I opened the door to my room then quickly closed the door behind my self. I found Kon sleeping on my bed. I quickly threw him off the bed; then I laid down on it. He quickly awoke and found him self lying on the floor. "What's the big deal?! Treating me like a plushie?!" Kon quickly yelled toward me. "If…you have looked in the mirror lately…you are a plushie." I quickly said back to him. "That's no reason to just throw me aside!!" Kon quickly yelled back to me. I just shook my head a bit as I tried to ignore the plushie yelling. "Just…shut up." I whispered to him as I closed my eyes. "I will not! You hear me!? Why should I shut up when you act as I am nothing more then a plushie?!" Kon asked as he waved his little arms at his sides. "…Okay then you're a Plushie with a soul inside of it, happy?" I asked as I felt my self feeling annoyed toward Kon. "No, I'm not!!" Kon quickly yelled again.

Just then my Shinigami badge when off and I quickly sat up. "…Damn another hollow?" I asked as I stared down at the badge. This would be the second one today. First, they stop showing up. And now…they are showing up too much! What the hell is going on? I wondered as I glared toward Kon. "…What?" Kon asked as he stepped back a little. "Come…here." I whispered to him. "No…you're not putting your dirty hand down me again!" Kon yelled as he tried to hide under my bed. But I quickly catch him before he could. "Put me down! Put me down, now!!" Kon yelled. "Shut-up! And stop moving around!" I yelled at him.

I felt my hand touch it and I quickly pulled it out of the plush's body. Then I pull it into my mouth. My soul quickly pushed out of my body and I stood in my Shinigami form. I glared back at Kon who was now in my body. "I will not be gone long. So you better be here when I return or…they're will be hell to pay." I yelled toward Kon. "Right…" Kon said as some sweat rolled down his face.

I slowly turned toward the window and opened it. "I mean it, Kon…Do not leave this room…got it?" I asked him again. "Alright, Alright. I got it." Kon quickly said. I slowly nodded to my self as I hoped out of the window and hurry toward the hollow I felt. But for some reason I had a bad feeling Kon wouldn't stay put.

Kon waited to make sure Ichigo was gone before he started to grin. "Now, that Ichigo is gone…I can go see my lovely goddess Orihime…" Kon said as he hopped out of the window with a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry; my goddess…Kon is on the way!" Kon yelled as he hurried his way on the streets.


	5. Guardian

Okay, first thing…I'm not dead! I'm still around I have just been a bit busy lately. So I have been trying to work on the chapter when I had the time. So sorry about the hold up guys, so here you go.

**Chapter 5: Guardian**

( Orihime Pov)

I had just finished my homework when I felt my body shake a little. I wonder why…it just shook like that. I quickly shook my head a bit. I didn't have time to think about it now. It was now nine. And I still needed to shower and make my lunch for tomorrow. I would shower first I thought. Because that would take longer to do; making my lunch wouldn't take very long. So I made my way into my room and got my night cloths out then headed into the bath room. I closed the door behind me as I entered; then I got undressed. Then I made my way over to the shower and turned the shower head on. "I'm…" I started to say out loud. "I'm not alright…am I?" I asked my self out loud even if I knew the answer.

No…how in the world could I be alright? After all that had happened? Even after a week…nothing feels normal. I wonder…can Kurosaki-kun tell? That I feel out of place here now? No…how could he tell something like that? But then…why was he looking so worried toward me? I don't know, I thought as I stood under the shower head and started to wash my hair. Everything just feels so off now. Maybe…this is the price I have to pay for what I did. When I…when to Hueco Mundo to save everyone. No…that's not true. The real price I paid was…my powers. But…I lost them for a good reason. And because of that…I saved everyone from much more trouble…right?

"Yeah…" I whispered to my self as I put some shampoo into my hair. But…is it really over? Aizen disappeared before Kurosaki-kun could finish things. "Maybe things aren't over…" I whispered to my self as I slowly turned off the shower head. Aizen was still searching for the **King's** **key**. The key of the loyals. Is…that why he been so quiet? I wondered as I put my towel around my self. "…but…the only way to get that key is too…" I quickly cut my self off at that thought.

"…the key is made out of souls…to get the key. He would have to kill hundreds of thousands of people…" I quickly shook my head. That thought…scared me to death. Would he really try to go that far? To just to kill the spirit king? Why was he after to kill him to begin with? It was known…so many unanswered questions still stood before me and many others who knew of this. "…but…" I cut my self off in thought again. Why did he want to kill the spirit king to start with? Did he want to become the new king? Or was there something more to it then that? I didn't know…with so little information…I was just throwing guesses out there. And guesses wouldn't get me ahead. It would just make me run around in circles even more.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I heard something break from the kitchen. "…what? What was that?" I quickly asked my self. I had no idea. But it sounded as if something had fallen and broke. I slowly nodded to my self. I guess I would just have to go and check it out.

(Kon pov )

Oh, my lovely Goddess! Do not worry any longer I am finally here! Kon thought as he quickly opened the sliding glass door; then quiet entered Inoue Orihime's apartment.

Oh, I can smell it! He thought as soon as he entered the apartment. He could smell her all around the place. "It's…heavenly…nothing less I would think of my Goddess!" Kon whispered to him self. He could only hope to catch her changing or in the middle of undressing. That would surely make his day. As well as all his dreams come true!

Just thinking about catching her like that made his heart race. Let alone…being in Ichigo's body. He grinned at the thought. He had no idea why his goddess even liked Ichigo to start with. But…maybe when he was done here…maybe he could make her hate him! Then…Orihime would be all his again!

"…I wonder what I heard…?" Kon quickly blinked hearing his goddess' voice. She was coming this way! It was time! To put Plan: Orihime hate Ichigo into action!

( Orihime Pov )

It was funny, why was it so dark out here? I thought for sure I left a light on in the kitchen. But maybe… I didn't after all. But soon I found the light switch and turned it on. But soon after I turned it on I found out I wasn't alone in my apartment. I saw brown eyes staring down toward me. And orange hair…on the person head. "K-Kurosaki-kun?" I asked out of surprised. "Uh…hey?" Ichigo answered with some sweat rolling down his face.

Next thing I knew I was screaming. I don't even know why I was. Maybe because I was so surprised to see Kurosaki-kun there? Yeah, that had to be it. Why was he in my apartment this late at night anyways? "Whoa, Whoa…Orihime-chan! It's alright…it's just me!" Ichigo quickly said.

I quickly stop screaming giving him a confused look. Had he just called me…Orihime? But didn't he always call me Inoue? "Umm…what did you call me?" I quickly asked him.

( Kon pov )

Damnit! That's right! Stupid Ichigo! Doesn't call my goddess by her first name! Then again…I don't want him to talk to my goddess at all! She's my goddess after all!

"I called you Inoue, like I always do." I quickly lied. I could only hope she would believe it. "…uh? Did you? I guess I just heard you wrong then." Orihime said with a laugh. I can't believe she really did believe that. Wow…she's really easy to trick…isn't she? Maybe…this will be easier then I thought. "Yeah…I guess you did." I whispered to her. She was standing there in a towel. Did she forget she was wearing that…?

"…umm…by the way…Kurosaki-kun…why are you here so late at night?" Orihime quickly asked me. "…I need a reason to see you now?" I asked. "N-No…that's not! I mean…" Orihime looked like she was at a lost for words. "I'm kidding Inoue…I just needed to speak with you about something, that's all." I said as I smiled toward her. "Oh…?" She asked. I slowly nodded to her.

This was going better then I thought. But at the same time…I didn't know how much more time I had before Ichigo found me missing from his house. If he found me here…who knew what he would do to me. I need to finish this up quickly.

( Ichigo Pov )

"…stupid badge only goes off one time…but I find three hollows?! What the hell is going on lately?!" I growled to my self. First no hollows are around then too many are around! What the hell is the meaning of this?! Gees…pain in the ass this is.

Now that was done I could take care of the other problem. "…you didn't stay in my room…" I growled to my self. I could feel it…Kon had gone somewhere. I am going to kill him! Burn him alive I tell you! But…where the hell is he? I wondered as I closed my eyes. He wasn't too far…from where I was but…!! I quickly snapped my eyes opened quickly.

"…Inoue's….?!" I felt my feet start to run quickly. He was dead for sure now! I would make sure he never comes back alive! What the hell was he doing at Inoue's so late at night?! What the hell was he planning to do?! Doesn't he make more trouble for me then I need as it is?! I don't need him to make anymore for me!! I will stab him with a knife. And any other thing I can get my hands on!

"…you're so dead…if you did anything to Inoue. Kon…I mean it!!" I yelled as I hurried into the roof tops and hurried my way toward Orihime's apartment.

( Orihime pov )

Something felt off about Kurosaki-kun for some reason. It was like he was another person or something. I don't know why it felt that way…but it just did. "Inoue…" Ichigo started to say. "Yes, what is it Kurosaki-kun?" I asked him wondering what he wanted to speak to me about. Especially this late at night; it was around Ten now. Yeah I didn't make it to bed on time. It looks like. "Inoue…do you…?" Ichigo started to ask her as the sliding glass door quickly opened. "…Don't you DARE!" A voice yelled from behind Kurosaki-kun. But…that voice…I knew it from somewhere. Hmm…what where?

I watched Kurosaki quickly turn around to look toward the voice. "I-Ichigo…uh back so soon?" Kon asked from inside his body. "…Back so soon? That's all you can say? What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo voice asked in a yell.

Did…Kurosaki-kun just say Ichigo? Then who was in his body? I wondered feeling a bit lost. Had he put one of those soul candies into his body? Was that why…he didn't feel like Kurosaki-kun? Because the person really wasn't him?

"…well you see I…uh…" Kon was at a lost for words. "…I'll kill you if you did anything, to Inoue!" Ichigo quickly yelled. "…what about me…?" I asked as I quickly looked behind Kurosaki's body. "I-Inoue…?" Ichigo asked as his face quickly turned deep red. "…what?" I asked giving him a confused look.

( Ichigo pov )

Why…? Why was she standing there just in a-a towel?! Wondering about it just made my face turn deep red for some reason. DAMNIT! I can't stop staring at her! Have to look way!! I yelled at my self. "Like what you see huh?" Kon asked with a grin across his face. "…That's…not…true!" I quickly yelled. "…huh?" Orihime looked lost toward me.

"Like…what?" Inoue asked. "Well…Ichigo just like seeing you in so little…" Kon started to say with a grin across his face. I quickly hit him over the head and grabbed him by the shirt. "Nothing! And you aren't finishing that!" I quickly yelled and hurried toward the sliding glass door and taking Kon who was inside my body with me. "…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked sounding confused.

"I'm sorry…Inoue." I quickly said. "If…this idiot did anything to you. And if he did…he will never see the light of day again." I quickly said keep my back to her. I was still blushing like tomato. "Uh…he didn't do anything. Aside from surprising me showing up here…but who's in your body?" Orihime asked. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. She couldn't tell who it was? "Kon is in my body." I quickly said. "Kon? You mean that stuffed toy you talk about sometimes?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. But again I'm sorry…he came here Inoue. I-I'll see you tomorrow at school…" I quickly said and left without looking back. I can't…believe he had found her in a towel. Who knows what he would have done if I hadn't showed up.

A bit after I got home and got back into my body. "What the hell we're you thinking?!" I yelled as I threw his stuff animal body at a wall. "That…May get to see…Orihime-chan…changing…I mean…uh…" Kon quickly tried to change up what he had said. "…do you really want to die that badly?!" I asked glaring toward him. "Why are you so angry? You got to see her like that as well!" Kon pointed out. "…w-what?" I quickly turned red remembering seeing Inoue like that. "…that's…that's not the point here!" I quickly said.

"No, it is the point here! What is really in your skull that you can't see it?" Kon asked. "…can't see what?" I asked the stuffed toy. "…you really are an idiot! Ichigoooo!" Kon said as his shook his head a bit. What the hell was he going on about now? "…get to your damn point, before I really do kill you." I said still glaring toward him. "…How can you not see it? Even after how you acted when you found me at Orihime-chan? Don't you see?" Kon asked. I could only give him a confused look.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?! YOU LIKE ORIHIME!" Kon yelled. "I-I what?!" I asked out loud. It felt like time had stopped as I thought about it. Could it be truth? Could this pervert stuff toy be right? Could I really like Inoue?


	6. Warning

Okay I haven't said this before so I will say it now. Thank you for the reviews guys. I'm glad you guys like the story so far.

**Chapter 6: Warning**

( Ichigo pov)

I guess…you could say I was in disbelieved or something like that. I like Inoue? Just thinking of those three words together didn't add up. But…when I really thought it over. The way I acted when Inoue was taken away to Hueco Mundo. It did add up and…I didn't want to tell Kon. But…he was right.

I did…no, I do like Inoue! But…sense when? When did this happen? Without me knowing it? Why…did I have to learn this now? I sighed a bit to my self. It was hours later now. Kon was passed out on the floor. But…Sleep just wouldn't find me. And I couldn't find it. I felt so restless tonight.

"…I-I just can't sleep…" I whispered to my self as I sat up. How…could I sleep now? This…was just one of those things I didn't need. But…now that I knew about this I couldn't just push it aside. Would I act different now around her? Or would it still be the same? I didn't know. And I didn't like it.

Inoue…the reason why I tried so hard in Hueco Mundo was because of how I felt even then. The reason why I was so…pissed off when Ulquiorra told me; he brought you to Hueco Mundo was because of how I felt as well. How…can one feeling make one person feel so many things at one time? I wondered as I quickly shook my head a bit. My head was full of so many questions. I wondered how it could really hold that many.

She has not just been used by Aizen. But by Grimmjow as well and who's know how many others in Hueco Mundo? He had planned to have Inoue heal me so he could fight me. But…before Inoue could do too much…Ulquiorra showed up. And those two started a fight but before the fight when very far. Grimmjow used an item on Ulquiorra to seal him within a space. Then he told her to heal me again.

Flashback…

"Hurry up and fix him." Grimmjow said looking toward Orihime. "…I don't want too…" Orihime quickly whispered looking away from him. My eyes shot up watching the two. I couldn't keep them closed even if I wanted too. I was too worried about what he may do to her for not listening to him. Because I knew it I watched Grimmjow grab her by the neck. I felt what was left of my strength coming too me. Maybe out of angry. "I didn't ask for your god damned opinion…! Fix him!" Grimmjow yelled at Orihime. How…hell could he even talk to her like that! That…bastard!

"you're going to hurt Kurosaki-kun again if I heal him, won't you…?" Orihime asked. Why? Why does she always worry about others before her self? Orihime…why can't you be selfish one time and worry about your self. Don't you know how importation you really are? I couldn't help but wonder listening to her voice. "Then…I definitely don't want to!" Orihime cried in pain. "YOU…!" Grimmjow yelled. I felt my self shot up as I quickly grab into his arm as the two stared shocked toward me.

"…LET GO OF HER." I quickly said and made he remove his hand from orihime's neck. Grimmjow quickly then stepped back a bit glaring toward me as I stood in front of Orihime. How…dare they use her. She…a human not an item or thing! She's a human!

I quickly shook my head a bit. "…Inoue…" I whispered to my self as I fell my self slowly lay back down on my bed. How…much more had she kept to her self? How much more was she bottling up inside? I didn't know. Would things ever be back to normal for her? I couldn't get that question answered. Before I knew it I fell fast asleep.

( Orihime pov )

It was about 10:30 now. It was far past the time I planned to go to bed. I-I just didn't feel tired for some reason. Maybe because I was surprised that kurosaki-kun showed up at my apartment so late. Even if…he did only show up to take his body who kon had been inside of him. "…" I slowly shook my head a bit as I quickly turned off the light. "I need to go to sleep!" I quickly told my self as I lay down on my bed.

But…the way he had acted. He had been acting protector me for some reason. Then again…maybe I was thinking too much into it. But…then again the way…he acted. Then the thought came to me. "…oh my gosh! K-kurosaki-kun saw me only in a-a…" I quickly cut my self off at that thought. Oh no! How could I just stand there and let him see me like that? I felt my face turn deep red. "Oh no…!" I cried to my self as I when hiding under my blankets. How…could I face him at school tomorrow now?! I-I can't!

What if he gets the wrong idea about me now?! Oh no! I really did it this time! I-I can't face Kurosaki-kun! I quickly shook my head a bit. I just couldn't!! It would just be too embarrassing. "…what in the world will I do?" I asked my self. But no answer came to me. How…could I face him? What was the question on my mind as I slowly fell asleep softy crying to my self.

It felt as if it had only been minutes sense I closed my eyes, but soon I heard my alarm go off. I slowly opened my eyes still feeling dry tears on my cheeks. "…hmm?" I slowly pulled the covers down and saw by the time on my clock it was morning. It was six. "…it's morning that quickly?" I asked my self rubbing my eyes a bit. It felt as if I just closed my eyes minutes ago.

It wasn't like I was still tired. It just felt different from the sleep I normally get. Was it because I didn't go to bed on time? Yes, I guess that could be it. Then I should make sure to take a nap when I get home from school. I slowly nodded to my self as I climbed out of bed and started to get dress. "…?" I quickly looked around the room. It looked as if it was shaking. Maybe I was catching something? I don't normally get sick. But…I guess everyone has to get sick from time to time again.

"…it's still…" I whispered to my self. I closed my eyes for a second then the room wasn't shaking anymore. "…something isn't right…" I whispered to my self. Was this a side effect from destroying the Hougyoku as well? Well I couldn't rule that out. It took more energy as well as power then I thought to destroy it. Or Should I say turn back time on it? But…it was gone now. That was one less thing that could hurt people. So…I don't regret it.

It was about 7:30 now. "I need to get to school or I'll be late…" I whispered to my self as I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed my lunch. "Bye, Onii-san…" I yelled to the picture of my older brother. Then I quickly raced out of the door locking it behind my self. Then I hurried my way down the street. Sometimes…I was late. I had too many tards as it was. I really need to be on time too. Or I could be in real trouble I thought.

But one thought still worried me. What would I do…if Kurosaki-kun spoke to me? I still couldn't face him. I knew that far too well. I just couldn't ignore him right? It not right to ignore someone. And it's not very nice. But…then what in the world could I do? I didn't know. I felt my self sigh quiet as I entered the school yard.

I had made it on time! Now I just had to get to class room B-1. It was on the second floor. So I hurried inside the building and started my way up stairs. Many students we're in they're class rooms. But some were still in the hall way. I could only hope not to run into Kurosaki-kun in the hall way. I was lucky that I didn't. And soon I made it to the class room and opened the door. "Oh, there you are! Morning Orihime-chan." Tatsuki greeted me as I entered. "Morning, Tatsuki-chan." I greeted her back. "Orihime-chan was cutting it pretty close today." One of the other girls spoke up. "…hehe I guess I was little." I said with a small laugh. "…day dreaming again?" again girl asked. "…umm not really." I quickly said. "What kind of answer is not really?" Tatsuki asked me. "…um the truth?" I quickly answered Tatsuki.

( Ichigo pov)

At first I didn't think Inoue would show up today. But she was just a bit late. For some reason I had been early. Early to school wasn't like me. But…after Inoue entered; I felt like she was trying not to look toward me. Is it because of what happened last night? It wasn't like I tried to see her that way. It just happened because of stupid Kon. It was his entire fault.

"Inoue…" I whispered to my self staring toward the group of girls. I wanted to speak with her. But something was holding me back now. Why…did it have to be this way? Why…did I have to feel this way?

"Students please take your seats!" The teacher yelled as he entered the class room. The student quickly made they're way to they're seats and sat down. I looked to my right she was staring down at some paper on her desk. Maybe this was all hopeless to start with. I wondered as I heard my self sigh.

"Well today we have a student rejoining are class, he just returned here. I'm sure you all remember Hirako." The teacher said as he entered the class room. "Hello!" Hirako said as he waved with the cheese grin across his face. What the hell…was he doing here? Before he had come to my school to recruit me but why…in the world would he be here now? What was he after now? "I hope you all make him feel welcome. Hirako please go take the seat…hmm ah! The one behind Kurosaki." The teacher quickly said. I quickly looked behind my self to see the desk where Rukia would have been sitting.

"Yes, sire." Hirako said as he started walking toward me. He grinned as me as he passed behind me and sat down in the desk. Why did I have a bad feeling now? Was it because he was up to something? "Okay, everyone turn to page 106 in your English book." The teacher yelled as student quickly opened they're books. "Kurosaki Ichigo…" Hirako whispered to me. "…what do you want?" I asked out of angrier. "Oh, what kind of greeting is that? Even when we haven't seen each other for sometime." Hirako said shaking his head a bit. "…We aren't friends. Never been and never will be friends…get it?" I asked him. "But we could be friends. Or just a friend of a friend." Hirako said. He was trying to tell me something. I just couldn't tell what this something was.

"…why are you back here? Last time you came here you tried to recruit me. What are you after now?" I asked in a whisper. "After? Hmm…I guess you could say I'm after a beautiful flower. Yes, that is what I will call her." Hirako said with a sigh. "…you're after a flower?" I asked feeling lost. "You just don't understand at all, Kurosaki Ichigo. No, she isn't really a flower. But she is as beautiful as one." Hirako quickly said. Okay…I had no idea what the hell Hirako was talking about. So he wasn't talking about a flower? What the hell was he talking about then?

Could he had been talking about some person? Maybe even a girl in are class? I couldn't help but wonder as I heard the lunch bell ring. "…what with that look across your face…Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hirako asked. "I don't have a look across my face your seeing things." I quickly said as I put my books away in my desk. "…whatever you say. Ah there she is…" Hirako said as he looked away from me.

I slowly looked toward he was looking. He was looking toward the group of girls. So it was one of the girls…in are class? Wait…w-was he staring toward Inoue?!

( Orihime pov )

I guess you could say I was surprised; to see Hirako-kun return to are class. He was part of that group that helped train Kurosaki-kun if I remember right. No…wait. Why…am I thinking about Kurosaki-kun again? I told my self I wouldn't. But…here I am doing it again. Why? I wondered.

"Orihime-chan? Is something the matter?" Tatsuki asked me as I snapped out of my thoughts. "what? No sorry…I was just thinking about something that's all." I quickly said waving a hand in front of my self. I need to think about something…anything but him. I thought as I slowly nodded to my self. "If you say so…rest to head outside for lunch?" Tatsuki asked me. "I will be in a minute go on ahead." I said quickly putting somethings away inside my desk. "Alright…see-ya in a little bit then." Tatsuki said as she hurried out of the class room.

My lunch wasn't in my desk for some reason. Maybe I had left it in my locker? I wondered. I slowly nodded to my self as I hurried to go check. I soon found my self at my locker a bit later. "Let's see…its 15…" I whispered to my self turning the lock to the left. "…25…" I whispered turning it to the right. "And…uh oh yeah 45…!" I said turning it to the left again then I heard it unlock. Then I pulled the locker open. I saw my lunch bag sitting in the middle of the locker. "I did leave it here…" I whispered to my self as I pulled it out of my locker. But as soon as I did the locker quickly closed.

But I hadn't closed it. So…why did it just? I wondered as a voice quickly spoke up to me. "Inoue Orihime…do you have a minute…?" A male voice asked me. I saw Hirako standing there standing down toward me. "y-yes…is something the matter?" I asked wondering what he needed. "Good…this will not take long…but before I talk about the matter at hand…" He said cutting him self off. "…yes?" I asked feeling confused watching him. "…you're still beautiful as ever…" He quickly said stepping a bit closer to me.

"…uh…t-thank you…" I felt my self turn deep red. Why was I blushing so much? Well…it wasn't ever day anyone said that to me. But still…I couldn't stop blushing. "…so cute, you're shyness makes you ever more beautiful…" hirako said as he took another step toward me. I was starting to feel worried. What was it he wanted with me anyways?

"…uh…what was this matter at hand you we're speaking of?" I asked changing the subject. "Ah, I guess…I should get down to business shouldn't I?" He asked him self. "Business?" I asked. "…this is a warning. They will come after you soon. You are warned by them. But as you are now…you can't do much against them anyways." Hirako told me. "They? You mean Aizen?" I asked. "No…I am not talking about him. He isn't something you need to worry about right now. You should worry about your health…as well as the soul reapers. They are now your enemy. Because you when to Aizen…they believe you…" Hirako started to finish saying.

"That…I when will…?" I asked. "Yeah…but I don't believe my beautiful little Orihime-chan would go will. You didn't have a choose did you?" Hirako asked. "…Am I really that easy to read?" I asked. "Yeah…a bit I guess. But…I have warned you. That is all I can really do." Hirako whispered as he slowly started to walk away from me. "W…wait! What did you mean about my health? Is-Is something wrong with me?" I asked him. "…why do you ask? You should know what's wrong with you better then anyone should." Hirako quickly answered me.

I stood back a bit. Then the reason why I had been so tired lately was really because…I thought. "Be careful Orihime-chan…you're trouble is just starting…" Hirako whispered as he left.

Be careful? How? How can I be…if what he said is true then. Then the soul reapers will target me soon? So…The price I pay really is high. But…will they believe me when I tell the whole truth? That I never had a choose and that I thought I was doing the right thing?


	7. Target

Okay, this is weird normally I plan how a story will go as soon as I start to write it. The problem is I didn't do that with this story. So uh yeah…that's why I am not adding chapters very quickly. That and I am trying to finish writing my wild arms story. I only have five or six more chapters with that story I believe. So sorry…I am not updating very quickly guys. But again thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7: Target**

( Ichigo pov )

I had just headed out of the class room and I saw Hirako heading back toward the class room. He had an odd look across his face. He looked worried about something. But he kept staring toward the ground. What had got him so worked up?

I also saw Inoue with a worried look across her face before she turned to head outside. Had Hirako said something to her? Had he done something to her? If he had…I wouldn't stand for it. Hirako slowly made his way pass me. But as he did I called out to him. "Hirako…" I whispered to him. "What is it, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He quickly asked stopping in his tracks. "What did you say to Inoue?" I quickly asked. Hirako didn't answer be at first. There was a pause. A very long pause before he did answer me.

"That matter not, it's only a matter for Inoue. So it shouldn't matter to you." He quickly said as he started to walk again. "…it doesn't matter? Like hell it doesn't! Inoue my friend what the hell did you say to her to make her look so worried?!" I quickly yelled to him. "…this is a matter you should stay out of Kurosaki Ichigo and you should keep away from Inoue Orihime-chan. The matter will only make more problems for you if you go by that girl, understand?" Hirako asked. "No, I don't understand but I don't know what matter you're speaking of!" I yelled as I hurried toward him.

"And that is better that you don't know. Or do you really wish to start a war over one girl?" Hirako asked as he turned to look at me. "A war…? What do you mean?" I asked unsure what he really was talking about. "…I don't know why I am even talking about this…" Hirako said with a sigh. "Hey! Don't just stop what are you talking about? Why would a war start over…Inoue?" I asked. "I have no reason to answer questions as that. You will find out very soon. But…I have warned you and her. So for your self and others stay away from Inoue Orihime." Hirako said eyeing me before he quickly made his way back into the classroom.

A war…over Inoue? What the hell is he talking about? Why would a War start because of Inoue? I don't get it…what does Hirako know that I don't? And did he warn Inoue the same thing he warned me?

( Orihime pov)

So…they are finally going to target me. I did join Aizen side so…it was only a matter of time. I knew it would happen one day. But I wonder why Hirako warned me. Why would he did something like that? When he has nothing to do with me or them to start with? They're still so much I don't know…I feel so lost.

_And also…I'm not alright as I thought. _

Destroying the Hougyoku took more of a toll on my body then I thought it did. I wonder…what will happen to me. Will I really be alright? The fainting…is a side effect. But is that the only side effect I wonder. I don't know…I guess…guessing what may happen to me will not help. But…I can't tell Kurosaki-kun or the others about this. I worried them too much to start with.

Oh no! There I go again! Thinking about Kurosaki-kun! I told my self I wouldn't anymore and here I am again. Why…can't I just stop thinking about him? No…I know why. But…even if I wanted to stop I still couldn't.

"Orihime-chan?" I heard Tatsuki ask. "what? I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan I wasn't listening…" I said with a light laugh. "Yes I can see that…but you have been spacing out more then normal. Are you sure you're alright?" Tatsuki asked me. "Yes, I'm sorry I was just thinking about something. I don't mean to worry you." I heard my self say. I couldn't tell Tatsuki this. What would she think? I even had to keep this a secret from my best friend. "Your apolopying for not listening? You're so weird sometimes." Tatsuki said with a sigh.

"I am?" I asked. "…Orihime-chan really if something really is bugging you just tell me alright?" Tatsuki whispered to me. I slowly nodded to her. "Alright, you got it." I quickly said as I smiled toward her. "And if Ichigo did something stupid I'll punch him for you!" Tatsuki said with a grin across her face. "Something stupid?..." I asked remembering what he had done. "Yeah, that's right." Tatsuki said nodding to her self. "uh…does him walking in on me in just a towel count?" I asked her. "He saw you with just a what….on?!" Tatsuki quickly stood up. "He's dead! I mean it! He stupid But I never thought he would go this far and become perverted!" Tatsuki yelled.

Oh no what had I done? How could I just slip something like that out? It wasn't like he tried to see me like that. But still I felt so embarrassed over what happened. Why did Kurosaki-kun have to see me like that? I wondered as Tatsuki kept on yelling as she glared up at the top of the school building.

( Ichigo pov )

I have no idea what Tatsuki was yelling about but whatever it was. She was angry at me. Why I have no idea. Even the smallest thing…can push her off like a rocket. And right now…that rocket was flying. "You're dead Ichigo! When I get my hands on you! You hear me?!" I heard her yell up toward me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes hearing her voice. Why was she pissed anyways?

But…the Angier she was showing was the same level she showed when Inoue was taken away. Maybe…it had something to do with Inoue? Well it wouldn't surprise me if it did have something to do with her. She was very protector of her after all. She was like…her bodyguard or something.

"…Ichigo, what is Tatsuki yelling about?" Chad asked me over hearing her yelling. But then again who couldn't over hear her yelling. "Who knows…" I whispered back to him taking a bite of my sandwich. I didn't really care what she was really yelling about as well. I would just ignore her. Even if sometimes it was hard to ignore Tatsuki.

_It was just going to be one of those days again…I could tell for some reason…_

And soon I found out I was right…again. Damnit, why can't I stop being right just one time in my life! Or even just one day! Is that really so much to ask? I guess it is…Because soon I heard my Shinigami's badge go off. "Ichigo?" Chad asked as I stood up as I looked around the area. Last time the hollow had targeted Inoue. But…could another hollow becoming for her again? I didn't want to take any chances. I slowly nodded to Chad as I used the Shinigami's badge on my body.

Chad took my body into his arms as I looked back at him in my shinigami's form. "…I can take care of this Chad, if you would want my body for a bit…" I started to say. He slowly nodded toward me. "Alright, Ichigo…" Chad said to me. I gave him a smile small as I hopped over the fence and toward where I sensed the hollow coming from. It was coming from a bit north of the school building.

If I hurried to it…I could stop it before it could make it way here. If I was right…hollows are targeting Inoue. Why…I don't know. Why would they target one human? It didn't make a sense. Hollow should only be after souls…not living breathing humans. I slowly nodded to my self as I took hold of my sword on my back. "I need to get to the bottom of this the sooner the better…" I whispered to my self as I hurried northward.

( Orihime pov )

In about the middle of lunch period I felt a hollow close by. Another hollow? They have been appearing so much lately. But…I wonder why. With the Hougyoku gone. I thought everything would be over. But I guess…I was wrong. Hollow will always appear when souls die right? I guess…hollows appearing will never be stopped. As long as we humans live…hollows will live as well.

But…I thought Kurosaki-kun felt the hollow as well. Because soon I saw him in his shinigami's form. And he headed away from the school building. The day of me aiding him…we're over. I couldn't help him anymore. I couldn't heal him anymore. I was…only in the way now. Without my powers…I couldn't do anything to help Kurosaki-kun.

_I…I was useless to him now._

I feel so powerless now. I feel so out of place. It just feels like something is missing from me now. Is it because of my powers…are gone? Or is something…more? I don't know. I can't tell. I wish…I could find out what this space inside of me really is and its meaning.

"Orihime-Chan!" Tatsuki called to me. "Ah? Yes, Tatsuki-chan?" I asked looking lost to her. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear the bell? It's time for 5th period!" Tatsuki yelled to me as she hurried toward the building. "Oh? A-alright! I'm coming Tatsuki-chan!" I yelled hurrying after her. I had really spacing out. I didn't even hear the bell. I couldn't be late again!

_Things would be different now…I just knew it._

I guess…my time helping Kurosaki-kun had ended. I couldn't help him any longer. And my time being around him more then likely had ended as well. Why…would he want to be around me now? He didn't have a reason to be. Would I try to keep space now…? Would I try to pull him away? No…I couldn't do that. Even if I knew that what I should do. Because…even after everything that happened. My heart would never change. I would always…I started to think.

I smiled a bit as I looked toward Kurosaki-kun who was getting yelled at the teacher for being late from getting back from lunch. Yes…this feeling would never change. And…I never wanted it too.

( ??? pov )

But outside of the school two shinigami's watched quietly. "It appears she was right…Orihime-chan is being targeted." The first shinigami said. "Yes, indeed she was right. It was just as she said." The second one said. "What should we do? Should we report back now Ceres?" The first shinigami asked the second one. "Yes, are job was only to see if she was right. There is no need to stay here any longer. Let us report back and see what she wishes of us to do." Ceres said as she stood up.

"Yes, you're right. But…they started to target her faster then she thought. Is this a bad sign?" The first Shinigami asked. "More then likely yes. We should return quickly. I'm sure the Hime is worried to start with." Ceres said as she disappeared. "Aww…alright…" The second one said disappearing after Ceres.

_Everything is happening too fast…this is a bad sign. Hime-chan…We are returning to you…so fear not. _

Okay…I know it wasn't very long I will try to write the next chapter sooner then normally what my soon is. I know where I want this story to go now. So I should be updating more and more. And I don't really have any hours at work this week or next. So…I hope to get two more chapters out if I can.


	8. Hime

Okay I am adding a new person to the story. That could happen if you think about it. If they're a spirit king he could have a son or daughter right? So yeah that's who I am adding. And again thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 8: Hime**

( Hime pov )

I have worries. Huge worries right now. The real world balances has been throw off. Even if it isn't that person's fault; I do not blame her my self. And it wouldn't be right to blame her.

It isn't her fault for what has been happening. But…at the same time. She is calling Hollows without knowing it. Her spirit energy is out of control and it is calling hollows to the human world. This could turn into a much bigger problem if this keeps up.

"I wish those two would return soon. So I know how things truly are in the real world." I said with a sigh. If they are as I fear. I will need to send a Shinigami to bring her back here. But who would I send?

"Hime-sama!" A voice called to me. I slowly turned around to find Ceres had returned. "Welcome back. Please make your report." I quickly said to her. "As you wish Hime-sama." She said as she bowed toward me. "I'm sorry to say it is as you feared. They had started to target Orihime-chan. They target her as soon as we got to the human world." Ceres told me. "…that soon?" I asked. "Yes, Ma'am." Ceres quickly said. "Hello, Hime-chan!" Pallas yelled as she popped up from behind Ceres.

"Uh…yes hello." I said staring toward her. "Pallas? What is wrong with you!? Don't call her that! She is the Spirit Hime-sama!" Ceres yelled to her. "Yes I know who she is…but why are you yelling at me?" Pallas asked as she started to cry. I sighed a bit watching the two. I didn't have time for this. "Its fine let it go Ceres." I quickly said.

"See! Hime-chan doesn't care!" Pallas yelled. "I never said that…" I whispered to my self. "I'm sorry Hime-sama about Pallas-chan." Ceres apologized to me. "It's fine. Please just continue your report." I said as I shook my head a bit. "As you wish." Ceres said as she bowed toward me again.

"As I was saying when we got to the human world. Orihime-chan was being targeted by a hollow in the school yard. But she was quickly saved by…uh what was his name?" Ceres asked. "Orihime-chan called him Kurosaki-kun!" Pallas yelled. "He has pretty orange hair!" Pallas told me. "I-I see…" I whispered as I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

"Pallas! The color of his hair doesn't matter in a report!" Ceres quickly said. "Yes it does! We can spot him easy then!" Pallas quickly said. "Well…she has a point…" I said. "Hime-sama…you're agreeing with her?" Ceres asked. "Well just this once." I said smiling toward the small shinigami. "Yay! Ha! She agrees with meee!!" Pallas yelled sticking her tongue out at Ceres. "…you still act like a child." Ceres said glaring toward Pallas. "I do not!!" She cried waving her arms at her sides.

"Is that all for your report, Ceres?" I asked her. "Yes, Hime-sama I have nothing more to report to you." Ceres told me. "Good, very good…But I have one other thing to ask of you." I said staring toward her. "Yes, Hime-sama?" Ceres asked. "Would you please go to Renji-kun and tell him he has been summoned?" I asked her. "Yes, right away! As you wish Hime-sama!" Ceres said as she disappeared along with Pallas.

_I hope…Renji-kun comes quickly. The sooner the better…_

(Ichigo pov)

The English teacher was yelling at me for being late back from lunch. But I didn't really care. I was trying to ignore her as she yelled at me anyways. I was tuning her out. "Kurosaki Ichigo! This is the third time your late back from lunch this week!" She started off saying. "I guess it is…" I said rolling my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! Do you really wish to stay after school?!" She asked me. "Not really." I quickly said with a sigh. "Then make sure it doesn't happen again, understood?" She asked me. "Yeah…yeah." I whispered making my way to my seat.

I slowly looked toward Inoue was she smiling toward me? I watched her quickly look away from me. She wasn't trying not to look at me anymore. I slowly felt my self smile as I sat down in my seat. Maybe I should try to talk to her after school, after all?

I wanted to know what Hirako had said to her as well. I guess I had more then one thing to talk to her about. But…I felt someone giving me the evil eye. I could see Tatsuki glaring at me. What was with her today? Was today hate Ichigo day? She really pissed off about something. But I have no idea what the hell it is!

More then likely if I try to talk to inoue. She would jump me or something. Is she in Guard Inoue mode? She was giving me the look that said touch Orihime and you die!

It's no wonder some guys are scared of her. Even sometimes she scary me. And I have known her cent we're both little.

Okay if I am going to talk to Inoue. I have to make sure Tatsuki isn't around. Just for my own safety. I slowly nodded to my self as I heard the bell ring. "Remember to read pages 50 to 60!" Are English teacher yelled as many students hurried out of the class room.

School was over for today. I guess now I did have a chance. "Come on, Orihime-chan!" I heard Tatsuki say to Orihime. "But—I haven't got all of my books out of my desk." Orihime cried. "You can use mine." Tatsuki said glaring toward me before pulling Orihime out of the class room with her.

( Orihime pov )

Tatsuki was angry about something I Just had this feeling. But about what I had no idea. "Tatsuki-chan! Slow down! I can't keep up!" I cried trying to keep up with her walking speed.

_Your fragile folded wings…_

"…Fine I'll slow down a bit." Tatsuki said letting go of my hand. "What's wrong, Tatsuki-chan? Why are you so angry?" I asked her. "Why am I so angry?! Have you forgotten?" She asked me. I could only look confused toward her. "You did forget…" Tatsuki said with a sigh.

_Are just tired from the pure blue sky…_

"Eh?" I gave her a confused look still. "Orihime-chan! I am angry at that pervert you call Ichigo!" Tatsuki said. "But I call him…Kurosaki-kun." I told her. She slowly shook her head a bit. "You know what I mean, Orihime-chan! **HE'S A PERVERT**!!!" Tatsuki yelled.

Why did she have to yell it?

_You don't have to force your smile for anyone…_

"…It's not like he tired to see me like that…it's-it's all a misunderstanding, Tatsuki-chan!" I cried. "Oh? So he really is gay! That's explains a lot!" Tatsuki quickly said. "N-No he's not." I said. Well I hope he isn't that is…

_Its okay to smile…for your self…_

"I don't care if it is a misunderstanding Orihime-chan! Please don't go by stupid Ichigo anymore!" Tatsuki cried. "…Why? Why would you say…that?" I asked. "Orihime-chan you can't hide it any longer. I know months ago…you were missing." Tatsuki quickly said.

I stood back a bit. "Tatsuki-chan I…I didn't try to hide it…I just…" I quickly said. "I know. I know…you didn't try too…but cent you been around Ichigo. Only bad things happen to you! Don't you see? It would be safer if you have nothing more to do with that idiot!" Tatsuki told me.

_Hearing your sweet voice didn't always hurt…_

I understand Tatsuki-chan view. But how could I just ignore how I feel toward him? I just couldn't do that. My heart wouldn't change.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan but I can't do that." I told her. "Orihime-chan…" She whispered to me. "I can't just have nothing to do with him. I-I just can't do that. Because I…" I started to say. "I know…I'm sorry Orihime-chan. I was being selfish. I shouldn't have said what I did." Tatsuki weakly smiled toward me.

"No…it's alright Tatsuki-chan. really it's alright…" I felt the tears coming again. But I couldn't stop them this time. "Orihime-chan its okay to cry. And it's okay not to smile. Please don't force your self to put on a fake face." Tatsuki whispered to me.

_It's too late to block it from the inside…_

"Tatsuki-chan…" I whispered hugging into my best friend. "But…if that pervert does something wrong, you tell me alright? And he will get what's coming to him!" Tatsuki said with a grin across her face. "Sure!" I said with a small laugh.

I felt much better now. Tatsuki-chan is always great at helping me at this kind of thing. And…I was glade she knew everything. I truly can talk to her about anything.

Tatsuki-chan truly is my best friend and always will be.

( Hime pov )

I heard the door opening. I slowly turned around as I watched a red head enter. "Yo! I heard you summoned me Hime-sama!" Renji said bowing toward me. "…Renji-kun why are you calling me Hime-sama? I have known you and Rukia cent you were children. You don't have to call me that." I quickly said. "Hey, I just go with what feels right you know?" He asked me. "Speaking of her…how is her recovering coming?" I asked. "She is doing much better. But it will be months before she can even open her eyes. But I guess I should be thanking you. Without your powers Hime-sama Rukia would be dead." Renji told me.

"Renji, stop it!" I yelled at him. "Fine, fine. I know you didn't just summon me to hear a report on Rukia's condition so…what do you need me to do?" Renji asked me. "I have a mission for you Renji…I need you to go to the human world…" I started to tell him. "Well sounds easy so far." Renji said. "Maybe you should let me finish first…" I said glaring toward him.

"Fine, Hime-sama please continues." Renji said smiling toward me. "I hate you, so much right now. As I was saying your mission is to go to the human world and bring Inoue Orihime back with you. Use force if you have too." I told him. "…Inoue Orihime? Why am I bringing her back here?" Renji asked out of shock.

"As things stand now, her spirit energy is calling many hollows to the human world. I sent my personal guard to check it out. And too many hollows are appearing. It is unsafe to leave Inoue Orihime as she is right now." I told him. "Is…this happening because she used too much spirit energy to destroy the Hougyoku?" Renji asked. "More then likely yes, which is why I need you to bring her back here. I will then place a seal to stop her spirit energy from going out of control so no more hollows are summoned by it." I told him. "…I understand, I will leave right away and bring Inoue Orihime back with me. And will use force if I must." Renji said as he disappeared.

I had partly lied to him. I needed Inoue Orihime-chan to come back for another reason. She would be on trial in two weeks for what she did. For wily going to Hueco Mundo; how she when to Aizen's side; even if she had been to destroy the Hougyoku in the long run.

The fate the shinigamis' had in her; had been weaken greatly. Many of them truly believed she had betrayed them.

I hope they are wrong…I truly hope. She did not betray us on her own free will.


	9. Memories

Okay, just to let you know there a bit of a spoil in this chapter if you haven't seen manga chapter 286. But just a little bit. And again thanks for the reviews guys.

**Chapter 9: Memories**

(Orihime pov )

I have a lot of memories. But the ones I treasure more then any other. Are my ones with Kurosaki-kun. I treasure all my memories with him. No matter how silly or small they maybe.

But some of the memories I have with him. I wish I could apology for. When he came to Hueco Mundo just to save me. I…I want to apology every time I see he's face but. I just can't speak the words I wish to say then. Why is it…this hard to say I'm sorry?

He was hurt because of me. No one is to blame but my self. Kurosaki-kun sometimes I wish I could turn back time to stop…it from happening. I thought as I remembered when Kurosaki-kun stopped Grimmjow.

_Flashback…_

I remember the first thing he did was looking toward me. He was bleeding because of me; because he had fought Grimmjow. Hollow mask was gone now. He looked like the Kurosaki-kun that I knew again. "Kurosaki-kun…are…?" I started to ask him. But Kurosaki-kun asked me before I could ask him. "…Are you alright? Inoue…" He asked with a weak smile across his face.

I felt like crying then. He was more worried about me then him self. Kurosaki-kun is so kind that…it breaks my heart. But I was glad…then too.

Thank god…I thought. "Yes…" I whispered to kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun…the same as always. Kurosaki-kun is just Kurosaki-kun. With or without his hollow mask. He will still be himself. "Thank you…" I whispered to him. He kept smiling weakly toward me.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." Kurosaki-kun said looking toward me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit hearing him say that. "Eh…Eheheh…! Well, you know! I'm just a naturally sturdy person!" I told Kurosaki-kun. "Ever since I was small, I don't really get colds and stuff…"I started to say as I felt Kurosaki-kun lift me and put me over his right shoulder. "Eh…?" I was very surprised.

"H-Hey, Kurosaki-kun?! What are you…" I started to ask as I felt blush take over my face. "What am I doing? I'm heading down. With all this rubble around there's no point searching for stairs or anything, it's quicker just to carry you down, right?" Kurosaki-kun asked me. This was so embarrassing. I just couldn't let him see my face. "B-but…" I cried covering my face. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Kurosaki-kun asked me.

He just didn't get it. But maybe it was better that he didn't "I-I'm pretty heavy…" I whispered to Kurosaki-kun. "Ah…don't worry about it, it's not as bad as I expected." Kurosaki-kun told me. Not as bad as he expected…? What in the world did that even mean?

I still don't know even now. Really what did he mean? I just can't…even guess.

I slowly shook my head. But even with those memories they are in the past now. I-I wouldn't make any new future memories with Kurosaki-kun would I? I wondered.

_I can't piece things together…_

I slowly nodded to my self. No more memories with Kurosaki-kun it was a sad thought.

_With these eyes of black and white…_

I sigh a bit slowly making my way toward home. Everyday that goes by I felt more and more tired. Something really is wrong with me. But…I still don't know what.

_I tried my best…_

It's like my energy is being drained or something. I stop walking at that thought. My energy being drained? I wondered. "No…it's my spirit energy…" I whispered to my self. My body had gotten use to my spirit energy because of my powers. But now because I couldn't use them anymore, I thought.

_There is nothing I can do for you…_

I heard I loud yell behind me. I slowly turned around to watch a hollow coming toward me. "…A-A hollow…" I whispered as I stepped back a bit. I slowly shook my head. What could I do against it? I saw some other students pass by me. I couldn't let it hurt them as well. I-I had to draw the hollow away from all the people.

But where could I lead the hollow too? The only safe places around would be alley ways. But that would put me in a dangerous situation. But…I didn't have a chose.

_The way I used to be…_

I quickly made a run for the closely alley way. I could hear the hollow following me. Could it be the hollow as after me?! No…all the hollows that had been showing up have been after me!

( Ichigo pov )

It was jus tone of those days again. I really think it is hate Ichigo day! I mean it like everyone out to get me today!

But it looked safe now…I didn't see Tatsuki around. It was time to make a break for it. It's-It's not that I am scared of her or anything! I just don't want to run into her when she's pissed! Especially when she's pissed at me.

I slowly nodded to my self as I quickly ran pass the School yard and out of the school gate. I was safe now. Tatsuki would be running on the track. I was in a safely area.

Yeah I really shouldn't think things like that anymore. Because soon I heard my Shinigami's badge go off. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. I have a really bad feeling about this. The hollow could be after Inoue. If I am right…the hollows have been targeting her cent she got back from Hueco Mundo. "…Damnit, I have to find Inoue!" I yelled as I touched the shinigami's badge to my self.

My soul quickly left my body and I hurried off in my shinigami form. This was getting more and more serious. Why were the hollows targeting only her? What was different about her now? Aside from her feeling tired?

I quickly stopped in my tracks. No…it couldn't be…I thought.

_Something touched my heart…_

"No…" I whispered as I slowly shook my head. I knew what was different about her now! I quickly took off running. She's always tired now. It's the side effect from destroying the Hougyoku! Her spirit energy is leaving her body without her knowing it. And it's calling hollows to her! Damnit! Why…didn't I see this was the cause sooner?!

_Something made me feel content…_

"Damnit…" I whispered to my self. "Damnit!" I yelled hurrying on my way. I need to find her quickly! Who knows how many hollows could be around. "Inoue…hold on." I whispered sensing her energy in the air toward her house.

_Did I understand my self?_

If…anything was to happen to her. I don't know what I would do. Why…is it so hard to speak what I feel? "…I'm an idiot…" I whispered to my self. It's true…I really am.

"Inoue please hold on…please or I'll…" I whispered to my self as I hurried my way down the streets.

(Orihime pov)

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" I whispered to my self staring toward the hollows. There wasn't only one now…three hollows stood before me. This was a big mess. A big mess that was…was my fault. Hollows we're here because of me to start with.

That could I do to defense my self against them? I-I didn't have my powers anymore. Part of me was hoping Kurosaki-kun would show up. But how would he know to look here?

I really did mess up…

Soon I watched as one of the hollows came toward me. I quickly closed my eyes. I-I couldn't watch. Was…? Was this it? I would meet my end to a hollow just like my brother had? Sora…I thought.

"Inoue!" I heard a voice yell to me. My eyes quickly snapped opened. As I watched an orange hair shinigami standing in front of us. "…K-Kurosaki-kun?" I asked him. "Inoue, are you alright?!" He quickly asked me. "…Yes…" I whispered to him.

Again…Kurosaki-kun had saved me. Kurosaki-kun was bleeding because of me?

_I never meant to hurt you…_

More and more hollows would appear after Kurosaki-kun defeated the ones before us. "…Damnit, there no end." Kurosaki whispered. "…I'm sorry this-this is my fault." I whispered to him. "Don't apology. You have nothing to be sorry for Inoue." Kurosaki-kun told me. "Just stay behind me alright?" He asked me.

"…Okay…" I whispered to him. Kurosaki-kun too kind. I'm sorry…I have made more trouble for you again. But you say it isn't my fault; when I now it is. Thank you…kurosaki-kun for always helping me. But…I don't know if just a thank you would do.

(Ichigo pov)

Things were starting to look Grim. Hollows would just appear one after another. I can't keep this up forever. But…I wouldn't let them have her.

I guess I would have too, I thought. "Inoue…"I spoke up to her. "Eh?" She asked. "Step back a little alright?" I asked her. "Okay…" She whispered to me. I slowly nodded to my self. "Bankai…" I whispered staring toward the hollows. The hollows were started and backed away a bit.

I slowly closed my eyes and held my sword in front of my self. "Tens azan Getsu." I said as I opened my eyes staring toward the hollows. They quickly started toward me. "Black Getsuga!" I yelled sending a wave of dark energy toward them. But even after my black getsuga attack more appeared.

"This is endless…" I whispered to my self. "…Kurosaki-kun what if you take them all out at the same time?" Inoue asked me. I t was an idea. And something I hadn't tried.

_I was running from emotions…_

"Okay…" I whispered to her. "Black Get-…" I started to say as a hollow ran pass me. "Inoue!" I yelled quickly turning around but the other two hollows pinned me down. "Inoue!" I yelled trying to free my self. "Damnit, get off me!" I yelled quickly getting up. "K-Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue cried as the hollow ran toward her.

No! I quickly ran following the hollow. "Hihou zabimaru!" A voice yelled as all three hollows disappeared. That…that was Zabimaru! But that would mean…I thought as I slowly looked where the voice came from. "…R-Renji?" I asked him.

"Hey, Ichigooo! Longtime no see!" He said waving toward me.

_I wasn't ready for…_

But why was Renji in Karakura? "…what brings you here Renji?" I quickly asked him. "Well wouldn't you know it. I'm on a mission. And to think I have to save your ass when I am here." Renji said as he grinned toward me. "S-Shut-up! I never asked for your help!" I quickly yelled to him.

"Ha! You would have been those hollows lunch if I haven't stepped in!" Renji said. "What?!" I asked.

"Kurosaki-kun…please claim down…" Inoue cried speaking up.

(Renji pov)

I couldn't believe my luck. She was even with stupid Ichigo. It looked like my mission was over.

"Your Inoue Orihime right?" I asked the read head beside Ichigo. "Yes…I am." Inoue said looking a bit confused. "Renji?" Ichigo asked me. "…Good then my mission is over." I said eyeing the girl.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "Then you're here too…?" Inoue started to ask. "Good you know…then I don't have to explain anything. Inoue Orihime you are requested by the highest order of the Soul Society to return with me no questions asked. Come Willy or I will have to use Force." I told the read head.

(Orihime pov)

So…Hirako-kun had been right after all. But right now I was putting people in danger. As I was now I couldn't just stay here.

"Okay…I will go with you Renji-kun." I told him. "Inoue! You can't be serious." Kurosaki-kun quickly said. "I am…if I stay here I will just put more people in danger. Like I just put you in danger…" I told him. "Inoue, that wasn't you're…" Kurosaki-kun started to say.

"Yes, it was my fault. Please don't be so kind. This is all for the best." I told him. "Good, please don't think badly of me. I was asked to do this for an old friend. Couldn't be helped." Renji told me. "It's alright you don't have to explain…" I told him.

I would go. It was the only way to stop more hollows from appearing. This is the right chose isn't it?


	10. Seal

Okay, first off I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I was going to start writing it last Thursday then the power when out. Great…everything always happens that way doesn't it? Then my basement kinda got flood. Yeah, so I got to do clean up for a bit. And I am still writing my wild arms story. Yeah I'm still not done with that. That's why I have been going so slowly writing this story. Sorry about that guys! Byakuya has a small part in this chapter and I want to add Hitsugaya into the story at some point. I dunno if I will add a bit of himself and momo or not and I will just have to wait and see how things go. And again guys thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10: Seal**

(Ichigo pov)

"Okay…I will go with you Renji-kun" Orihime told Renji. I couldn't believe she would just go with him! Just like that! "No…don't go Inoue!" I quickly yelled to her.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she asked me. "For all we know…this could be a setup!" I quickly yelled. "Set up? What the hell are you going on about now, Ichigo? She only needs to return to the soul society with me so they can place a spirit seal on here. That's all!" Renji quickly told me. "Spirit seal?" Orihime asked Renji. "It's a high level sealed made by are hime-sama. That can stop spirit energy from leaving the body too quickly. It's the only way to save Inoue Orihime, understand? Or are you going to start acting selfish and try to keep her here? If you do other human maybe attacked by hollows." Renji said glaring toward me.

Only way to save Inoue? Inoue wasn't alright then? "What do you mean…only way to save her?" I asked. "Her spirit energy is leaving her body so quickly. She can't keep up with it. As thing are now…she will die within two weeks." Renji told me.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. It was really that bad?! But…who in the world could have told him all this…who knew of it?

"…Did someone know about what was happening?" Orihime asked Renji. "Yeah. The spirit hime-sama. She was also the one who asked me to bring you back, Inoue Orihime." Renji said looking back toward her. "Then…let us go. Before your hime-sama wonders what is taking so long." Orihime spoke to him.

"Inoue…you can't really plan too…"I started to say. "Yes…I am going. Please don't stop me, Kurosaki-kun." She quickly said turning her back to me. "Then…then I'm going with you." I quickly told her.

( Orihime pov )

"Eh? What?" I asked as I looked toward Kurosaki. "I'm going with you, Inoue. I don't have full trust in the soul society. And I am not letting you, go alone with Renji." Kurosaki told me.

I didn't know how to feel then. I…I guess I felt happy that Kurosaki-kun wanted to go with me. But at the same time…I felt like…I was just making him worry. I didn't want kurosaki-kun to have to worry about anything.

"Kurosaki-kun you really…don't have…"I started to say to him. "No, I am going with you Inoue." Kurosaki said looking me in the eyes. He had made up his mind…hasn't he? I slowly nodded toward him. I couldn't talk him out of it. I could tell. "Well…I guess I am bringing back more baggies back with me then I thought I would…" Renji said with a sigh. "I'm sorry…Renji-kun…" I whispered to him.

"Nah, don't worry about it. As long as Ichigo…doesn't slow us down." Renji said looking toward Kurosaki-kun. "Slow you down?! What the hell are you even talking about?!" Kurosaki-kun quickly yelled toward Renji. "You are slowing me down as we speak. If you keep this up I am leaving you here. Hime-sama will be royalty pissed if I don't return soon. So we are leaving now got it?" Renji quickly asked as he opened the way to the soul society.

I couldn't help but wonder then. What could this spirit hime-same would be like? Renji-kun said she was an old friend of his. But…could she be like one of those himes like in those fairy tales?

"Renji-kun?" I asked him as the three of us stepped into the tunnel to the soul society. "yeah? What is it?" Renji asked looking toward me. "I just…well…what is the spirit hime-sama like?" I quickly asked him. "Huh? What is she like, huh?" He asked himself. "Well…huh. As long as you don't get on her bad side; she can be alright. But…she really helped me and Rukia when we're growing up in the soul society. You could say she saved us from dying from no food." Renji told me. "She sounds very kind!" I quickly said. "Yeah she is. All the shinigamis follow her without any questions. She is the true leader of the soul society. Even if most of the time, Captain General gives out the orders." Renji told me.

"Will I get to meet the spirit hime-sama?" I asked renji. "Yeah, I'm sure you will." Renji quickly said. I couldn't wait to meet her to see what she really is like.

( hime pov )

I quickly let out a sneeze. "…Someone is talking about me." I whispered to myself. "hime-sama!" Ceres yelled as she entered my room. "Yes? What is it Ceres? Speak!" I told her.

"Ma'am, I am reporting in! Reports say Abarai Renji, is in the tunnel as we speak." Ceres told me. "Is Inoue Orihime with him?" I asked her. "Yes, Ma'am. She is! I await your command!" Ceres yelled bowing toward me. "Hmm…very good. Go to 4th division and tell them to get the spirit seal ready. They will start as soon as Inoue Orihime makes it to the soul society." I told her. "Yes! As you wish!" Ceres yelled as she disappeared from my room.

"Pallas!" I yelled turning my back toward the door. She quickly appeared behind me. "Yes! Hime-chan! I am here!" Palla yelled to me. "I need to you go to the 6th division…where I need you to…"I started to say. "Where Kuya-kun is!?" Pallas asked. "Well yes…Byakuya…is there Captain…" I whispered. "Yay! I get to see Kuyu-kun!" Pallas cried. "…I need you to tell him to bring Inoue Orihime to the 4th division when she gets to the soul society. And if anyone will not let him. He may use force if needed." I told her. "Okay! Pallas got it! Yay! Off to see Kuya-kun I go!" Pallas yelled as she disappeared.

"…I really need a new guard." I sighed to myself. Byakuya wouldn't be happy to see Pallas again. But it couldn't be helped. I was in need of him. Normally I wouldn't ask anything of a captain in a matter like this. But right now…It couldn't be helped.

_Sorry…Byakuya. But it couldn't be helped._

(Byakuya pov)

"I see. A request from…Hime-sama?" I asked quietly. "Yes! From hime-chan!" Pallas yelled. "…When will the girl be here?" I asked hime-sama personal guard. "Within the hour! So said hime-chan!" She yelled. "I see…then I should take my leave. Report back to hime-sama and tell her it will be taken care of." I whispered to the young shinigami.

"But…but! I want to go with you! Kuya-kun!" Pallas cried. "No, there is no need. This matter I can take care of myself. So go report back." I told her. "Aww…fine, Kuya-kun…" Pallas cried as she disappeared.

It wasn't like hime-sama to request anything of me. But…if she had to turn to me. This really was a big deal. And for hime-sama….I would do this. After all she had saved Rukia's life. This was the least I could do.

(Ichigo pov)

Soon we made it out of the tunnel to find someone waiting for us there. We found Kuchiki Byakuya. "C-Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked him out of surprise. He slowly nodded toward Renji. "What brings you here?" Renji asked. "An order from Hime-sama. I am to take Inoue Orihime to the 4th division as soon as she makes it to the soul society." Byakuya told us.

"Renji!" I yelled glaring toward him. "Hey, hey! Don't look at me! I knew nothing of this!" Renji quickly told me. "It is not Renji you should blame. His only job was to bring, Inoue Orihime to the soul society. Hime-sama words are law here. It would do one good to learn that." Byakuya told me.

_Her words are law?_

"Now, step aside. Inoue Orihime come with me." Byakuya said eyeing Inoue. Inoue started to step forward. "No, Inoue don't!" I quickly yelled to her. "Kurosaki-kun?" She asked. "Something…is fishy here…" I said glaring toward Byakuya. "…I will not say this again, come Inoue Orihime. Hime-sama said I may use force if a must." Byakuya said taking hold of his zanpakutou.

"No…I will come." Inoue quickly said starting toward Byakuya. "No! Inoue, don't go…!" I yelled as Renji stepped in front of me. "Ichigo don't. You don't want to make an enemy of hime-sama. Captain Kuchiki wasn't kidding. Her words really are law in the soul society. So don't push your luck." Renji said watching me. I watched as Byakuya and Inoue quickly left the area.

"She will be fine. You have nothing to worry about, Ichigo." Renji told me. "…Why do you trust…the spirit hime-sama so much?" I quickly asked him. "Why, eh? Well…you want my lately reason?" Renji asked me. "Lately?" I asked. "Yeah. She saved Rukia's life." Renji told me. "Saved? You mean Rukia's…?" I started to ask. "Yeah, she's alive thanks to hime-sama. I'm sure that's why captain Kuchiki is doing this for her as well. As a thank you." Renji said nodding to himself.

_Rukia's…alive? Really alive? I couldn't believe it. Inoue would be so happy to hear that._

"Where's rukia now?" I asked. "Still in recovery. She still can't move for a month. So, I'm sure you will not be seeing her anytime soon." Renji told me. "I thought I hear you, Renji-kun." I heard a female's voice say. A shinigami with dark brown hair came toward us.

"Ah, hey. Sorry, I just kinda got back." Renji told the shinigami. "You always find some reason to make up; then again I guess that's how you are." The female shinigami said shaking her head a bit. "Hey! Really it's true!" Renji yelled to her. "Yeah, sure it is." She said slowly looking toward me. "Hmm? And who is this…Renji-kun?" She asked Renji. "That Kurosaki Ichigo, he wouldn't let Inoue Orihime come to the soul society alone with me." Renji told her.

"Kurosaki…? Ah, I see…" She quickly nodded to herself. "…you're him. I understand, but you aren't needed here, return to your world now." She quickly told me.

(Hime pov)

This orange hair boy; He looked very much like a shinigami who was no longer in the soul society. I wonder why that is.

"I'm not needed here? Where do you get off giving me an order?!" Ichigo asked me. He had no idea who I was. Maybe I could have a bit of fun. "I…am not leaving without Inoue! As soon as that seal is placed on her…we are returning to are world got it?" Ichigo asked me. "Whoa! Ichigo claim down! You really shouldn't talk that way to her…!" Renji cried.

"Shut-up! I will talk however I want to her! She just another Shinigami following the spirit hime-sama without any question, isn't she?" Ichigo asked him. Well…he sure had spirit. IT was funny I couldn't take it anymore. "No, I am not following the spirit hime-sama without questioning her." I told him.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "I am the spirit hime-sama of the soul society. Sara-hime…" I told him. He quickly stepped back a bit. "…W-what?! You're the spirit hime-sama?!" He asked out of surprise. I only answered in a nod to him.

_Everything was happening as I for saw it. Everything was right on plan… Saving Inoue Orihime was my biggest worry right then. Even if this boy stood in my way; I would have to teach him a lesson if he tried to stop me._


	11. Zanpakutou

Okay, I dunno what the hell happened and I know this chapter is very late from what I planned. I had about the entire chapter done; I just wasn't sure how to end it was all keeping me from finishing it. I guess…a bit of writers' block I guess you could say. But I finally finished it and Hitsugaya finally appears in this chapter. And I plan to give him a bit of a bigger plan then I first planned out.

**Chapter 11: Zanpakutou**

(Hime pov)

"Indeed I am the hime-sama of the soul society. But…I'm sorry to say Inoue Orihime will not be returning to your world anytime soon." I quickly told the orange hair boy. "…Hime-sama?" Renji asked me looking lost toward me.

"Much of the soul Society, Believe Inoue Orihime did join the Arrancar on her own free will…so…" I started to say. "That's bull shit!" Ichigo quickly yelled toward me. "Indeed it is." I quickly said nodding toward him. "…what?" Ichigo asked me. "I do not believe she joined them by her own will. But others in the soul society do. Even so Shinigami believe she joined on her own. So to show her…innocent they're will be a trial next week." I told him.

"…You can't keep her here against her will!" Ichigo yelled toward me glaring. "Oh? I can't? I thought I could…or are you going to take her back by force?" I asked him. "…If I have too…I will!" Ichigo yelled taking his Zanpakutou off his back. "Whoa, Ichigo don't! Don't get hime-sama angry!" Renji yelled stepping in.

"Shut up! Keep out of this Renji!" Ichigo yelled holding his zanpakutou in front of him. "Let him…Renji. It's been sometime…since I could have some fun." I told him. "…But you still haven't fully recovered from using Hikari kaze on Rukia…" renji whispered to me. "I'll be fine…dealing with him." I nodded to myself staring toward the orange hair boy again.

"Don't keep me waiting now, Ichigo. If you really wish to return with Inoue Orihime…then beat me with your Zanpakutou. But if you can't she stay for the trail understood?" I asked him. "…Do you have a Zanpakutou then?" He asked me. I slowly nodded pulling it off my belt. "Yes…but show me your true power." I said grinning toward him. Ichigo nodded to himself. "Bankai!" Ichigo yelled as dark energy surrounded him.

Yes…this energy was strong. Very much like that person who left the soul society. Could be it? That Kurosaki Ichigo could be that man's son?

Soon he stood with a thin and small black blade. This was his Bankai? I wondered. "Tensa Zan Getsu…" Ichigo told me. I slowly nodded to myself as I held my Zanpakutou in my right hand. My hand quickly turned black. Ichigo gave me a surprised look. "Ban…kai…" I whispered as wind surrounded me.

"…What the hell?" Ichigo asked as he stepped back a bit. "Her Zanpakutou is Kaze." Renji told him. "Kaze…?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah, and she mastered two different one with each hands. Her left hand is a Hikari kaze that has the power to heal. And her right hand is the kage kaze. It's a dangerous bankai as you will soon see." Renji told me. She mastered two different bankais! How could that be…when she looks the same age as me?

_Or…is she much older then she looks?_

The wind surrounding her slowly disappeared she was holding a long Zanpakutou half black and half green. "Kage Kaze Zephyr…" I whispered to Ichigo. "Come at me." I told him with a grin across my face. Ichigo nodded as he held his zanpakutou in both of his hands then he disappeared. 

"You will need to try better then that!" I yelled holding my zanpakutou over my head stopping him in the air.

( Ichigo pov )

She…she saw it! I wondered looking shocked toward her. She could keep up with me.

"Your zanpakutou…give you speed over power. Everyone zanpakutou does something different for them in bankai form." The spirit hime told me. How in the world…did she know so much? "Is this is all the power you have…you will not beat me." She quickly told me. "Kamikaze…" She whispered as a wind started to blow toward me. I watched as the wind started to cut at my shingami outfit. It…It was like knifes.

"…This attack cannot miss for a reason…" Hime started to tell me. I watched as a cut appeared on her right cheek. "Because the user and enemy take the same damage from this attack." She told me as I felt my cheek get cut up as well. It was like a mirror skill. Whatever damage the enemy took the user took as well.

And…she didn't look worried at all. Had she used this before? This was dangerous.

"…You're holding back. How long will you hold back?" She asked me. She could tell? How could she tell? "When will you…show your true face?" she asked me. How…how could she know? I quickly backed away from her as her attacked stopped.

"…If you really wish to see my real face, then I'll show you it!" I yelled holding my hand over my face as my hollow mask started to appear. "A hollow mask…" Hime whispered not looking surprised toward me. "What?" Renji asked. "Hime-sama!" Renji yelled toward her. "There is no need for worry, Renji-kun. I can still hold my own even with him as this." She said staring toward me with my hollow mask on.

"If he has that…it means he fought with his inner hollow and won." She slowly shook her head. "It isn't something everyone could do. Only a small group of people have done this. But…it is a deadly power to gain. And hard to control for a long time. Kurosaki Ichigo much have gone role some rough training. For gaining a deadly power as this." Hime said grinning toward me.

How could she? How could she know so much? I need to end this now…before I lose the upper hand. Even if she says she still can hold her own against me as I am now. Could she be lying? Could she being trying to trick me or trying to throw me off guard? I couldn't take any changes. Her attack had gone a number on me to start with. Now…I had to finish her for Inoue. So…so I could take Inoue back home.

I held my zanpakutou tight in my hands. I had to do this now. "Black Getsuga!" I yelled sending a wave of dark energy toward the Hime. She looked surprised at first but then slowly smiled as she held her sword out toward the attack. What? What was she planning to do! "Useless…" She whispered as my attack hit her sword it quickly disappeared. "What?" I asked stepping back a little. "That will not work. My zanpakutou is kage remember?" She asked me.

That was right. My attack and her sword. Canceled each other out. Using that would be useless against her zanpakutou.

"Should…we finish this up now?" She asked me waving her sword in front of herself. I slowly nodded toward her. But…could I beat her with just my strength alone? As I wondered that she quickly disappeared. I…I couldn't see her even with my mask on. It really was like…she is the wind. I saw her quickly appeared over me. "Don't just stand there, if you wish to win this battle." She told me. I could feel her strength as she hit her sword against mine. This…this was crazy.

The spirit hime's power of the soul society was maybe even higher than any of the other shinigamis in the soul society. Then…why haven't she come to get Inoue on her own? Was there a reason why she could not? I watched as some blood started to roll down her arm. But…I haven't cut her arm. Could it be? Could it be…her power was harmful to her health?

I quickly backed away from her. "Hmm…about at my limit…" She whispered to herself looking down toward her arm. Then she quickly stared back toward me. "…time to end this…" she whispered toward me. "Kamikaze…" she whispered toward me as she placed her sword into the ground.

Quickly I felt wind surround me. Was this her true attack? "Kamikaze final…" She said as a Tornado of wind surrounded herself as well. This…was her true attack. But also…her final attack. More than likely…this attack was…attack that pushed the body far pass one's limits. And may even kill the user.

It was all or nothing attack…

( renji pov )

"…I can't believe she would do something this dangerous. Captain Hitsugaya will be very angry when; he…finds out." I whispered to myself shaking my head a bit. Why did she always have to go all out like this? She was putting her health into a dangerous area. Even more so…then normal.

"When I find out about what?" Hitsugaya's voice asked. I slowly turned around to find the 10th division captain standing there. "C-Captain Hitsugaya…w-what's brings you here?" I asked him. "Cut the small talk Abarai Renji. What is Hime doing? I felt her release her Zanpakutou." Hitsugaya quickly asked me. I should have known he would quickly come. He always worries about her.

"Well?" Hitsugaya asked me again. "…Hime-sama is testing Kurasaki Ichigo…" I quickly told him as we watched the two of them quickly fall to the ground at the same time. A draw? I wondered. As I watched they're two bodies bounced as they hit the ground. "Hime!" Hitsugaya yelled as he ran over to her.

He was more worried than angry at her so far. From what I heard himself, Momo and Hime had been very close friends for a long time now. And from the look of it; it was true.

( Hime pov )

"Haha! Your better then you look…Kurosaki Ichigo…even if you suck at controlling your energy." I said with a laugh. "Shut up…" Ichigo whispered back to me. "How about…who ever sit up first wins? Because it's still a draw so far." I asked him. "Shut up, your just don't think I have the energy to do so right?" Ichigo asked me. "Yep, that's right. You look as weak as a kitten." Ichigo quickly glared toward me.

"Hime!" a voice yelled from behind me. Oh gees…I knew that voice far too well. But I was beginning to wonder when he would show up. "Shiro-kun…I was wondering when you would show up." I said slowly trying to sit up. "…Are you trying to in danger your health! Why are you even using your bankai!" Hitsugaya quickly asked me.

"…Shiro?" Ichigo asked looking lost. "That's captain Hitsugaya to you." Hitsugaya said glaring toward Ichigo. I had this feeling…shiro-kun didn't really like Kurosaki Ichigo. "You should have stopped her Kurosaki…It isn't safe for her to use her bankai. It's dangerous to her health." Hitsugaya said glaring toward Ichigo. "…but it was her idea to start with." Ichigo spoke up.

"Yes, it was my idea." I said nodding to myself. "That isn't the point! Are you trying to kill yourself!" Hitsugaya asked me. "…hmm…not really." I said thinking about it. "…what kind of answer is that! Not really!" Hitsugaya asked me. "My kind of answer." I told him.

"…What's with Toushirou?" Ichigo asked Renji. "He is just worried over Hime's health. Her bankai drain her health every time she uses it. She wasn't meant to have a bankai. Let alone a zanpakutou." Renji told Ichigo. "I see…she's the head factor of the soul society. But…she's a lot different…then I thought she would be." Ichigo whispered watching the two.

"She has her serious side…and this side. As she is showing now. But…she's the head of the soul society only in the shadows. Not many people outside the shinigamis knows she's the true head of the soul society." Renji told me. "And…she has been the head of the soul society for over two-hundred years." Renji told Ichigo.

"W-what?" Ichigo asked him.

_She had been the leader of the soul society for over two hundred years!_

_How-How could that be…when she didn't look at day over fifteen years old!_

Author Note: okay I need to add this in.

Kaze means wind for those who didn't guess. Hime sword element is the wind.

Hikari means light. Her Hikari kaze is a healing sword that let her heal people and revive the dead. And her other one is Kage means dark. Her Kage kaze is pretty much her attacking one. Zephyr is the name of her zanpakutou with means wind as well. And the attack she used that did damage to herself as well as to Ichigo kamikaze was a deadly attack in japan. It was only used as the last plan, meaning it was a deadly attack that could kill like the wind.

I hope that help clears up a bit.


	12. Trial

Okay, I know this is late again! And I am sorry! It couldn't be helped really. I have been working 40 hours every week now. So I don't really get anything done at home. So that's the reason why this is so late. But the bright side is. The story is going where I hoped it to go. That's a bright side to this right? Well I think so! And that's what matters. And again guys thanks for the reviews. I glad so many people like my story.

**Chapter 12: Trial**

(Hime pov)

Shiro-kun made me promise not to use my bankai again for some time. He worries too much! Anyways…it was fun testing…Kurosaki Ichigo. Uh…Shiro-kun would be angry if I said that out loud.

But…it was fun seeing his power close up. I…sound too much like Kenpachi. And…I could not love fighting as much as he does. No…no one could love it as much as he does.

But…so far it was still a draw. "I guess…no one really won…" I whispered as I stood up. "…let Inoue make the chose." Ichigo quickly told me. "Ah…that's right I should go see how placing the seal on her is coming…" I whispered to myself. "Renji, I leave Kurosaki Ichigo with you. But for the time being He…may not be anywhere by Inoue Orihime until the seal is Complete." I quickly told Renji.

"…Y-yes…" Renji quickly said. "Good, I'm counting on you." I said turning toward Hitsugaya. "Shiro-kun if you would please come with me." I said looking toward him. "…yes, Sa-san…" Hitsugaya whispered to me. It had been long time cent he called me that name.

But now wasn't the time to think about memories. And I had others things I needed to do. People…I need to protect. But…this body can only hold up for so much.

But…I have to keep going I have to may sure the seal working on Inoue Orihime's body. Because…she's…I quickly shook that thought out of my head. I shouldn't be thinking of matters as that. I had no time to think on that matter.

Inoue Orihime's had god's powers to turn back time just as myself. But…she was still understanding them. But there is a chance she may recover them. Because…my power is inside that seal they are placing on her.

But…it's very low. She only had 10 chance of recovering her powers. But since my power and her are very much like it could really be…45 chance.

But…still. I feel worried. Was this all part of Aizen plan as well? He had been quiet for far too long. What is he really planning?

"Sa-san." Hitsugaya spoke up to me. "What? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts. What is it, Shiro-kun?" I asked him. "…we have made it to the 4th division. Where they are placing the seal on Inoue Orihime." Hitsugaya told me. "That we have." I whispered looking around. When I get lost in my thoughts…I just forget about things around myself. This is one of my down falls about myself.

Especially at a time like this. I shouldn't be getting lost anywhere. I still have too much I need to get done.

"Let us head inside." I said staring up toward the door. "Yes…" Hitsugaya whispered to me. Hitsugaya slowly started to open the door. The door into the 4th division.

(Orihime pov)

It soon became quiet as they placed the spirit seal on me. I was told not to move for the time being. But…how long would I have to stay still like this?

I don't know. They never told me that.

But I dunno how long I was just laying there. But soon a shinigami entered the room and ran up to the 4th division captain. "…what is it?" Unohana Retsu-san asked. Unohana-san is the captain of the 4th division. She is very kind. I could never see her point a sword toward another.

"I'm sorry…to come in at a time like this…" The shinigami quickly said to the captain. "It is alright, is something the matter?" Unohana asked in a claim matter. "No it's just the spirit hime-sama has just entered the 4th division." The shinigami quickly told Unohana-san.

"I see…more than likely…she's coming to see how the seal is coming along on Inoue Orihime…" Unohana quickly said. "T-To see me?" I asked as I slowly sat up. "Inoue Orihime you still shouldn't be moving." One of the 4th division shinigami's told me. "B-But…" I whispered to the shinigami.

"You wish to greet her? But it would only give hime-sama worries to see you up and about." Unohana told me. "But…she's coming all the way here just to see me. I-I don't want to be any more trouble for the spirit hime-sama." I cried lightly. "No worries, I will send a shinigami to guide her here." Unohana-san said smiling lightly toward me.

Sent…someone?

"Nergal…" Unohana called as a shinigami with long red hair tied back appeared before her. "Yes…? Unohana Retsu-san?" The shinigami asked. "The spirit hime-sama is heading this way could you go guide her to are location?" Unohana asked nergal. "Yes, that will not be a problem. Leave it to me." Nergal quickly said before disappearing from the room.

"There, hime-sama will be here shortly." Unhana-san told me. But…because of me…I gave someone more work. "There is no need to look troubled. Nergal's is one of Hime-sama personal guards. They do anything for her." Unohana-san told me. "Personal guards?" I asked.

"Yes. She has four of them. Two normally always stay by herself. And Nergal helps out in the 4th division." Unohana-san said looking a bit worried. What was making her worry so? Was she worried over…the spirit hime-sama?

But Still I had no idea what this spirit hime-sama was like. What kind of person is she really? Well…she much be very kind to go so far just to help me.

Soon the door opened. I saw the shinigami called Nergal renter the room. "Welcome back." Unohana-san greeted her. Nergal slowly nodded toward her. "She got lost again…you have no sense of direction…that doesn't even make any sense how long you been around the 4th division…" I heard captain HItsugaya voice say. He sounded pretty annoyed. "Well it been sometime…sense I was in the 4th division." A female's voice quickly said back to HItsugaya.

"…You were the captain of this division for a long time. Did you get lost even then?" Hitsugaya asked as he slowly entered the room. "Hmm…mostly likely. But…I really don't remember." A dark hair shinigami answered Hitsugaya entering the room close behind him. "Gees…you and that memory of yours." Hitsugaya said with a sigh.

I had never seen this shinigami before…who? Who is she? I wondered as I watched her. Hitsugaya-kun must have known her pretty well by how he was acting around her.

I watched her quickly she looked toward me. I-I felt very nervous by her stare for some reason. I watched as Unohana-san greeted her. "Welcome hime-sama." Unohana-san said to the spirit hime. "Thank you, Unohana Retsu-san." She said giving unohana-san a nod before heading toward me.

D-Did Unohana-san call this shinigami hime-sama? Did-Did that mean this young looking girl…was really the spirit hime-sama?

"Inoue Orihime…I take is you?" She asked me. "Y-yes" I quickly yelled to her. She started to laugh a bit. "It's alright. There is no need to be nervous." She told me. I slowly nodded toward her. "…Anyways as Unohana-san said. I am Sara, the spirit hime-sama of the soul society." Spirit hime told me. "R-Really? You're the spirit hime-sama? But you look so young." I quickly said. "Thank you. It's always nice to hear that. But…this isn't my true form. That is why I look so young." She told me.

Isn't her true form? What could she truly mean by that? And if that isn't…then what is? And why…would she need another form? For what reason?

"Anyways…from what I heard your powers disappeared right?" Hime asked me. "Yes." I quickly answered her. "But…the kind of powers you had was…powers I guess you could say are god powers. Normally humans are never born with powers as you had." Hime told me.

But…what was she trying to tell me without truly tell me it?

"Hime-sama?" Captain Hitsugaya asked the spirit hime. "…God powers are normally only gave to the royal family of the soul society." Hime told me as she held her hands out in front of herself. "_Santen Kesshun_…" Hime whispered as a large shield appear before her. I couldn't believe my eyes. It looks just like mine! What…what did this mean?

What was the spirit hime trying to tell me?

"Inoue Orihime." Hime quickly said. "Yes?" I asked her. "In due time you will recover your powers." She told me. "How can you be so sure I will?" I asked her. "Because it's part of my job to know, you will recover them. But…but how long it will take I cannot say, that is still unknown." She said.

"Hitsugaya…Unohana-san…" Hime quickly said eyeing the two captains behind her. "Yes, hime?" They both asked her at the same time. "Please leave, I wish to speak to Inoue Orihime alone." Hime said eyeing them still. "As you wish Hime-sama." Unohana-san said before leaving the room and Hitsugaya slowly followed after her.

But what could the hime-sama. Wish to speak to me alone about? I couldn't help but wonder.

"Inoue Orihime…" She whispered to me. "Yes?" I asked her in return. "I will not lie to you. I asked Abarai Renji-kun to bring you here for two reasons." She told me. "Two reasons?" I asked feeling lost looking toward her. "Yes. You know the first reason. To place that seal on you. And the second reason is to clear your name." She looked very serious.

Second reason to bring me to the soul society is to clear my name? But…how does she know…I didn't join the Arrancar's on my own free will?

"…But how do you know?" I asked her. "You aren't the type to act foolish, Unlike that boy. More than likely you we're pushed against a wall and had to do as they told you. I'm right, aren't I?" She asked me. "Yes…it is as you say. That is how it was. I…I did what I thought I had too. But I wonder…if I did the right thing after all. I am still unsure about that. I still wonder…Did I do the right thing? I know I had to do as I was told to protect everything. But still…I don't know…I…" I cut myself off. This feeling wouldn't disappear.

Because…they got hurt still because of me, It was…It was my fault.

"Regret…" I heard hime-sama say. "What?" I asked her. "What you are feeling right now is normal…but I believe you did the right thing. It was the only thing you could do. And it was right. So worry not and do not worry about things that would happen no matter what." Hime-sama told me.

Would happen no matter what? Did that mean…it would happen even if I tried to stop it from happening?

"Inoue Orihime…In two weeks I wish to have a trial to show your innocents. I wish for you to take part in it…To tell us what truly happened. Will you do this?" Hime-sama asked me. "Yes, I will take part in the trial. But…I have a small request." I said looking a bit unsure.

"A request…? And what would that be?" Hime-sama asked me. "I wish for Kurosaki-kun not to be in the room when I tell everything that happened, please…" I whispered to her. "What an easy request. That can be done without a problem. Kurosaki Ichigo will be kept out of the trial room. But until then please rest. It will still take two days for the seal to be complete on your body. So please rest until then. And if you need anything…Unohana-san will get it for you, alright?" Hime asked me.

"Yes." I answered her before she left the room. But…it looked like I would be in the soul society for a bit longer. But now…I had finally met the spirit hime-sama.

But…she looks so young. But I can see why all the shinigami's put they're trust into her. Because…she is the kind of person…that would do anything for another.

I guess…she's just like me.


	13. Innocent

Yeah, I got another chapter done. I wanted it get this out before my birthday. That was Friday. So uh yeah…that didn't happen as you can see. So uh yeah…I just finished it now. Again guys thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes where the story is going and I hope you guys keep coming back as it goes on.

**Warning:**** This chapter will have some Rangiku groping people. You have been warned! You have been warned! So don't say I didn't warn you! I mean it! So stop reading the warning now!**

**Chapter 13: Innocent**

( Ichigo pov )

At first when the spirit hime-sama told me I had to stay away from Inoue. I felt angry. What gave her the right to tell me something like that. But then Renji explained to me the reason why she told me that.

"The spirit seal take close to three days to fully seal on a body, and in that time…if the one who has the seal on that person's body back firer…the seal will…well pretty much take all the spirit energy from the user; and the user will die." Renji told me. The spirit seal was a danger thing. "…but what does any of that have to do with me?" I asked him. "Well…if that person who has the spirit seal on them within the three days gets too emotions…it can back fires." Renji told me.

I see…that was why…Sara-hime told me to stay away from Inoue. But something still didn't add up. Why was she going so far for Inoue? Did she have a reason for everything…she was doing? Or…not?

I still don't understand. What is the Spirit-hime really up too? Damnit…so many questions without answers. And I'm just getting more confused.

**Three days later…**

( Orihime pov )

After three days the spirit seal had been complete on me. I could finally get up and more around again. And my legs really needed to walk around a bit. It felt good to walk around again but I could see the seal on me as I stood up. They had placed it on my right shoulder. But…not only that did I see when I stood up. I saw some mark on my right hand. But…it had never been there before.

"…What…does that sign mean?" I wondered as I stared down toward my hand. Why did it just appear out of nowhere? Could the seal spirit have made it appear? I didn't know. I felt like I just had hundred questions then.

But soon I heard the door quickly open. "Orihime-chan!" I heard Rangiku-san call to me. "R-Rangiku-san?" I asked as I slowly turned around to face the door. But as soon as I did turn around I was attacked by a hug. "Ahhh!" I let out a small scream as Rangiku-san hugged me so tightly. I felt like…I couldn't breathe.

"You sure made me worry Or-ih-i-me…chan!" Rangiku-san told me. "Well…I guess I was more worried when hime-chan told me about it but still! I had to come make sure you we're alright!" Rangiku-san told me. "Ran-Rangiku-san…I-I can't breathe…" I cried to her. "Oh? Oh! I'm sorry, hehe!" Rangiku-san said with a laugh as she quickly let go of me.

Rangiku-san would always be this carefree no matter what. But…that isn't really a bad thing.

But…so much had happened lately and…I still needed to thank the spirit hime-sama for going so far…just for me. It was the right thing to do!

"Rangiku-san?" I asked her. "Hmm? Yes, what is it?" Rangiku-san asked me in return. "Do-Do you know where hime-sama is right now?" I asked her. "hime-chan? Hmm…more than likely she's in the women' bath right now." Rangiku-san told me. "…C-Could you tell me where it is. I really need to speak with her…I-I still haven't thanked her in any kind of way. So…So I…" I started to say.

"There is no need for that. Hime-chan always had more than one reason for doing anything she does." Rangiku-san told me. "…More than one reason?" I asked. "Yes. Plus…even if you do thank her…she will tell you there is no need to thank her. I guess you could say…she doesn't like hearing thank you." I never heard anyone didn't like to hear that.

But…why wouldn't she like to hear it? I don't understand much at all about the spirit hime-sama. I'm sure Rangiku-san knows her pretty well. Come to think of it…all Shinigamis act as they know her pretty well. I wonder why that is…

"But still…even if she doesn't…" I started to say. "Want to hear it…I-I still need to say thank you to her. So please Rangiku-san could you…?" I started to ask her. "hehe…I knew or-ih-ime-chan would say that! Don't worry I'll take you right to her. But remember…I did warn you. That she will not want to hear it." Rangiku-san warned me again. "I know…but still this is something I have to do." I told her. "Yeah, I understand. Well…let's go to hime-chan then!" Rangiku-san yelled taking a hold of my hand and racing out of the room pulling me with her.

( Hime pov )

"I feel uneasy…everything is coming true from what I have foreseen. This can't be a good thing. Something will go wrong…sooner than later…" I sighed to myself as I stared down at my right hand. The sign of the soul society was showing up. It-It felt painful gain. But I knew why it was…acting up.

And it was my own fault it was. "…I put too much of my energy into the spirit seal. I still haven't recovered from making the seal or using my Bankai. I have to be careful…until I recover all my energy back…" I whispered to myself. I sign was glowing red. That was a bad sign.

Every royal was born with a sign on one of they're hands. And it would always appear when they are weak. But…mine always shows lately. Because…I am pushing my body far too hard. When I shouldn't be. This body can't take too much to start with. And I always push it past its limits.

I hope…Inoue Orihime's sign didn't appear. I can't let her find out…what I am hiding. What would she think…if I told her…she's really…? I started to wonder.

"Hi-me-chan!" I heard a voice yell toward me. I blinked a bit looking up. I found Rangiku-san and Inoue Orihime standing there. "Rangiku-san? Inoue Orihime?" I asked them. What were they doing here at a time like this?

"H-Hello hime-sama…" Inoue Orihime said nervously. "Hello…" I whispered to her. She calls me Hime-sama. That's a bit sad. It's so sad…because she's really…I wonder. "…what brings you here, Inoue Orihime?" I asked her. "umm well…I didn't say it before. So I…just wanted to thank…." Inoue started to say. "There is no need for that." I quickly told her. "B-but…" inoue whispered to me.

"You don't need to thank me. I did what I did because I wanted too. So, save your thanks. For another time, alright?" I asked her. "y-Yes…'' Inoue whispered to me "Well now that…over…" Rangiku-san said with a grin across her face. "…Whatever, your planning you better not even think about it…" I warned her. "Planning? Me? Would I do that?" Rangiku-san asked me. "Yes…you would! And knowing you…you are planning too…" I started to say.

Just then I felt Rangiku do what I thought she had been planning. "I haven't touched these for some time. But…they feel much bigger in your true form…" Rangiku said groping me. "…W-what the hell?! Let go! Stop touching them!" I yelled trying to pull away from Rangiku. "why? If I don't do this…who will? Hime-chan just so cute…she needs this king of attraction from someone…" Rangiku told me.

"I don't want it!" I yelled shaking my head. "Maybe Captain Hitsugaya would do this for you! Captain small and cute too!" Rangiku said with a laugh. "No! He's like a little brother to me! What are you talking about it just wrong!" I quickly yelled up to her. "So? It doesn't mean…he wouldn't do so, for hi-me-chan!" Rangiku told me. "Shut up…he would be angry over this and if he knew that you called him small…" I whispered to her. "Well…what he doesn't know. Will not hurt him!" Rangiku said with a grin across her face.

"Okay!" Rangiku yelled letting go of me and looking toward Inoue. "Err?" Inoue asked. "Orihime-chan turn!" Rangiku-san yelled running toward her. "N-No! please rangiku-san!" Inoue cried before getting attacked.

Rangiku has to be bi. She just has to be…specially doing things like this. I felt so votilented. And this wasn't the first time she did this too.

**Somewhere close by…**

"…Why are my ears burning today?" Hitsugaya asked out loud. "oh, that's good Toushirou-kun! That means someone talking about you!" Hinamori cried. "…I have a feeling it's not in a good way. Whoever talking about me…" Hitsugaya growled to himself. Hinamori could only give her childhood friend a confused look.

( Hime pov cont. )

"…Will you stop feeling up everyone now?" I asked rangiku. "Hmm…I guess. For now…that is." Rangiku told me. Sometimes I wonder how she really became a shinigami. Her personal is just…well I don't even know how to word it now.

But…she normally doesn't act serious very much. But again…maybe I am serious far too much.

"Oh…you're so cute Orihime-chan!" Rangiku cried groping Inoue some more. "R-Rangiku-san please s-stop!" Inoue cried. "Aww…your still embarssed hehe!" Rangiku laughed.

"Rangiku…stop feeling her up!" I yelled to her. "…temper, temper! It's not good for you to get so angry hi-me-chan!" Rangiku cried letting go of Inoue. I knew Rangiku was right. But I wouldn't tell her so.

And…the trail was getting closer and closer. Day by day; little by little the day of the trail was quickly coming up.

But…no matter what I wouldn't let anything happen to inoue Orihime. No matter what the outcome of the trail maybe.


	14. Truth

Okay a bit of news before I start this one. A second bleach movie is coming out. Called The Diamond Dust Rebellion. And it appears to be a movie that will have Hitsugaya Toushirou as a big part in this movie. You can see a bit about it at the end of episode 152; a preview of it that is. Anyways again guys thanks for the reviews from last chapter.

**Chapter 14: Truth**

(Hime pov)

The day had finally come.

"Hime-sama…things are about ready…" Ceres told me. "Good how long will it take for everything to be ready?" I asked her. "About an hour or two. Ma'am…" She said bowing toward me.

Yes…it would be very soon now. The waiting was about over.

"Good…tell Matsumoto Rangiku-san to bring Inoue Orihime to the drawing room. We will have the trial there." I told her. "As you wish hime-sama…" Ceres said before disappearing from the room. "Pallas…" I quickly spoke up. "Yes, Hime-chan!" Pallas quickly said.

"Go give Abarai Renji-kun his job to keep kurosaki Ichigo away from the drawing room. I do not care how he does it. Just tell him to make sure it is done, without faint." I quickly told her. "Yes, hime-chan!" Pallas yelled before leaving the room.

Everything happens for a reason. But why is it this way? Why does it have to be this way?

Is it destined? No…I do not believe in things as this. Maybe this is just how the story has been written?

"Hime-sama?" A shinigami asked from behind me. "…yes, Marduk?" I asked the green hair shinigami. "We should start are way to the drawing room…hime." Marduk told me. "Yeah…your right. I guess I shouldn't beat around the bust any longer." I slowly shook my head a bit. "Let us go then, marduk…" I told her. "Yes, hime-sama…" The two of us quickly left the room.

(Orihime pov)

Before long I found Rangiku-san leading me to a room. More than likely this room where I was going…was here the trail would take place. I felt so nervous.

"Orihime-chan…" Rangiku-san quickly said to me. "Y-Yes?" I asked her. "More likely you guessed what is happening…we are going to the room where the trial will take place." Rangiku-san told me. "Yes…I kinda guessed that. But…what do I really need to tell?" I asked her. "What happened, and…" Rangiku-san started to say. "And?" I asked.

"Hime-sama…wishes to know what Arrancar kidnapped you…" Rangiku-san told me. The Arrancar that…?! I thought. How could I forget his voice? Or his face? I couldn't. I couldn't forget. Because his name is…Ulquiorra. HI swords…I couldn't even ask why. Why pick me?

_Do not ask woman. Do not say a word._ His voice I wouldn't forget. His ice chill voice. A voice without true emotion. Arrancar is a form of a hollow after all.

Would I have to tell where he met me? What he told me to do? And if…I didn't do as he told me. He…He would kill them. He would kill my friends.

"Orihime-chan?" I heard rangiku-san asked me. "What? I'm sorry Rangiku-san I wasn't listening." I quickly told her. Rangiku-san slowly shook her head. "It's nothing…we should hurry…it wouldn't be fair to keep hime-sama waiting…" Rangiku-san told me with a smile. "Yeah…" I whispered to Rangiku-san as we hurried toward the drawing room.

I would tell all there was. I would tell my story of what took place. But…would they believe my words?

Before long myself and Rangiku-san stopped in front of two huge doors. Was this outside the drawing room? I wondered staring up at the doors.

"Orihime-chan…before we enter…just to let you know…" Rangiku-san started to tell me. "Hime-sama will look different. She will be in her true form within this room. Hime-sama has two forms. The one you saw before she trains in and…when she's weak or tired she becomes that form as well." Rangiku-san told me. "And the other form?" I asked her. "Not many people outside of captains have seen her true form. My captain has only seen her true form…two times." Rangiku-san told me. "She uses her true form only when she truly needs too. It takes up too much of her energy just to hold the form. But when she is seen in a matter as this she uses her true form. She was the one that started the ranks in the shinigamis as well…Hime-sama means very much too all us shinigamis. But she also wishes to protect humans from hollows." Rangiku-san slowly nodded to me.

The spirit hime-sama had done so much for not just the soul society but us humans as well. Rangiku-san was telling me that. They were very grateful to have her. The way she did things was different but…she did what she does for a good reason. She wishes to protect everyone. Her words…her kindness could be felt so easy.

And because of that I would tell hime-sama everything.

The door slowly started to open. A blinding light greeted me as they opened all the way. Rangiku-san nodded to me as we both slowly entered the room. I could see shinigamis everywhere in the room. I saw some of them started to talk as I walked pass them.

Was I seen as a trailer to many of them?

I felt so…nervous in this room with so many shinigami. I could feel all their eyes staring at me with coldness. I never thought so many shinigamis would be here to hear what I have to say. Could I really do this after all? No…why was I questioning myself now? I told hime-sama I would. And I couldn't go back on my words now.

"Quiet! I want silent now!" I heard a woman voice yell. I was startled by the woman's voice. I looked ahead of me to find a woman with very dark brown long hair. Was that…? Was that hime-sama true form?

"From this point forward if anyone but myself or orihime-chan makes a sound you will be removed from this room. Do I make myself clear?" Hime-sama asked looking around the room. Only silent answer her. "Good." Hime-sama quickly said as she nodded toward me. "Go on Orihime-chan…" Rangiku-san whispered to me. I slowly nodded to rangiku-san and made my way to hime-sama.

Hime-sama smiled kindly to me. She never believed I did anything wrong. She had told me before. But why did she believe that? When all the other shinigamis believed I back stabbed them?

"Please sit down, Orihime-chan." Hime-sama told me pointing to a chair. I did as I was told to do. "…Orihime-chan. I wish to know two things from you. First the name of the Arrancar you met in the tunnel. And what he told you to do and what would happen if you didn't listen." Hime-sama told me. "The name of the Arrancar I met in the tunnel was Ulquiorra." I told Hime-sama.

_Flash back…_

He appeared so quickly back then. I didn't know how to react. But by the time I did…I was too late.

"Only two bodyguards? How disappointing." Ulquiorra said stepping toward me. "You guys are so unorganized, it's too bad though…I really wanted to stay and chat. But that makes it more convenient for me." He said eyeing the two shinigamis with me.

I remembered him from back then. He was from the other time. "Who…what are you, you bastard an arrancar?!" one of the shinigamis with me yelled to Ulquiorra. He started to move his arm. "Wait! You have something to say to me, right?" I asked him. But before I could get answer out of him. He shot a beam of energy at the shinigami. "That's right woman. I have businesses with you." He told me.

"Souten Kishun!" I yelled covering the shinigami. "Run away! Please get away from here!" I quickly yelled to the other shinigami. "Bu…But…" The other shinigami said nervously. "Run away!! I beg you!!" I yelled to him. But as I finished saying that Ulquiorra attacked him as well. "Ayame!" I yelled covering him as well. "You can even regenerate injuries that extensive? Most impressive!" Ulquiorra said.

I slowly looked back toward him. "Follow me, woman." Ulquiorra quickly told me. "What…" I started to ask. "Don't speak. You will say **yes **reply any other way, I…" He started to tell me. "Won't kill **you**." He told me. "But I'll kill your **Friends**" Ulquiorra told me.

This had all been planned out. Screen of all of them fighting appeared before me. "Don't ask anything, don't say anything. You have no rights to anything the only thing that you have grasping in your hand is the throats of your comrades that rest on the guillotine of the string you hold. That's all. Understand this, woman. This isn't a negotiation." Ulquiorra told me. "It's an order."

To save them…I would have to give up so much. My freedom…my dreams. I would have to give up everything.

"Aizen-sama desires your power. I've been instructed to bring you back unharmed. I'm only going to say it once more. Come with me, woman." Ulquiorra told me again.

I greeted to it.

And he handed over something called a spiritual shell to me.

"As long, as you wear this there will be a special reimaku that will form around you. Your existence will only be recognized by us Arrancar. And at the same time, you will attain power that will allow you to penetrate matter. Wear this and don't let go of it." Ulquorria told me. "Understood…" I whispered to him. "I will give you a 12 hours grace. During that time…I will allow you, to bid farewell to one person only. However if he or she realizes anything, on that occasion I will deem that as a violation of my orders." He told me.

The appointed time is 0:00. You have until then to finish what your must and report to the designed meeting place.

Don't forget…you may only bid farewell to…one person.

_End of flashback…_

That all…I could tell. I hope hime-sama wouldn't ask what person I said goodbye too. I didn't wish to tell her.

There was silent that followed me. No one said a word. Did-Did they not believe me?

"It was as I foreseen…" Hime-sama slowly spoke up. "Hime-sama foresaw what the human told us?" one shinigami asked. "Don't act so surprised hime-sama can see the future of others after all…" Another shinigami said.

Hime-sama could foresee the future of others? That was…unbelievable. But…if that was true…that's why she sent renji-kun for me. She planned out everything.

"Silent!" Hime-sama quickly yelled again. "One much not know they're own future. It is a taboo. A Taboo much not be broken. If I had told Inoue Orihime of her future more danger make have be fallen her." Hime-sama told everyone in the room.

Then in her own way…she was telling us…it had to happen. It couldn't be stopped.

"And the soul society as well as her own world protecting those around me is the highest on my list even now. I wish for no sacrifice ever, as long as I live as the soul society spirit hime-sama Sara-san!" Hime-sama yelled.

It was still silent after hime-sama words. Her words are law. She wishes to protect everyone. Humans…and her people in the soul society as well.

But soon…the shinigamis quickly started to clap. Hime-sama slowly nodded to herself. Yamamoto slowly stepped up beside her. "…well done, hime-sama." He told her. "Thank you. It when over better than I thought it would." Hime-sama told him. "Indeed, but nothing you couldn't take care of yourself." Yamamoto whispered to her. "You still think too highly of me. I can't do everything I want too. I am without freedom after all." Hime-sama slowly shook her head.

"You're still talking that way. You're still a child after all. Troublesome little hime." Yamamoto said with a sigh.

"…I guess I still am." She quickly nodded to herself. "…are you still planning what we started to talk about?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes, if we could talk more about it in your room…I need to bring two shinigamis with me." Hime-sama told Yamamoto. "Very well, I will meet you there…Sara-hime." Yamamoto said before disappearing.

"Matsumoto Rangiku-san…" Hime-sama quickly said. "Yes, hime-sama?" Rangiku-san asked as she appeared in front of me. "Please help inoue Orihime-chan back to her room to rest." Hime-sama quickly said. Rangiku-san quickly nodded to her. "B-But!" I quickly spoke up. "Please still stay here for today to rest. You may return to your world tomorrow…" Hime-sama quickly said to me. "O-Okay…" I whispered to her before she left the room.

_Somewhere not far from the drawing room…_

(Ichigo pov)

"…Are you trying to keep me away from the trial?" I asked renji feeling annoyed. "What would give you a crazy idea like that ichigo?" Renji asked me in return. "…Because we pass by this same red door three times! Are you trying keep me away from the trial?" I asked him. "…well…uh In short, yes." Renji quickly told me stopping in his tracks.

"…Renji…" I whispered glaring toward him. "Whoa…! It's not like I wanted too! It was an order from hime-sama!" Renji quickly told me. "…An order from hime-sama? Why would she order something like that?" I asked him. "Don't know. She never gives reasons behind her orders. Truth be told it's hard to know what she plans or is thinking for that matter. The only person who may know that would be General Commander." Renji told me.

"…that old captain?" I asked him. "Yeah, she was the one who named him general. And normally makes him act lead when she isn't around." Renji told me.

(Hime pov)

"Your plan is going very well, hime-sama…" Yamamoto told me. "Indeed it is…that is why I am scared. Things that go this well mess up normally along the way." I slowly shook my head. "…you still wish to continue with your plan right?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes, so I will leave things to you when I am away. Please do as you would always do general commander." I told him. "As you wish…hime-sama. But why only two shinigamis? Wouldn't it be wiser to take three with you?" Yamamoto asked me.

"Two are only needed for this. I have handpicked the two as well. And it will not be for very long. Two months then we will return here." I told Yamomoto. "…who did you hand pick?" he asked me. "Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji-kun. They will act as I wish when on the mission with me. And we much keep a low profile in the human world." I told him. "…Rukia has recovered then I take it." I quickly nodded to him.

"She requested to help me in any matter that she could. That is why I picked her. And renji's skills are needed. This mission isn't a high rank one…it just one to make sure inoue orihime's spirit seal truly hold up in her world. And if the seal starts to weaken hollows will appear…" I told him. "And you will redo the seal as well…right?" He asked me. "That's the plan. And I hope the feeling of something going wrong will disappear soon…" I said with a sigh. "You are really going too far for that human girl, Inoue Orihime." He told me.

"Maybe so…but you would too if she was your sibling…" I said staring him in the eyes.

I would protect my little sister no matter what.

I didn't care what the sacrifice would be…I would do anything so she wouldn't have to feel regret again.


	15. KaraKura

Happy holidays and happy New Year everyone. I guess it been a little bit sense I put my last chapter out. Sorry about that, I been busy over the holiday. But anyways I hope everyone had a great holiday and will also have a great new year.

**Chapter 15: KaraKura**

(Orihime pov)

Early the next morning I was saying my goodbyes to Rangiku-san. It was time for me to return home.

"Aww…are you sure you want to leave so soon, or-ih-ime-chan?" Rangiku-san asked me. "Yes. I need to return home." I told Rangiku-san. "Aww…I was hoping we could bathe together one more time…before you left…" Rangiku-san quickly said. "S-sorry..But I really need to go back…" I told her as I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

"Well fine. But next time you come back to the soul society…you aren't getting out of it! Oh, maybe I can get hime-chan to join us too!" Rangiku-san said with a laugh. I didn't know what to say to her. But I felt myself slowly nod to her. "Alright, that's a promise then!" Rangiku-san told me. I nodded toward her again.

Soon I finished saying my goodbyes to Rangiku-san and started my way toward the door to the path to my world. Could I finally return to normal when I return home?

I don't know…I guess only time will tell.

(Hime pov)

"I will be leaving now…General Commander…" I told Yamamoto. "Very well…hime-sama. I will see you when you return." He told me. "Yes, you will goodbye for now…" I told him before leaving the room.

Yamamoto slowly shook his head. "This is my fault…" He told himself. "…Was it wise to let her go, sire?" His vice captain asked him. "No. It wasn't. But…it couldn't be helped. What is sealed away within her must be kept a secret. That information doesn't leave this room." Yamamoto told his vice captain.

"As you wish…Captain. But aren't you worried about her safely with only two shinigamis with her?" Yamamoto quickly nodded. "Yes, indeed I am. But…we can't act against Hime-sama. What she wishes for is law. We cannot go against her wishes. We must let her be and hope everyone goes as she plans." Yamamoto said hitting his staff on the floor.

"…But captain…I don't think this is right to still keep from her. I mean what is sealed inside her is…!" Yamamoto's vice captain started to say. "No! There will be no more talk on this matter! Is that understood?" Yamamoto asked. "…Y…Yes, understood, Captain…" soon the vice captain left the room.

This isn't something I wanted to keep from Hime-sama. This was something I had to keep from her. It was the way to protect her.

But…one day she will find out the secret. And on that day she will be in great danger. That day…we will have to protect her with are lifes. So…what is sealed away within her doesn't fall into the wrong hands.

Yamamoto was hiding something deep within his eyes. But what that something is…I do not know. But for now it matters not. I will deal with that when I return here after the mission.

Yes. I must only think about the mission now. And only that…

(Ichigo pov)

I was waiting…at the gate. But I still don't understand much of anything that took place…anything that lead up to coming back here to the soul society or the spirit hime.

Why was she just letting us return home? Why did she go so far just to help Inoue? What could she really gain from all of this?

Nothing…as far as I could see. But…maybe Renji had been right. No one can tell what Hime is thinking. Maybe only she could know that.

What is her true goal?

"Thinking this much…is going to drive me crazy!" I yelled running my hands in my hair. "Kurosaki-kun!" I heard Inoue's voice yell to me. "I-Inoue!" I quickly said as she stopped before me. She quickly smiled toward me. I haven't seen her smile like that for long time. This smile wasn't fake. This smile was truly real.

"Ready to head home?" I asked her. "Yeah!" She quickly answered me. "Yeah, so am I…" I told her. She nodded to me. We would just have to wait for the path to open. "…How do you feel, Inoue?" I asked her. "I feel better now. Thanks to the spirit hime-sama. Because of her…in time she said I will even recover my powers!" Inoue told me. She hasn't sounded this happy for a long time.

I don't really know or understand what the spirit hime did for Inoue. But…whatever she did…truly helped Inoue. And for that I am grateful.

And she didn't ask for anything in return. But…I wonder if she can be trusted. This spirit hime of the soul society. I don't know…but I have a feeling I should keep an eye on her. And for some reason I have a feeling…this will not be the last time we meet her.

"Kurosaki-kun! Rangiku-san told me Kuchiki-san has recovered too! I was so happy to hear it! And…And I was glad…to know she's really alright…" Inoue quickly told me. That was right…the spirit hime said she was slowly recovering. But she recovered faster then what she said. "Isn't that great news Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked me. "Yeah. But…nothing can keep her down long. She just like some kind of bug…you just can't…" I started to say as I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

"Son of a…" I started to say as I turned to see what had hit me. "So…I'm a bug now, Ichigo?!" An angry Rukia asked me. "…uh…" She glared at me as renji shook his head a bit. "Kuchiki-san!" Inoue cried. "Hello, Inoue." Rukia said with a quickly smile toward her. "You really are alright, thank god…" Inoue cried. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really alright…Inoue." Rukia told Inoue.

"…What brings you two here anyways?" I asked them "A mission. I dunno why I was picked but…Rukia asked to go. The spirit hime-sama needed two shinigamis for this mission." Renji told me. "…The spirit Hime?" I asked. "Yeah…I owe her a lot and I told her I would help with anything that first came up." Rukia told me. "Then…the head of this mission…is?" I asked. "That would be me." Hime's voice quickly said.

"Hime-sama…" Rukia quickly said. "At easier. We will be leaving Shorty. Are you ready, Kuchiki? Abarai?" She asked the two of them.

"Yes!" They both answered at the same time. "Very good. Orders will be told when we get there as well as how long we will be gone. Is this understood?" The spirit hime asked the two of them as she eyed me. "Yes!" They both answered again.

What was this mission she spoke of? And why was she eyeing me?

"Umm…if I may ask…" Inoue started to ask the Hime. "You may." She quickly said. "…Where are you heading too?" Inoue asked her. "Karakura." Hime quickly said. "…Why there?" I asked eyeing the spirit hime. "I have no reason to answer to you, Kurosaki Ichigo!" She spirit hime said sticking her tongue out at me. "…Are you two years old?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled toward me. And here I thought when I left the soul society…I thought I wouldn't be seeing her again for some time. Boy was I wrong. What the hell kind of mission did she have to do in Karakura anyways?

(Hime pov)

Soon the path open before us and five of us started are way.

This was the first time…I had left the soul society. I had never been to Earth. No…I guess I could call it the human world. What would Karakura town be like I wonder? Soon we made it to the other side. We found ourselves in alleyway.

"It's good to be back, home again." Inoue quickly said. "Yeah…but I didn't think more would be coming along…" Ichigo said glaring toward me, Rukia and Renji. "Oh, well too bad deal with it." I told him. "…you know I don't like your personal one bit." Ichigo quickly told me. "Should I care?" I asked him.

Ichigo glared toward me. "Kurosaki-kun…please don't." Inoue cried to him. "…Fine." Ichigo said giving in to her. "Hime-sama?" Rukia asked me. I slowly nodded to her.

I couldn't speak with Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo here. They cannot know the mission. "Ichigo why don't you take Inoue home?" I asked him. "What?" Inoue and Ichigo asked at the same time. "Well…it is late…and you don't know what kind of danger could be waiting for her…this late at night right?" I asked him. "Stop it…" He growled toward me. "…will you take her home then?" I asked him.

"…Fine! If that gets you off my back I will alright!" Ichigo yelled toward me. "Eh?" Inoue looked confused about the whole thing. "…C-come on…Inoue I-I'll walk you home…" He told her. She slowly nodded to him. Soon the two of them started on they're way.

"Hime-san playing match maker you don't see that everyday…" Renji said with a grin. "Shut up…renji-kun…" I said glaring toward him. "…She just needed to get them away to tell us about the mission, idiot!" Rukia yelled at Renji. "Why are you so angry?!" Renji yelled back at Rukia. "Because you're being an idiot! It's not that hard to see this is a high level mission!" Rukia yelled again. "Yes, what Rukia says is true. This is A3 level mission." I told the two of them. "…A3? You can't be serious. That's a captain level mission…" Renji quickly said.

"Indeed it is. This mission is very hard as you guessed. You may not tell any human about it. Not even Inoue Orihime or Kurosaki Ichigo! Is that understood?" I asked the two of them. "Yes." They both quickly answered. "This mission will test how strong the spirit seal is on Inoue Orihime. The mission is to take out the hollows that appear. And if you must protect Inoue Orihime. I do not care how it is done. I just want it done." I told them.

"…A mission like this…and you only picked two shinigamis?" Rukia asked. "Yes. Two was only needed." I told her. "How long…will we be here?" Renji asked. "…before I would have said two to three months. But now I am unsure. We will see how things are after three months then go from there." I told them. "For the time being I wish for you two to enter Inoue's school again. And I will as well." I told them.

"Understood. Hime-san should we stay at the places we did before?" Renji asked. "Yes. It's the easy that way. That way we can be at three different places to keep a look out for hollows." I answered him. "Alright…then I will head to my location hime-sama." Rukia told me. "Yes, do so." I told her before she disappeared.

"Renji." I quickly said. "Yeah?" He asked. "…Please take me to Urahara Kisuke's shop. I need to speak with him." I told him. "Alright…" Renji told me as he led the way.

(??? pov)

"…Spirit hime-sama spotted heading toward Urahara Kisuke store. Orders…?" An ice chill voice asked out loud. "Keep a watch over her…before moving in. I want to make sure she is the one who has the item sealed away within her." Aizen voice said.

"Understood." The ice chill voice said. "I will send some…hollows to test her. And if it is her then bring her back here alive…Ulquiorra, understood?" Aizen voice asked. "Yes, understood. I will just keep watch for the time being…" Ulquiorra answered.

The Item sealed away is what Aizen-sama wishes for. I am his eyes and his will. What he wishes for…is also what I wish for.


	16. Benihime

Okay first of all I am not dead! Shocking isn't it? I have been sick the last weeks. So that's what really put me behind. That and I finally finished my wild arms story. So I should be working on this one more. I have working on chapter 17 as we speak! And Hitsugaya finally has a bigger part in the story as well. Yay. And Hinamori has a part in this chapter as well. And again thanks for the reviews guys. Love ya.

**Chapter 16: Benihime**

( Hime pov )

"Why did you want to come here anyways?" Renji quickly asked me as we stopped in front of Urahara Kisuke's store. "I believe I told you. I need to speak with him." I told him again. "Oh, come on that's not really much to go on." Renji said shaking his head a bit.

"This matter does not have anything to do with you. Please do not ask again." I said feeling angry. "Okay...okay gees. I was just asking." Renji said with a sigh.

Soon the two of us entered the store. "Ah, welcome! Welcome!" A voice quickly greeted us. "…Hello Urahara." Renji spoke up first. "Well if it isn't Abarai-san! What a surprise this is I must say…and who is this…with…" Urahara started to say. But quickly stopped when he got a good look at me.

"H-H-H-H-HIME-CHAN!" he yelled. "Ah…yes it's me. Uh…hello again I guess I should say…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head a bit. "…wait…you know him?" Renji asked me. "Renji…I am the spirit hime-sama. He was once a captain under me. So of course I know him." I told him.

"Uh…I guess that's true…" Renji slowly said. I slowly shook my head before I spoke to Urahara again. "Kisuke-san if it's not too much trouble I would like Abarai Renji-kun to stay here for the time being." I quickly told him. Urahara gave me a look before answering. "Sure, it's no trouble at all, hime-chan." He quickly told me.

"Good. And I would like to speak with you alone please." I told him. "Ah I see. Very well as you wish hime-chan." Urahara said as he closed his hand fan. "Abarai-san…if you would make yourself at home. Myself and Hime-chan have some business to take care of…" Urahara told him. "A-alright…" Renji slowly answered him.

Soon Urahara led me to a room. "This way…Hime-chan." He told me as he opened a sliding door for me. "Alright…" I slowly said and entered the room. He entered the room just behind me and closed the door. "Please have a sit." He told me pointing to a table. I slowly nodded and sat down at one end and Urahara sat down at the other end.

"Well…well I never thought this would really happen." He told me. I just shook my head a bit. Here it comes…I thought. "But it is very nice to see a beauty as you again, hime-chan." He quickly sucked up. "Careful don't let Yoruichi-san hear you say that." I warned him. "Ha ha…I am safe right now. Yoruichi-san isn't around right now." He told me.

"Oh? Because she isn't around give you the right to hit on anything with two legs?" I asked. "Ouch…that one hurts. Ha ha still the same as ever I see." Urahara said as he shook his head a bit. "As are you…but I still don't know if that's a good or bad thing…" I said as I started to grin.

"Ouch again. Never can take it easy on me…can you?" Urahara asked me. "Would you take it easy on me?" I asked him in return. "So true. I would not. But anyways…it nice to think about all the time that passed but…what brings you here hime-chan?" He asked me.

"I believe you know **it**finally happened." I told him. "Ah, I see…that's why you're here. Then I guess I will be seeing more of the lovely hime for a bit then." Urahara said nodding to himself. "Yes…you will but…" I started to say.

"No need to say it, Sara-hime. You don't need to thank me, but I looked over Inoue Orihime the best I could for you." He quickly told me. "Yes, I know you did. But still thank you for that Kisuke. And thank you for your quick work so we could enter Hueco Mundo so quickly." I said as I nodded to him. "I feel as if I did a bit wrong here…I mean…I did let some humans go…or did that all fall into your plan too?" Urahara asked.

I slowly smiled. "Maybe it did. They did buy us sometime after all." I told him. "…So you foresaw that as well. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You have never been wrong." I slowly nodded to him. "Yes that's the problem. It troubles me. What I have foreseen has never been 1 off. I even foresaw you and Yoruichi-san leaving the soul society. That's why I am very worried for what lays ahead. You see…" I told him.

"And the fact…that Aizen still hasn't been around?" He asked me. "yes." I quickly answered him. "I can see everyone's future around me…aside from my own. That is one of the things I do not understand." I slowly shook my head a bit. "…One cannot know they're own future maybe that is why." Urahara told me. "Taboo." I quickly said. "Yes. That's right. You should know that better than anyone, hime." He told me.

"…Indeed I do." I told him as I stood up. "I have brought two shinigami's with me, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. They are under my commands. We will be here for some time. But…if I need your aid…" I started to say. "Say no more. After how much you helped myself and Yoruichi-san. We will aid you in any way or form we can." He told me. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. Thank you for your time, Kisuke." I told him. "No, think nothing of it. It's always nice to see your face again." He told me. "Suck up." I quickly snapped. "Ha ha, just like old times huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, it really is, well then I will be on my way…" I told him. "Very well. But I do have a question before you leave…" He said as he stood up. "Yes?" I asked him as I got to my feet. "Why isn't captain Hitsugaya with you? It very surprising to not see him with you." He told me. "He wanted to come…but I needed him to take care of something for me in the soul society." I told him.

"Ah, I see…" Urahara slowly said.

( Toushirou pov )

Why did I agree to stay? I wondered as I looked down at the paper work on my desk.

I…I was worried. I mean…she took only two shinigamis. How couldn't I worry?

Two? Why only two?

"Idiot…" I whispered out loud. "Captain? Did you say something?" Matsumoto asked me. "What? No…I didn't' say a word…" I said as I turned in my chair to look out the window.

You idiot…

_Flash back…_

"You're taking only two shinigamis? Sa-san are you crazy?" I remembered asking her. "No. And I will be taking Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji." She told me. "…They aren't even captain level…" I quickly said. "Yes, that's true. But renji is a vice captain of the 6th division." She pointed out. "I know that! But…please rethink about this! Or even let me go with you!" I told her.

"Shiro-kun…" She slowly said. "Please…I-I will follow your every word without a questioning you at all." I told her. "No." She quickly said. "No? B-But why?" I asked her. "I need you to stay in the soul society, shiro-kun." She told me.

"But…what for?" I asked her. "I need someone to still watch over momo-chan." She told me. "…" I sighed to myself. "I understand you're worried for me. But I am still worried for momo as well. After all Aizen did to her. How he used her. I cannot leave her be alone, so please…" She started to say.

"Alright…alright! It's just weird to hear you say the word **Please **to me. Fine I'll stay…" I told her. "Thank you…Shiro-kun…" She smiled toward me.

_End of flash back…_

I felt a light blush cover my face as I thought about it. "Idiot…" I whispered again.

I know…she is right to still worry over Hinamori. After so much Aizen did to her.

But I wonder…Did Sa-san not see him doing this? No…she couldn't have. She would have stopped him if she had seen it right?

Maybe…I am thinking too much into this. I slowly stood up. "Matsumoto…I'm going for a walk." I told my vice captain. "Alright, captain…" She answered me hiding some papers under a chair. "…I'll…act like I didn't see that. But they better gone by the time I get back." I glared at her. She didn't answer me before I left the 10th division.

"Oh, my cute little captain! Hehe…what a worry wart you are!" Matsumoto said with a laugh.

The soul society was still recovering from Aizen's damage. Even now…it is still recovering. Three captains we lost. Aizen took two captains with him.

But still…somehow things are slowly coming back together. But mainly that was because of hime's help and the general commander.

I slowly sat down under a tree to take a break. I saw a group of trainee shinigamis walk by. More and more shinigamis have been coming along too. Maybe that was thanks to hime as well.

"Whitey-chan?" A voice called to me. I quickly blinked to find Hinamori waving her hand in front of my face. "Hinamori…" I quickly said. "You alright? It's not like you to space out." She asked me. "I was…just thinking." I slowly told her. "…you didn't yell at me." She pointed out. "…yell at you? For what?" I questioned her. "I called you whitey-chan." She told me. "…oh? Did you?" I asked her. "I called you it two times now! Oh…are you worried about s-san?" Hinamori asked me. "…no, why would I be?" I asked.

"…Whitey-chan!" Hinamori yelled. "What?!" I yelled back at her. "Stop lying to me!" She quickly said. "…I'm not…" I slowly said. "Yes you are! You have always worried about her! I have seen it every time!" Hinamori told me. "Hinamori this is different…it's just…" I started to say.

"No! You should have gone with her! S-san has always acted as a big sister to the both of us! Don't you want to help her?" Hinamori asked me. "Of course…I want too. It's just…she asked me to stay behind to take care of something for her." I told her.

"…That isn't like whitey-chan at all." She told me.

I could only give her a confused look. "You gave in that easy. I know you better than that. What happened to the stubborn whitey-chan I know?" She asked me. "I'm not stubborn…" I told her. "Yes, you are." She quickly told me. "No, I'm not!" I yelled back. "Yes, you are! You normally never back down ever! You just keep moving forward! That's the whitey-chan I know! And the one I grew up with." Hinamori told me.

She was…she was right.

Why the hell…had I given in to Sa-san so easy?

"Hinamori…I…" She quickly cut me off. "No, don't whitey-chan just go to S-san. Help her in any way you can, for the both of us." She told me.

I quickly nodded to her. Hinamori was right. As a shinigami…no as a captain and also as her friend it was my duty to do whatever I could to help her. Soon the two of us stopped a bit before the gate in shock. We saw commander general standing before the gate. "Captain General?" I asked him. "Ah, there you are. I was starting to wonder if she had been wrong." Yamamoto said eyeing me. "She? You mean hime?" I asked him.

"Yes, she said you would follow her. No matter what orders she gave you." Yamamoto said watching me closely. "I…" I shook my head a bit. "…Why are you just standing there?" He asked me. "What? I don't understand." I told him.

"You are keeping Hime-sama waiting. Aren't you going?" He asked me. "General? Then?" I started to ask. "She told me to let you pass by. So take care of hime-sama for us. Can you do this?" he asked me.

She knew.

Damn her.

"Yes sir. I should be leaving then." I told him as I hurried into the gate. "Captain Hitsugaya…aid Hime in any way you can…" Yamamoto voice told me.

_Aid Hime…_

( Hime pov )

"Well it was nice speaking with you again, Hime-chan." Urahara told me. "You as well. If you could give my greeting to Yoruichi-san." I told him. "That shouldn't be a problem. She will just be unhappy she missed you." Urahara said as he opened the sliding door. "And I am as well. But maybe I will see her next time. But anyways, I should be on my way, Kisuke-kun." I told him.

"I understand goodbye hime-chan." He told me. "Goodbye…" I told him before I left his little store.

"This night just keep going uphill…" Urahara whispered to himself. "…Urahara?" A voice soon called him. "Ah, Yoruichi-san. You sure just missed something." Urahara told her as she appeared before him. "Oh? And what would that be?" she asked.

"Hime-chan." He quickly told her. "…She's here? In spirit and all?" Yoruichi asked. "Yes, she was. She came to ask for aid." He told her.

"…you just destroyed my day. If she here…that means…" Yoruichi slowly shook her head. "Yes, it means that. I'm sure she still doesn't know about it." Urahara shook his head a bit. "She will be in much danger. We should be ready for anything at anytime." Yoruichi whispered. "Yes, I agree. Even with her skills…much danger could still be fall her." Urahara sighed to himself.

"No matter what…we cannot let Aizen get a hold of her. If somehow…he gets a hold of her…" Yoruichi started to say. "Yeah, it's over." Urahara finished it for her.

Hime-sama…be careful danger is all around you.

( Hime pov cont. )

Things are going far too easy. Much danger…maybe waiting ahead. I have to be careful.

"Are you sure…miss?" the landlord asked me. "Yes, I will take apartment with two bed rooms." I told her. "Why? Aren't you alone?" She asked me. "Yes, for now…but soon someone will be staying with me." I told her.

"I see…then here's the key." She said as he handed the key over to me. "The apartment on the third floor and the last door on the right." The landlord told me. "Alright, thank you." I told her before I left her office.

Soon I made my way up to the third floor and found myself at the last door on the right; then I unlocked the door and headed inside.

And I found someone waiting for me inside.

"Well…well some people would call that breaking and entering…" I told him. "…" The short captain didn't' answer me. "Mad at me, now?" I asked him as I locked the door.

"Why did you tell me to stay behind…if you knew I wouldn't?" He asked me. "Hmm…I don't know. But that doesn't matter now…does it? It all came out the same way didn't it?" I asked him. "…why do you always…answer a question with a question?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed.

"I don't know. I guess…that just what I do." I told him. "…you're so hard to understand." Hitsugaya said with a sigh. "hehe…" I quickly threw a pillow at him. "What the hell?" He asked. "Shiro-kun! You think…way…way! Too much!" I told him.

"It's better to think too much then not at all…" He told me. "Hmm…true." I slowly said.

"…Sa-san…I-I will anything I can to aid you…to help you." Hitsugaya told me. "…you're being far too serious for me." I told him. "…but thank you, I look forward to your support." I smiled toward him.

"…Yes…" he slowly said as a light blush covered his face. "By…the way who watching over momo-chan?" I asked him. "Ah…that's umm…." Sweat quickly covered his face. "Your answer better not be no one…" I glared toward him. "B-but…sa-san…" He tried to say.

"I gave you one thing to do…AND YOU LEAVE IT UNDONE?!" I yelled at him.

Me and Shiro-kun have always been like this. Acting as brother and sister. We have been this close sec we met in his village.

Even if it was Matsumoto that found him. But sec then…Shiro-kun and momo-chan have both been like my little brother and sister. And…I will protect them until my life ends.


	17. Hyourinmaru

I don't really have much to say. That I have the next chapter after this one done. So I will try to type it up after this one. And thanks for the reviews again.

**Chapter 17: Hyourinmaru**

( Toushirou pov )

"…Why do I have to wear this again?" I asked annoyed. "I thought you would follow my orders." Hime quickly said. I glared at her. She was enjoying this. "…I-I am following your orders. But that doesn't tell me why I have to wear this school outfit again…" I growled.

"Undercover!" She quickly told me. "Undercover for what?" I asked her. "Shiro-kun! Your mission as well as Renji's and Rukia's is too watch over Inoue Orihime. And take out any hollows that appear when we are here." She told me. I started to open my mouth. "And we can't watch her…when she at school if we aren't there right?" She asked me. I slowly sighed. "Right…" Fighting with her wouldn't help with anything. Plus…she was right. I have too…follow her orders. "…wait you aren't too…are you?" I asked her. "You mean going to Inoue Orihime's school?" She asked me. "Yeah…" I slowly answered her.

"Don't be silly." She quickly told me. "Oh thank…" I started to say. "Of course I am!" She told me with a smile.

I gave her a look and she just kept smiling toward me. "…Why do I even ask questions like that anymore? When I know what the answer will be?" I asked myself. "I don't know!" hime said with a laugh as she threw her shirt on top of my head. It took me a minute to react. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled covering my red face.

"Hmm…changing?" She told me. "Don't do that in front of me you idiot!" I yelled feeling my face heat up more. "Why? Never seen a girl nuke? That's very surprising…specially with who your vice captain is." Hime said with a laugh.

"D-Don't try to change the subject! Go change in the bathroom or something!" I yelled uncovering my face. "Shiro-kun uncovered his face and issss lookinggggg!" She giggled. "N-no I'm not!" I yelled turning away from her. "Hehe…you're just too fun sometimes." She told me before I heard a door close.

"…Gees…Sa-san…" I whispered to myself and then slowly sighed. I then finished getting dressed before she came out of the bathroom. "This feels weird…" She told me. I slowly turned around to look at her. I blush a bit seeing her in the outfit. "They really have to wear this to school every day?" She asked me.

"Y-yeah they d-do…" I slowly answered her as I looked away. "I hate it…It really shows off one body too much. Gees…and I hate…how low this…" She started to say. "Ah…maybe we should go sa-san…" I quickly said changing the subject. "Hmm…yeah I guess we should…" She slowly said. "By the way…why is your face so red?" She asked me. "It-It isn't come on!" I yelled hurrying out of the apartment.

"Hehe Shiro-kun! You're just too easy to pick on!" hime said before following after him.

(Hime pov)

"So…I guess today is my first day as a human…" I said watching some student walk by. "…you really shouldn't say something like that out loud, Sa-san…" Hitsugaya warned me. "Hmm…yeah I guess you're right." I quickly answered him. "Wait…did you just say I was right?" Hitsugaya asked me. "Yep, I did. Because you are. I should be careful what I say…" I said seeing a red head ahead of me. "Hey, that's!" I cried as I hurried up to her. "Sa-san!" Hitsugaya yelled at me but I ignored him and continued on my way.

"Inoue!" I called to her. The red head quickly turned to me. "Ah, hime-sama. Good morning!" Inoue greeted me. "Morning." I greeted her back. "Huh? Why are you dressed like that, Hime-sama?" Inoue asked me. "Because I will be going to your school as long as I am here." I told her. "Really? Then you can meet Tatsuki-san! And everybody else!" Inoue quickly said with a smile. "Yes, I guess I can." I nodded to her. It was nice to see her happy. Maybe things when well?

"Did things go well…with Ichigo?" I asked her in a whisper. "Ehh? Umm…well…" Inoue cut off. "Hmm? What is it?" I asked her. "Umm Kurosaki-kun…somehow ran into a light lamp and…hurt his arm so I kinda had to heal him." Inoue told me. "He messed it up then. What an idiot…" I said with a sigh. "…what?" Inoue asked. "He messed up the whole thing. Gees…all guys are idiots!" I yelled.

"…I am standing right here…Sa-san…" Hitsugaya coldly said. I found him glaring at me from my left side. "…I don't take that back."I told him. "Not every guy is an idiot like Kurosaki." Hitsugaya told me. "Until I find one that isn't…it still stands." I told him.

"…Toushirou-kun I didn't know you came too." Inoue spoke up. "Ah…that's uh…" Hitsugaya cut himself off. "I called for shiro-kun. He came late last night." I told Inoue. "Ah, I see." Inoue quickly said. Hitsugaya gave me a surprised look. I quickly smiled toward him. He quickly blushed as he looked away.

"This will be nice. I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will be so happy to see everyone." Inoue said. "I'm not too sure about that…" I whispered quietly.

And I was right. He wasn't too happy to see us.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked as we entered the classroom. "Good morning, to you too." I said glaring at him. "Why are you here?!" He asked again. "Hmm…why am I here?" I asked him in return.

"Stop answering my question with a question!" Ichigo yelled. "You're here to learn…remember sa-san?" Hitsugaya asked me. "Ah, yes that's right!" I quickly said. "Bull shit!" Ichigo yelled again. "Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked. "Uhh…" Ichigo quickly stopped hearing Inoue's voice.

"Hehe…this is so much fun so far…" I said with a laugh. "Maybe…for you." Hitsugaya said with a sigh. "Hime." I heard Renji voice says. "Hmm? Yes?" I asked turning toward him. "Nothing so far. Everything looks fine within 20 miles." Renji told me. "Good I hope it stays that way." I told him. "As do I…" renji said quietly. "And where's rukia?" I asked. "She's checking down town, she should be reporting in soon." Renji said.

"I understand. Go to stand by for now, renji." I told him. "Alright…" He nodded to me and headed to his seat. "It's too quiet…" Hitsugaya whispered to me. "Yes, I know. That's why I am worried. It's always this quiet before a storm starts up…" I shook my head a bit. "We should be on guard…" He whispered to me. "Yes…something will happen soon." I whispered to Hitsugaya. He nodded to me as a shadow covered me. I slowly looked up.

"So you know, Ichigo?" Keigo asked me. "I guess you could say that…but who are you?" I asked giving the boy a weird look. "Oh…oh! The pain! She doesn't even know my name Mizurio!" Keigo cried to a student beside him. "Well then maybe you should tell her your name…Asano-san." Mizuiro told Keigo. "Yes your right!" Keigo yelled.

What weirdos. And they know Ichigo? That says a lot about them…

"Oh…forgive me. I should have told a beautiful as you my name first." Keigo said with a grin. "…w-what?" I asked. "H-hey…" Hitsugaya growled. "I am Asano Keigo!" He told me as he took my hand. "Okay…" I said as I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

"May I know your name?" He asked me. "Hime. Hime Sara." I told him. "Oh…this much be fate! Your name is hime! So you can be my hime, alright?" He asked me.

I'm going to be sick…very soon.

"HEY!" Hitsugaya yelled at Keigo. Keigo quickly let go of my hand. "Oh? It's that kid with weird hair again." Keigo quickly said. "…what did you just say?" Hitsugaya slowly asked. "Uh…oh…" I whispered. "Did…you…just…call…me…KID?!" Hitsugaya asked in a yell.

"Uh…I guess I did." Keigo slowly said. Hitsugaya quickly got out of his seat. "…I'll show you a kid!" He yelled as he jumped at Keigo. "ouch! Stop! Don't! please! Oh, god! I'm sorry!" Keigo yelled.

Well…one good thing came out of it. Keigo wasn't by me anymore.

"Ha ha…sorry about that Hime." Mizuiro told me. "It's not your fault. So don't worry about it." I said with a sigh. "Ah, by the way…I'm Kojima Mizurio." He told me. "Ah, I see nice to meet you." I smiled toward him. "You as well." we watched the two fight. "How long…will this go on?" Mizuiro asked. "For sometime…last person that called him _kid _was in the hospital for close to a month." I told him.

"Ha ha…Asano-san sure did it this time." Mizuiro said with a laugh. "Hmm…I guess so." I said with a sigh. "But…I think he was angry before Asano-san called him kid." Mizuiro told me. "Why? Why would he be angry before that?" I asked. "Well…from what I saw hime-san. He was getting angry from the attention Asano-san was giving you." Mizurio told me.

I couldn't believe him. Why would Shiro-kun get angry over something as this? I wondered.

"Shiro-kun." I called to him. "W-what?" He quickly asked stopping. "You can stop now." I told him. Soon he saw all students eyes were on him. A deep blush covered his face as he let go of Keigo. "Wow…did you see that?" One male student asked another. "Yeah. That student beat the crap out of Asano-san." Another student said. "Well he did look scary before because of his hair color." Another one added in.

"…" Hitsugaya shook his head before hurrying out of the classroom. It was no different here than in the soul society. Many people feared him because of his hair color. But I guess…he's coldness didn't help him as well.

"What's with captain Hitsugaya? I have never seen him go off like that." Renji asked me. "Just let him be. He needs sometime alone." I told him.

Time…yeah he did need that. But renji-kun was right. I, myself have never seen shiro-kun go that far. Maybe…just maybe Mizurio had been right.

( Toushirou pov )

Idiot…

I tell her to not stand out. Then I got and do something as stupid as this? What the hell had I been thinking?

That was the problem. I couldn't remember. I just…when blank. But when I heard sa-san voice I-I snapped out of it.

Okay…maybe he did ask for it…but still. I sighed to myself. "I'm here to help her…not to make more problems for her." I told myself. I slowly nodded to myself as I stood up.

Aid Hime…

Help S-san! Whitey-chan!

"Yeah…"I whispered to myself. That all I have to do and what I will do. I have to aid her. I have to help her. In any way I can.

I don't have time to question myself or my actions. I only have time to aid Sa-san. I nodded to myself again before heading down from the roof.

( Ulquoirra pov )

"Another shinigami with the spirit hime?" I asked. "oh? And who is it, Ulquoirra?" Aizen's voice asked. "Hitsugaya." I slowly said. "Ah, I see. No matter plans will not change. Just one more to keep busy. You understand what to do right?" Aizen asked me.

"Yes." I quickly said as a door way opened the hollow came out. "Good. I look forward to good news. And to see the spirit hime with you when you return." Aizen told me. "understood…" I said as I waved my hand in front of myself. The hollows quickly took off toward town.

"And one more thing, Ulquoirra." Aizen voice said. "Yes?" I asked. "I want her undamaged if you can bring her back that way." Aizen told me. "I will see what I can do." I told him.

"Do as much damage as you can. All shinigamis much leave the spirit hime's side." I quickly said as I floated over the school. "…waiting to catch the target…" I said before disappearing.

Everything is in place now…Aizen-sama. It is waiting game now. But soon we will have what you wish for. Your goal isn't too far off now.


	18. Zephyr

Yeah, another chapter. Its crazy isn't it? This many chapter all together?! What will happen next?! The story really picks up after this chapter.

**Chapter 18: Zephyr**

( hime pov )

"That ends my report." Rukia told me. "I see…nothing there as well…" I slowly said. Just then I felt it. The room felt like it was shaking. "This…" I started to say. "Hime! That was!" rukia cried as renji ran over to us.

"To the roof now." I told them. They both quickly nodded and ran out of the classroom. That was…that felt like fat too many hollows. What the hell is going on? I wonder as I slowly left the classroom as well. "Hey, wait!" Ichigo yelled grabbing a hold of my arm. "I don't have time for you now. Please let go." I told him. "Is this? Is this why you came here? You knew something was going to happen didn't you?" Ichigo asked me. "Even if I did. What good would it do to tell you now?" I asked him back.

"…" Ichigo slowly let go of me. "Help if you wish. But you aren't needed." I told him as Hitsugaya ran up to me. "hime!" he yelled. "I know…Rukia and renji headed to the roof. We will go there as well." I told him. "…understood." Hitsugaya nodded to me as we hurried to the roof with Ichigo close behind us.

"hime." Rukia quickly said standing in her shinigami form. "Good, you're ready." I said looking to renji and rukia. "Yes…but still." Renji started to say. "Yes, there are far too many hollows. Something isn't right. I don't care what the problem is. Take them all out. Don't leave one, standing." I told them as I changed into my shinigami form as did Hitsugaya.

"Yes." Renji and Rukia both said before leaving the roof top. "Same goes for you, HItsugaya." I told him. "Alright." He said before leaving as well. "umm…" Ichigo stood there looking dumbfound. "You really look stupid you know that?" I asked him. "h-hey…" Ichigo growled. "Are you going to help or not?" I asked him.

"But you said I wasn't needed." He said glaring toward me. "You aren't. But you're still going to act no matter what I say, right?" I asked him. "…Don't act if you know me." Ichigo growled as he turned into his shinigami form. I smiled a bit. Stubborn as well…just like another person I know, I thought.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked me. "I'm going to make a barrier around the school." I told him. "…why?" he asked. "The hollows may come after Inoue." I told him. "Santen Kesshun!" I yelled as a shield appeared around the school. "T…that's Inoue's!" Ichigo said staring in shock.

How…? How can she use it? Ichigo wondered.

"Why are you still standing there?" I asked him. "…how? How can you use that?" Ichigo asked me. "Use that? You mean the Shun shun rika?" I asked him. "Yeah…" he slowly said. "It's a skill passed down in the royal family of the soul society." I told him. "…It's born from the wish to protect others around you; the desire to protect." I told him. "…then why can Inoue use it?" Ichigo asked.

Oh…god he really is an idiot. How can he even ask a question like that? Is there anything in that head of his?

"…I don't know. She's a human with special skills." I slowly told him. "Ah, I see. Then I'll leave things to you here…" Ichigo told me before he left the roof top.

He…believed me?

He really is an idiot. I thought.

"Hime-sama?" Inoue voice asked. "Inoue?" I asked finding her a bit behind me. "What can I do to help?" She asked me. "you can't right now. Your still recovering your powers. The best thing for you to do is to get back inside the building." I told her. "But…" Inoue whispered.

"I'm sorry…but there is nothing more to be done right now." I told her. "…I-I'm sorry." Inoue whispered. "You don't have to apology. Please, just return inside." I smiled lightly to her. "Yes…" She whispered to me. She started to make her way toward the door.

I slowly turned around as I heard a scream. "Inoue?!" I asked. I saw a hollow blocking the door. "Damnit…" I whispered as I drew my Zanpakutou hurrying toward her. But my path was blocked by another.

"You have yourself to worry about." A person with a broken mask told me. "…Get out of my way." I told him. "No. Kaze Sara Hime, of the soul society. I need you to come with me. By your own will or by force." He told me. "…You dare to speak to me…in a way as this? You damn hollow?!" I asked him. "…I guess I do. Regardless you will be coming with me. Aizen-sama wishes of it." He told me.

"A-Aizen-?! Then…you're a…Arrancar?!" I asked holding my zanpakutou tightly. "Yes. Ulquoirra. Ulquoirra Schiffer." He slowly said. "…U-Ulquorria?! Then you're the one who kidnapped Inoue Orihime?" I asked. "Yes. But what of it?" He asked. "…You damn hollow! I will teach you about your place!" I yelled as I took my zanpakutou into my right hand.

Ulquorria didn't say a word as he watched me closely. "Bankai!" I yelled as the wind surrounded me. "She has a…bankai?" Ulquoirra asked himself out loud. "Hmm…this could be a bit of a problem then…" Ulquiorra whispered to himself.

Soon the wind around me disappeared. I held my Zanpakutou tightly in my right hand. "Kage kaze Zephyr." I told him. "Kaze…that's your element." He said shaking his head. "Yes, and I will cut your to ribbons with it!" I yelled to him.

"Really? We will see…" Ulquiorra whispered to me.

( Toushirou pov )

I took out another hollow as I felt it. "…Sa-san?" I asked as another hollow came toward me. "Captain Hitsugaya did you feel that as well?" Renji asked me. "Yeah. Hime relased her bankai." I slowly said.

Why? She still hasn't recovered from the last time she used it. What the hell could she be thinking? I wondered.

"…what the hell going on?" I asked out loud as more and more hollows appeared around us. "They just keep coming one after the other." Rukia said.

No…why haven't I seen it before? This wasn't normal. The whole thing…had been a trap.

"Retreat! Back to hime!" I yelled. "What? But we didn't…" Renji started to say. We can't they will just keep coming! Don't you see? This was a trap to get us away from hime-sama!" I yelled. "…They're target is hime?" Rukia asked.

"Well, well. Not all shinigamis are slow." Grimmjow said as he appeared before us. "Is this you're doing?" Kurosaki asked him. "Hell no. why the hell would I want any part of this crap!" He yelled. "Then why are you here?" I asked him. "Returning a favor I guess." He told us.

"Favor?" I asked. Some hollows started to come toward us. Grimmjow glared a bit before taking them out. "…!" I stared at him in shock. "Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not on your side. But without your hime. I would be long dead." He told us. "Then she?" I started to ask. "Yeah. For some stupid reason…she saved me. I guess idiots are even high up there." Grimmjow said with a grin across his face.

What was she thinking?

"You take that back!" Renji yelled. "Make me!" Grimmjow yelled back toward him. "…Who after her?" I asked him. "Ulquiorra is." He told me.

"You don't have long. Ulquiorra should be at her as we speak." Grimmjow told me. I quickly jumped up into the sky. "Hitsugaya!" renji yelled to me as I took off back toward the school.

Hime!

Why?

Why target Hime!?

( Hime pov )

I watched as blood rolled down my arm. "It would be much easier on yourself. If you would just come with me." Ulquiorra told me. "No…I will never go with the likes of you!" I yelled to him. "You're making this hard on yourself. It would be much easier if you just come, hime-sama." He shook his head a bit.

"Don't you dare, call me that! You're dirty! The kind that goes after pure hearted souls!" I yelled. "Ouch. That would have hurt if I had feelings or a heart for that matter. But those are things I do not have." He said as he slowly pointed a finger toward me. "If I must then I will…" He said as a beam of energy came out of his finger. It cut right into my shoulder and out the back of it.

I quickly screamed falling forward. "Hime-sama!" Inoue cried. "Stop fighting. There is no need to do any more damage to yourself." Ulquoirra said watching me closely. "K…" I tried to say. "Hmm, what?" Ulquoirra asked. "KamiKaze!" I yelled as wind surrounded myself and Ulquoirra. "This is surprising. You can still summon up attack even as you are." Ulquoirra said as the wind started to cut at his outfit.

"…what?" He asked watching the same damage happen to me. "…A mirror attacks. Hmm…I didn't know you had something as this." He slowly said as he shot me in the shoulder again. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my attack disappeared. "…It's useless. You're only fooling yourself now. You cannot win." He told me.

"Why? Why does aizen want me?" I asked. "You really have no idea, do you?" He asked me. "Why would I ask if I did!" I yelled to him. "Aizen-sama wants the item sealed away within you." He told me. "Sealed away within me? But nothing inside of me!" I told him. "How wrong you are. The item aizen-sama been looking for is there. The **King's key**." Ulquiorra told me.

"Th-that's can't be true! If it was I would know about it!" I told him. "You're wrong. It was sealed away within you the second you were born. Just like the second your sister was born. She was sent to the human world." Ulquiorra said.

I quickly shook my head. He knew too much!

"S…sister?" Inoue asked. "Ah, she doesn't know. How sad this is." Ulquiorra grinned. "Shut up! Don't you dare!" I yelled. "And what can you do? If I tell her?" He asked me.

"Hime-sama? What is he talking about?" Inoue asked. "Nothing! Nothing! Cover your ears! Don't listen to him Inoue!" I yelled. "She scared to think what you will say." He slowly shook his head a bit. "Say? Say to what?" Inoue asked.

"No, Inoue!" I yelled.

"What would you say Inoue Orihime? If I told you…the spirit hime-sama is your birth sister?" Ulquiorra asked the red head.

Author note: oh nos!!! Ulquiorra dropped the bomb!!! This just shows how evil he really is. And I'm evil to end this chapter with a cliffy!


	19. Shun Shun Rika

I left a mean cliffy in the last chapter sorry about that. But the story is really finally going isn't it? Thanks to everyone who had been reading and thanks again for the reviews.

**Chapter 19: Shun Shun Rika**

( Hime pov )

"B-Birth sister?" Inoue asked out of surprise. "…" I slowly shook my head. "He's lying right? It's-its not true right? Hime-sama right?" Inoue asked. I didn't' answer her. This was so wrong. Why? Why did she have to find out in a way as this?

"Please, answer me! It's not true! It can't be! I-I only had Sora! Sora…was my only family! You're not telling me…that was all a lie right?" Inoue cried. "Inoue…I…" I sighed cutting myself off. This just wasn't right. Why? Why did it have to come to this?

Why?

"Can't you tell it is true? Why would she be so speak less if it wasn't true?" Ulquiorra asked. "Hold your tongue!" I yelled to him. "…what? Did I say something wrong? Or are you angry because she knows the truth?" Ulquiorra asked. "Shut your mouth, you damn hollow!" I yelled as I slowly got to my feet. "Hmm…you can still stand? It would be better if you just stay down…" Ulquiorra told me.

"I…I will never go with you!" I yelled running toward him. "Foolish. A front attack cannot help you as you are now…" Ulquiorra told me as he shot toward me again. "Hime-sama!" Inoue cried as her hair pain reacted to her. "Santen Kesshun!" Inoue cried as a shield appeared before me. "T-the Shun shun rika?" I asked.

No…not now…I thought.

"Hmm…Orihime recovered her powers I see." Ulquoirra said watching me closely. "No…" I whispered. "..I-I did it!" Inoue cried. I quickly coughed up blood. "There's the after affect." Ulquiorra said as I quickly fell into my knees. "Hime! What's wrong?" Inoue cried. "You don't get it do you? Why do you think it called the _Spirit seal_?" Ulquoirra asked. "…what?" Inoue asked as I coughed up more blood.

"Hime!" inoue cried as I fell back onto the ground. "It's called the spirit seal because it's made from the spirit hime's life force. You may have gained your powers back. But at the count of her health." Ulquiorra told Inoue. "…no. Hime! Answer me, please!" Inoue cried.

"She can't hear you. She's out cold." Ulquorra told her. "No. I-I was trying to protect her as she did for me…" Inoue whispered. "Maybe, but this is much easier on me now. She cannot fight back anymore." Ulquiorra said heading toward her.

"No! Leave her alone!" Inoue yelled running after Ulquiorra but the hollow blocked her path. "It's a sad end isn't it? You get to watch the sister you never knew disappear right before your very eyes…" Ulquiorra said looking back toward Inoue. "No…" Inoue cried. "…let us go, hime…" Ulquiorra said as he stopped a bit before her.

"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" A voice yelled as an ice dragon when after Ulquiorra. "Hmm?" Ulquoirra jumped back a bit as he looked up into the sky. "Don't…you dare touch hime!" Hitsugaya yelled. "…hmm. A shinigami? And I thought my plan was perfect." Ulquiorra said as he watched the shinigami jump in front of hime.

"Hime!" he yelled back to her. "She can't hear you. She has been knocked out for a bit now." Ulquiorra told him. "Blood…die you do this to her?" Hitsugaya asked "No. I did not. The spirit seal did that to her. And so…her body took damage from it." Ulquiorra told him. "…Why? Why are you after hime?" Hitsugaya slowly asked.

"The king's key, it is sealed away within her body." Ulquiorra slowly told him.

( Toushirou pov )

The king's key…location is…inside hime?

That….that couldn't be true!

"You're lying. It's not true." I told him. "Oh really? Tell me this then…why is her blood gold?" Ulquiorra asked. I quickly turned to look. It was true…a pool of gold blood surrounded her body. "N…no way…" I whispered.

"Think about it. It makes sense doesn't it? For the king's key to be sealed away within his own daughter." Ulquiorra said. "…" I glared toward him. "What with that look? It makes sense doesn't it? But it's a bit sad not even herself knew about it." I slowly shook my head. "HItsugaya Toushirou. Captain of the 10th Division…" I told him. "…so you plan to stop me from taking the spirit hime away?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I don't plan too. I will…" I told him as energy started to surround me. "I see…" Ulquiorra whispered.

Hime…

I will not let him lay a finger on you.

I…I promise you this.

"Bankai!" I yelled.

Hime…

No.

Sa-san…how did things come to this?

_Flashback…_

"That woman will die if you stay here much longer, Hitsugaya Toushirou." A young woman told me. "W-who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked. "I know. Everything I am what ones as you call a seeker." She told me.

I met her back then…back in my tiny village. Where I was feared by many; because of my hair color and my coldness.

That was the first time me and her spoke. Let alone met each other.

"Then you can see the future?" I asked her. "I guess you could say that." She told me. "My name is Kaze Sara hime." She slowly told me. "…that can't be your name. That's the name of the spirit hime!" I quickly told her.

"Indeed it is. That is who I am." I didn't' believe her. What reason would I have too? "I don't believe you! How can I just believe words that come out of your mouth?" I yelled at her. "Toushirou don't be rude." Granny told me. "Rude? I'm the rude one when she enters this house without asking first?" I asked granny.

"Ah, he has a point." Hime quickly said. "Hime-sama! Why are you agreeing with him?" A large breasted shinigami asked her. "Because he is right, Rangiku-san." Hime told the woman beside her.

"Show me something that shows who you are." I quickly said. "What?" Hime asked. "Show me something, and then I will believe you." I told her. "…hmm let's see…" She said as she took off a glove from her right hand. "Does the seal of the soul society count?" She asked as she showed me it. "…!" I looked shocked at her. "Or…the fact that your powers are coming out…are hurting that poor woman beside you?" She asked me.

"My powers?" I asked. "You are a gifted child. Your skills are higher than most could ever be. But you must learn how to control it. Or…" she started to say. "Or?" I asked. "It could kill others around you. As it killing that woman." She told me. "G-Granny?" I asked her. "…T-Toushirou the-the room why is it so cold?" She asked me.

"…!" I slowly shook my head. "If you wish to learn to control it follow me. But if you don't wish to stay here if you like." She told me. "…" I didn't say a word. "Rangiku-san let us go. I have gotta my word in." Hime told the shinigami beside her. "Yes, hime-chan." Rangiku said following her out of the house.

I quickly ran after them.

At that second…my future changed overnight.

"Wait!" I yelled to them. "Yes?" Hime asked. "…why? Why would you want to help me? Or even why aren't you scared of me?" I asked her. "Why should I be scared of you?" she asked me. "…what?" I asked in shock. "…and why I want to help you? I don't know…but you have that power for a reason. When you learn to control it you can use it to protect the ones you love." She told me.

The power to protect…

"It's your and only yours. No one but you can use that power. And that makes it special doesn't it?" She asked me. "I…" I didn't know what to say to her.

"Come with me, Shiro-kun!" She told me. "S-Shiro-kun? Don't call me a stupid name as that!" I growled. "Why not? It fits you! Plus…I want to know more about shiro-kun. Maybe even become friends with him." She told me.

F-friends…

The only real friend I had always been Hinamori.

But hime was weird to start with. But she never really changed.

So…I when with her.

And before long…I learned how to control my power.

And…

Hinamori and I became close friends with hime-sama.

_End of Flash back…_

"Dai Guren Hyourinmaru!" I yelled as I opened my eyes. Wings of Ice sat on my back. Ice surrounded my right hand and up my arm as well. Ulquiorra didn't say a word as he stared toward me. "…Very well. Ulquoirra. Ulquoirra Schiffer." The arrancar told me.

"Ulquiorra? You're the one that?!" I asked. "Yes. I guess next you will say this mess is my entire fault…" Ulquiorra said as he shook his head. "It is! If you haven't taken…Inoue Orihime in the first place then…!" I yelled.

"…Don't kid yourself. This would have happened sooner or later." Ulquiorra told me. "…maybe your right. But I can stop you from getting your hands on hime as well as the king's key!" I told him as I started flying toward him. "Oh? Can you?" He asked.

Sa-san…

This is…

This is just so hard to believe.

Ulquiorra slowly started to point a finger toward me. Soon a cero came out of it. "Cero?" I asked as I quickly dodged it. "You sure you really wish to do that?" he asked me. "What?" I asked. "My cero is going toward your spirit hime." He told me. "…!" I quickly raced toward her.

Will he make it in time? Ulquiorra wondered.

I quickly jumped in front of it and used my wings of Ice as a shield as the Cero hit me. "Toushirou-kun!" Inoue yelled to me. I felt my wings quickly fall from my back as I glared back toward Ulquiorra. "Still standing? Even after the force from a full head on cero. It surprising…" Ulquiorra said as blood rolled down from my forehead.

He is…He is powerful. And he hasn't even touched his Zanpakutou. This…this could be trouble…I thought.

I shook my head a bit as my wings slowly reappeared on my back. Hime didn't take any damage that was good…but my own condition wasn't.

I have to take him out in the next attack…or this battle is over…I thought.

I slowly turned back to face him. I held my sword in front of myself then slowly moved it in a circle. "…hmm?" Ulquiorra watched me closely. "Ryuusenkai!" I yelled as I raced toward him. "A final attack? Very well…let us end this…" Ulquiorra said coming toward me as well.

Sa-san…

Hold on…

It's about…!

"…ahh!" I yelled as I held my sword over my head. Ulquiorra disappeared. "…what?" I asked as I felt pain in my stomach. I coughed up some blood. I slowly looked down to find ulquiorra's arm coming out of my stomach. "…!" I slowly looked up at him.

"It's over…" He whispered to me as he quickly removed his arm. "Ugh…" I quickly fell to the ground as my bankai disappeared. Ulquiorra slowly shook his head. "It was a good try. But it was useless…now just slowly die…" Ulquiorra told me as he slowly made his way over toward hime. "N…no. d-don't t-touch her…" I whispered soon ulquiorra picked her up.

Soon he floated over me with her. "Goodbye…" he told me as he opened a door way. Hollows quickly reentered it. "N…no! sa-san! SA-SAN!" I yelled as he disappeared along with hime.

Sa-san! SA-SAN!

Soon I felt myself pass out cold.

Sa-san…

I thought I had this power to protect people?

But…why?

Why couldn't I even protect you?

"Toushirou-kun! Hold on!" Inoue voice cried to me.

( Orihime pov )

"Toushirou-kun! Hold on!" I cried running toward him. "Sa-san…" Hitsugaya whispered. "Eh? Sa-san? Is he talking about hime-sama?" I wondered as I slowly shook my head.

This is…

This is my entire fault.

If…If I haven't shielded her…she wouldn't have lost to Ulquiorra.

w-what have I done?

"Souten Kishun…" I whispered as Hitsugaya started to heal up. "Toushirou-kun…I'm sorry. Please forgive me…" I cried.

How?

How can I make up for something as big as this?

"Inoue!" Rukia voice yelled. "Kuchiki-san…" I said watching rukia, renji and kurosaki-kun land close by me. "Is captain Hitsugaya alright?" Renji asked. "H-He will be…" I whispered to him. "…Where hime-sama?" Kuchiki-san asked.

"…I'm sorry." I told Kuchiki-san. "You're not making sense. Why are you sorry?" Rukia asked. "Hime-sama was taken away and…it was my entire fault." I cried. "Taken?" renji asked.

"Inoue…you can't really blame yourself for…" Kurosaki-kun started to say. "Yes I can! If I hasn't tried to shield her! She wouldn't have lost to Ulquiorra! This is my entire fault! And it's my fault…Toushirou-kun was hurt as well!" I cried.

"Inoue…" Kuchiki-san whispered to me. Hitsugaya started to move around a bit. "He's coming too." Kurosaki-kun said. "Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji yelled to him. "Abarai? Wh-what happened…?" He asked then he quickly looked around.

"Hime!" he yelled. "Captain…she…she was taken…" Renji slowly told him. Hitsugaya had a shocked look quickly take over his face.

"No…no…NO!" Hitsugaya yelled as he hit his hand on the ground. "Captain…" renji whispered. "SA-SAN!" Hitsugaya yelled.

It's not true. It's not true!! Sa-san! SA-SAN!!

Author note: ha ha I did it again! Left another bad ending didn't I? sorry about this. Things really will pick up now.


	20. Mae

Okay I was going to type this up yesterday…but I kinda wanted to get started with the next chapter that's why I putted this back a bit. More than likely I will not have a chapter on tomorrow. Because of my weird work hours tomorrow. So most likely by Wednesday you will see the next one. And again thanks for the reviews guys.

**Chaper 20: Mae**

( Orihime pov )

"No…no!" Hitsugaya yelled again.

I have never seen…Toushirou-kun like this. Just…just what is hime-sama to Toushirou-kun? I wondered as I watched him.

Just then they're phones when off. "What?" Kuchiki-san asked as she opened her. "What in the world?" She asked. "What is it, Rukia?" Renji asked her. "It…It's an order from Commander General…to return to the soul society at once…" Kuchiki-san slowly told us. "…what?" Renji asked. "…" Hitsugaya slowly looked toward the two of them. "Captain?" Renji asked. Hitsugaya shook his head a bit as he looked away. "Return to the soul society then." He quickly said.

"Captain H-Hitsugaya! But…but what of hime-sama?!" Kuchiki-san asked. "…we can't do anything for her. We must regroup. Plus…we can't ignore commander general order." Hitsugaya said with a sigh. "Y-your right…" Kuchiki-san said as a door appeared behind them.

Toushirou-kun…he was hurt. Maybe not on the outside anymore but…he was in a lot of pain inside.

Renji and Kuchiki-san slowly headed inside the door. It took Toushirou-kun a minute before he could eve head for the door.

"Failer…" Toushirou-kun whispered to himself as he shook his head. He slowly headed toward the door.

I-I couldn't do this. I-I just couldn't leave things like this.

"Toushirou-kun! Please, wait!" I cried to him. "What?" he asked stopping in his tracks keeping his back to me. "Please…please let me return to the soul society with you!" I Cried. "What?" Toushirou-kun asked as he turned toward me.

"Inoue! Don you know what you're saying?" Kurosaki-kun asked me. "Yes. Yes of course I do! But! But! I must go back with you, Toushirou-kun! I have to find out if what Ulquiorra said was true or not!" I cried. "…What are you talking about?" Toushirou-kun asked me.

"Ulquiorra…Ulquiorra said hime-sama is my birth sister!" I cried as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"W-what?" Kurosaki-kun and Toushirou-kun asked at the same time.

( Toushirou pov )

"B-Birth sister?" I asked. "When he said it. Hime-sama wouldn't say if it was a lie or not. That's why I must learn the truth! Because…because before sora was my only family!" Inoue cried.

Birth sister? That couldn't be true.

Then again…she never spoke of herself having siblings or anything like that.

I slowly turned my back to her. "Toushirou-kun…please…" Inoue cried. "Come." I told her. "Eh?" Inoue asked. "If anyone can clear this up for you. It would be Yamamoto captain commander." I told her. "T-thank you…" Inoue cried.

It can't be true.

It just can't be.

Hime-sama…has a sister?

"Let go…" I told her. "Y-yes…" Inoue whispered to me. "Inoue!" Kurosaki-kun yelled to her. "Kurosaki-kun, I have to go. Hime-sama protected me. That's why I must learn the truth. And…I want to help hime-sama too…" Inoue told him. "…Fine, but I can't let you go alone." Kurosaki-kun told her. "Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue whispered.

Soon the three of us entered the doorway.

Captain Yamamoto knows everything about hime-sama. He always acts like a father to her. So…he would have answers for us.

Answers…weren't ready to hear. And fear scared us to listen to his words.

But…

For Sa-san I would listen even with this fear that stood deep within my heart.

"Welcome back…Captain Hitsugaya." Captain Yamamoto greeted me as I entered his room with Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime.

"Thank you…" I whispered as I bowed toward him. "Hmm? Why are humans with you?" He quickly questioned me. "You see that…" I started to say. "Please…tell me! Is it true? Is it true hime-sama is my birth sister?" Inoue cried jumping in. "hmm…" Captain Yamamoto looked at Inoue closely.

"I'm sure…she didn't tell you…" Yamamoto whispered. "Then…?" I asked. "Yes, it true." He quickly told us. "N-no way…" Inoue whispered.

Yamamoto slowly shook his head as he turned away from us. "When sara-hime was born. She became the leader of the soul society. But…when her sister was born. Hime wished for her to live a normal life away from fighting. Away from battles. And so we sent her…to the human world to live as one." He told us. "It was her wish. But I believed she was trying to keep your shun shun Rika from awaking from way back then." Yamamoto slowly said.

"But…in the end. It still did…awaken. She could not stop the future she foresaw." Yamamoto slowly shook his head.

"…She been protecting me sec then…" Inoue whispered. "Yes. But she never wished for you to learn about any of this. Meaning…someone told against her wishes. In truth not many knew she had a sister. Let alone…of the item within her." Yamamoto slowly turned back toward us.

"T-then….it's true?!" I asked. "You mean…about the king's key being sealed within her? Then yes…it is true." Yamamoto didn't react at all when he told me then. "How? How could you keep something this big a secret? From even hime?" I asked in angrier.

"Your letting your emotions take over, Captain Hitsugaya. It was safer this way. As little people should know about it the better. Think about it…how much danger would she have been in…if everyone knew the king's key was within the leader of the soul society?" Yamamoto asked me. "Even if that's true! That's no reason to keep it from hime herself! She had the right to know!" I yelled.

"Had? So…someone finally when after her? And you failed to stop this?" He asked me. "I…I…" I shook my head as I closed my eyes.

_You failed to stop this?_

"It's not Toushirou-kun fault! A…Arrancar appeared and attacked hime-sama! And…and Toushirou-kun did this best to try to save her!" Inoue cried. "Silence!" Yamamoto yelled. We stood back a bit. "It is still a failer. No matter what happened." Yamamoto yelled as his vice captain appeared beside him.

"Remove these humans from the soul society! Sent them back to their world at once!" He yelled. "What?" I asked. "You may have helped us before. But now…you're only in are way. Be gone!" Yamamoto yelled as they we're forced out of the room.

"Captain Yamamoto?" I asked. "…I am very surprised in you captain Hitsugaya. Not only did you fail to save hime-sama. But you brought humans back with you? Are you trying to disgrace us?" Yamamoto asked me. "No, of course not! I-I just want to rescue hime as soon as we can!" I told him.

"Hmm…well that is too bad then." He told me. "…Bad too? What do you mean?" I asked him. "Kaze Sara hime will be abandoned." He told me. "Y-You can't be serious! How…how can you even say that? She's the leader of the soul society!" I yelled.

"Yes, that's why it pains me to do this." He told me as shinigamis appeared around me. "What?" I asked. "Captain Hisugaya Toushirou if you…no if any Shingami go to save the spirit hime. Your title will be pulled from you and…you will be banish from the soul society." Yamamoto told me.

"…!" He was serious. He really was going to abandon Sa-san. "…Take him away. Take him to the 10th Division and place them on lock down." Yamamoto yelled to the shinigamis.

"Yes, sir." The shinigamis all quickly said. "No! Let go of me! Yamamoto! Yamamoto! Don't do this!!" I yelled as I was forced out of the room.

( Yamamoto pov )

"This pains me…" I said as I shook my head. "But…if Shinigamis go after her then…Aizen will know for sure where the king's key is. So she must be abandoned." I sighed to myself.

"But still…I knew this would happen one day. I knew that, the day we sealed the king's key within her Shorty after she was born." I whispered to myself. "But…I am sorry hime-sama. Things had to come to this. Not then I could have guessed Aizen would find out that it was hidden inside of you." I slowly shook my head.

I'm sorry hime-sama. But the best course of action is to abandon you.

To forget about you and move on. Because as things are now…it will only go from bad to worst.

( Rangiku pov )

"Hmm…I wonder when captain coming back from his walk? He sure has been gone long…" I said to myself.

"Vice captain Matsumoto?" A voice asked with a knock at the door. "Yes?" I asked as I got up. "Open the door." A voice said. "Alright…" I slowly said heading toward the door.

"Let go of me! I said let go of me at once! You have no right to do this!" Captain voice yelled. "Captain?" I asked as I opened the door. I saw a group of shinigami around him. They quickly pushed him within the office.

"What's going on?" I asked. "By order of Captain Yamamoto of the first Division." One of the shinigami said reading a paper. "The 10th division is here placed on locked down until captain Yamamoto says other wises." The shinigami finished saying. "What? He can't do that! He doesn't have that much, say as hime-sama does!" I yelled.

"Hime-sama was kidnapped by Arrancar so the rule over the soul society falls onto Captain Yamamoto as things stand now." Another shinigami said. "K-Kidnapped?" I cried. "And…hime-sama will be abandoned. This goes to any Division. If any leave the soul society to try to save hime-sama. They're title will be taken and that person will be banish from the soul society for good." The shinigami finished reading.

"A-Abandon? Hime? You-you can't be!" I started to say. "The 10th division is now in lock down!" A shinigami said quickly closing the door. "You can't do this!" I yelled trying to open the door. "Unlock this door now! Don't ignore me!" I yelled.

"…Yamamoto serious." Captain told me. "He really means to abandon her? But…but that's just!" I cried. "I know…I know. This isn't right…I don't understand what he is thinking." Captain told me.

"What do you plan to do captain?" I asked him. "I don't know…I have to think. I'll be in my room." He told me before heading into his room.

"Captain. I can't abandon hime-chan and I'm sure you feel the same. It's just something I cannot do. But…if we go after her…we will be…" I whispered to myself.

I can't abandon hime-chan.

And I'm sure you feel the same way right, captain?


	21. Only Choose

Okay, I know I said I would type this up on Wednesday. But it kinda got pushed back as you can see. But anyways it really going now and Inoue will rejoin the story soon I just had to set up some things before that. Anyways thanks for the reviews again guys.

**Chapter 21: Only choose**

( Toushirou pov )

What do I do?

Do I listen to Captain Yamamoto and let Sa-san die?

Or do I go against orders and go to save her and get banished from the soul society?

This just…

This just isn't right.

_Kaze Sara Hime-sama will be abandoned._

"I still don't understand…Captain Yamamoto. How could you say that? You have always acted as her father. But you say to abandon her? Why?" I asked staring toward the ceiling.

None of this makes any sense.

Abandon…Sa-san?

That just something I…I can't do.

_Because I want to know more about Shiro-kun._

_And maybe even become friends._

"Sa-san…why are you so?" I started to ask.

So weird…you idiot.

I slowly sat up on my bed. "…I can't do it. I can't abandon her. Even if it is…Captain Yamamoto's orders." I told myself. I lay my Zanpakutou on my bed as I got up.

I made my choose.

Even if I would get banish for this.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My captain robe…I wouldn't need this any longer. I took it off and lay it on my bed.

I wasn't doing this for the soul society. I was doing this for my own selfish gain. I just want to save her, I told myself.

Soon I put my zapakutou on my back. "Hyourinmaru…help me with one last mission. Then I will lay you to rest." I whispered quietly. Soon I headed over to my window and opened it.

This was it…there was no going back, I thought as I jumped out of the window.

Sa-san hold on I'm coming…I thought as I hurried toward the gate.

_A bit later on…_

"Captain! It's lunch time!" matsumoto yelled at her captain's door. But no answer came. "Captain? I know you're not happy about Captain Yamamoto order but still you have to keep your strength up." She yelled. Still no answer came.

"Gees…your acting like a bit…!" Matsumoto started to say as she opened the door. She quickly let out a scream. "C-Captain…n-no way. He's gone. H-He w-wouldn't have! No, no! That's just silly…" Matsumoto laughed.

But then she saw it lay on his bed. "!" she quickly ran over to his bed. "His captain robe? He really did. He when after hime-chan." Matsumoto whispered to herself.

"That's not fair…you beat me to it. But…I will be joining your led shortly captain…" Matsumoto said as she left his room.

I can't abandon hime-chan as well.

After everything she did for me…I will follow her to hell and back.

Do you feel the same way as well, captain? Matsumoto wondered before disappearing from the 10th division.

( Yamamoto pov )

Something was about to happen I could feel it.

"Captain Commander!" A shinigami yelled as he entered the room. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm sorry, sir. We locked down the 10th division just as you told us too but…" The shinigami started to say. "The captain and vice captain are both missing now…right?" I asked the shinigami. "Y-Yes…" The shinigami slowly said.

"…Hime-sama. It appears you mean very much to your shinigamis…" I said with sigh. "Yes…it appears so sir…but I didn't finish three more shinigamis are missing." The shinigami told me. "Three more?" I asked.

"Yes, Kuchiki Rukia or the 13th division. Abarai Renji vice captain of the 6th division. And…Vice captain of the 5th division, Hinamori momo." The shinigami told me.

Five.

Five shinigamis have gone after her.

Even with my warning…it did not stop them.

They are truly loyal to her.

Sara-hime if only you could see this with your own eyes.

What would you think?

"Should I send shinigamis after them? To force them back to the soul society?" The shinigami asked me. "No. Let them be." I told him. "Sir?" He asked. "If they can save hime…then it would be of help to us. But we will not sent back up to save them. They will die like dogs, as they wished for acting so foolishly." I told him.

"As you wish…sir…" The shinigami quickly left the room.

Maybe those five never should have been shinigamis to start with.

This much be a sign.

Hime-sama had too much of a hold on the five of them.

( Toushirou pov )

Hueco Mundo…

Is where I must go.

I am sure that's where that Arrancar took sa-san.

But I can't get there from the soul society.

There is only one person who can help me get there.

Only he can help me.

"Ah, welcome! Welcome captain Hitsugaya." Urahara kisuke greeted me as I walked up to his store. "Urahara Kisuke…I have…" I started to say. "…Ah, say no more. You wish to ask if I can get you to Hueco Mundo, right?" He asked.

"No. I know you can. I have come to make a request to please send me to Hueco Mundo. I…I wish to save Kaze Sara hime, who has been taken there." I told him. "I see…if it for sara-hime I guess…I could do so. But are you even sure…she was taken there?" Urahara kisuke asked me.

"No." I told him. "I see, but you aren't wrong. She was taken there. Aizen has a machine there." Urahara told me as he led me within his store. "A machine? For what?" I asked him. "To remove the king's key from her body. But even with that machine…removing the king's key from her body may kill her." Urahara told me.

"Did you know the king's key was inside of her?" I asked. "Yes and maybe I should have told her…in are last meeting. But I didn't that why I feel partly at fault here." Urahara told me as he led me down some stairs. "…" I slowly shook my head. "I have also been told if I saw you to catch you and return you to the soul society…" He told me looking back toward me.

"…!" I stopped in my footsteps. "But…I have never been one to follow orders. And I never saw you, captain Hitsugaya." He told me. "But…how far do you plant to get alone?" Urahara asked me. "I don't know. Or care…I will keep going until this body cannot move anymore." I told him.

"Ah! Ah! What passion! Ah, to be young again!" Urahara said. "P-Passion?" I asked feeling lost. "I believe you are mistaken, Urahara Kisuke. Things aren't like that." I quickly told him. "Oh? Is that so?" He asked me. "…Yes it is." I glared toward him.

"Ah, I see. I thought you had more of relationship with hime-sama…but I guess I was wrong." Urahara said waving his hand fan in front of himself. "It's nothing like that!" I yelled. "Oh? Then tell me this captain Hitsugaya…why are you willing to go so far for her?" He asked me.

I didn't know how to answer him at first.

But then…I knew how.

"She's…she's someone important to me." I slowly told him. "Ah, we do see eye to eye, captain!" Matsumoto's voice said. "What?" I asked as I turned to find three other shinigamis with matsumoto.

"What are you all doing, here?" I asked. "Well…captain Hitsugaya you aren't the only one who wants to save hime-sama…" Renji told me. "What?" I asked. "Captain! Don't you see? We all wish to save, hime-chan! Even if it is going against Captain Yamamoto's orders." Matsumoto said.

"But…you will be…" I started to say. "Banish. I don't care. Hime-sama has done so much for me and renji." Rukia said. "Yeah. I want to help s-san anyway I can. So…whitey-chan. Please don't tell us to go back. All of us have picked to do this. Because…hime is important to all of us!" Hinamori told me.

"Gees…but you may have to go up against Aizen can you do that?" I asked her. "…If C-Captain. No…if Aizen-sama will not listen to my words then I will turn my sword on him myself." Hinamori told me. "H-Hinamori…"I was shocked by her words. She would pick sa-san over Aizen? Did she finally understand now?

"…Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji asked. "Stop calling me that!" I told him. "W-what?" Renji asked. "Do you see the captain robe on me?" I asked him. "N-no." He quickly said. "Then don't call me Captain. It's Hitsugaya Toushirou! I am not doing this for the soul society! I am doing this because I want too!" I told him.

"We are all going against orders just being here. So we aren't doing this for the soul society! We are all doing this because we wish to save hime! That is the only reason!" I yelled. Matsumoto slowly smiled. "He's right." She slowly said. "We owe hime-sama so much. So much we could never repay her." Rukia said. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean…yeah she done a lot…" renji said rubbing the back of his head. "Whitey-chan…we need to bring, s-san back in one piece. We can't fail her in her time of need." Hinamori told me. "Yeah I know. We will get her back in one piece." I told her.

"Ah, I guess everyone's minds are made up now?" Urahara asked me. "Yeah…" I told him. "Ah, hime-chan sure has so much royal shinigamis. She is very much loved." Urahara said with a sigh.

Loved, huh?

It's funny…what would she say if she saw this?

"Urahara Kisuke…" I started to say. "Ah, say no more. Just bring hime-chan back with you. I leave her future in the hands of you five." He told us.

Her future…

I looked toward the others they nodded toward me. Out of the five of us…surely one of us would help hime-sama return a life.

"Just step into the portal and keep on the path and soon you will find your way to Hueco Mundo." Urahara told us. "Alright, thank you Urahara Kisuke." I told him as I bowed toward him. "Think nothing of it, I just wish I could help out more." He told me. "Whitey-chan! Come on!" Hinamori yelled to me. I nodded to her and followed her inside the portal.

Urahara slowly shook his head watched the five young ones disappear. "What a fool I have been…I should have tried to stop this from happening then those young ones…wouldn't have to throw their lives away like this…" He whispered to himself.

They have sometime…Aizen can't try to remove the king's key from hime's body when she too weak.

But when she recovers…just some energy.

Then…she may lose her life.


	22. His desire

Okay first of all I'm sorry this is so late. It took me a bit to do this chapter because I wanted to get aizen's personally right. That's why I took some time on it. Aizen slowly tells his plan of what he really plans to do in this chapter. But not fully. He has to have you guessing to the very end doesn't he? Again guys thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 22: His desire**

( Ulquiorra pov )

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra." Aizen-sama greeted me. I slowly nodded toward him holding the blood covered hime in my arms. "But what is this? I thought I had told you to bring her back unharmed." He told me.

"I apology. Aizen-sama. I lost control of the solution. And Inoue orihime body's took hime-sama energy from the spirit seal hime place don her. And so…hime-sama was heavy damaged from this." I told him. "…the spirit seal I see." Aizen-sama said as he stood up. "But this pushes my plan back a bit." He shook his head a bit.

"Again…I apology. I should have planned for this kind of out come as well. But I did not…" I told him. "What done is done. We must just keep moving forward." Aizen-sama said nodding to himself. "Yes." I quickly said.

"But I cannot remove the king's key from her body as she is now. She must recover some before I can." Aizen-sama said as arrancar appeared beside him. "Take hime-sama to the glass room of the sealing one and heal her up to 60. No more no less." Aizen-sama told the Arrancar. "Yes, Aizen-sama." The arrancar took hime-sama from me and soon disappeared.

"Ulquiorra, I do have one more job for you. But before that…I have a little problem to deal with." Aizen-sama told me. "A problem?" I asked. "Yes it appears we have a trailer." Aizen-sama told me as grimmjow was pushed into the room.

"Hey! Watch it!" Grimmjow yelled as the door closed behind him. "Grimmjow?" I asked. He glared toward me. "Yes. You see Ulquiorra your plan was going well. But then grimmjow warned the shinigamis isn't that right?" Aizen-sama asked him.

"What?" I asked. "…" Grimmjow kept silent. "Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" Aizen-sama asked him. "Kiss my ass." Grimmjow said as he sips in aizen-sama face. "Ha ha. But I will not be doing the ass kissing." Aizen-sama said as two arrancar appeared beside him. "Should we kill him, aizen-sama?" One of the arrancar asked. "Not now. I still need him alive for now." Aizen-sama told the arrancars.

"As you wish." The arrancars quickly said. The two arrancars quickly took a hold of grimmjow. "What the hell are you doing! Let go of me!" Grimmjow yelled as the two arrancars held onto his arms. "Take him away." Aizen-sama told the arrancars. The two nodded and soon disappeared with grimmjow with them.

But before they did Grimmjow said something odd to me.

"Is this really right? Huh Ulquiorra? Why should we bow down to any human? Let alone a shinigami?" Grimmjow asked me.

His question got to me.

Yes, why should we?

We are feared by many.

But…we follow aizen-sama because he gave us something we couldn't get on our own.

But…was that really the only reason…to follow aizen-sama?

This was troublesome.

I have never thought this was before hand.

So…why was I now?

"It is too bad it had to come to this…don't you think so as well, Ulquiorra?" Aizen-sama asked me. "…yes." I slowly answered him.

Not now. I still need him alive for now.

For now?

Did that mean…there would be a time…aizen-sama would throw us all away? Or kill us when we aren't needed any longer?

"Ulquiorra…is something the matter?" Aizen-sama asked me. "No, it is nothing." I told him. "I see…" He slowly said.

I was having…regret now.

I have never felt this was before…

But now…

"Aizen-sama!" Arrancar yelled as she entered the room. "Yes, what is it?" Aizen-sama asked. "The spirit hime-sama has been healed to 60." She told us. "Ah, really? Good, good. Then let us go see her. Alright, ulquiorra?" he asked me. I slowly nodded to him.

But how was he planning on getting the king's key out of the spirit hime's body?

I did not know.

But soon I would find out.

Soon we entered the room where she was healed in.

"We have kept her within the sealing machine just as you wished aizen-sama." The arrancar told him. "Ah I see…very good." Aizen-sama said as we looked inside of it. "We just have to wait for the little hime to wake up now…" Aizen-sama said with a smile across his face. "…would it be wise…to let her wake up, aizen-sama? She may try to attack us." I asked him.

"Fear not Ulquiorra. Even if she did…she cannot use her bankai as she is now. So there is no reason to worry…" Aizen-sama said as he entered the machine and I followed him inside. "Her bankai drains her energy you see. It will be a long time before she can recover and use it again." Aizen-sama told us. "I see…" I said as the spirit hime started to move around a bit. "Ah, the little hime is coming too…" Aizen-sama said with a smile across his face.

( Hime pov )

"W…where am I?" I asked as I started to open my eyes. "Well…well the little hime has awoken hasn't she?" Aizen voice asked. "It looks that way…aizen-sama." Ulquiorra voice answered him.

I quickly looked up forward the two of them standing before me. "Well I guess I should say good morning, hime." Aizen said. "You…bastard!" I yelled trying to stand up but quickly fell onto my stomach. "Oh, now you should be careful little hime. You're still recovering after all." Aizen said with a grin across his face.

"You used a binding kidou didn't you…?" I asked trying to pull my arms apart from each other. "Of course. I'm not foolish. I knew what action you would take when you came too. And all the more reason why your zanpakutou was taken from you." Aizen told me.

"You stupid bastard, Aizen Sousuken! How dare you do acts again me! Your dirty hands have no right! You're dirty! Just as those stupid arrancar that follow you!" I yelled as I slowly sat up. "What a mouth you have. A hime shouldn't speak that way. I thought a hime should be elegant and graceful." Aizen said. "I…I am not a stupid hime! Of those stupid fairy tales! I am not helpless!" I yelled as I pulled my arms free. "…She broke the bind?" Ulquiorra asked. "You think my zanpakutou was my only weapon? You stupid fool!" I yelled as I pulled out a knife. "…my this is a surprise." Aizen said with a smile.

"It better be! One as you should know your damn place!" I yelled as I got to my feet. I then cut my right arm. "…what?" Ulquiorra asked. "One of color of flame red, Become my weapon within blades of blood! Hadou 86: Art of destruct!" I yelled as I threw my blood toward aizen it turned into knifes. "…Hadou 86?" Aizen asked as the attack got closer and closer.

Ulquiorra quickly jumped in front of him. "…what?" I asked as ulquiorra held his hand out to block it but it soon ate through his hand. "…what? This is…pure…" Ulquiorra started to say. Soon ulquiorra stop the attack but at the cost of his right arm. "…It burned right through it…as if it was nothing…" Ulquiorra couldn't get his arm to regrow. "It like holy water to your kind, Ulquiorra." Aizen told him.

"She is a holy person after all. And she was the one who came up with that kidou. They put they energy into they blood turning it into a weapon. I have forgotten about that kidou, I must say…" Aizen said watching me. It took so much out of me just to do that kidou. This was bad.

Ulquiorra must have brought me back with him.

If only Inoue haven't recovered her powers then. I could have maybe beat him. But as things stood now…I can't take out Ulquiorra…let alone aizen.

Things didn't look good for me.

Even if I did another kidou to bind them in place…I still would have other arrancars to fight off to get out of here.

"Well then…let us get down to business, alright hime?" Aizen asked me. "I don't know what you're talking about." I quickly told him. "Oh no need to play dumb, hime. I'm sure ulquiorra told you what I was after." Aizen said with a smile. I step back a little. "That's right. The king's key that within your body." Aizen said quickly to me. "…I don't care what you think. You're wrong. The king's key is not within me." I told him. "Oh, really? Well then let us do a test…to show you it's the truth." Aizen smiled toward me.

A test? How could he test something as this out?

"Ulquiorra…" Aizen quickly said. "Yes?" the arrancar asked. "Stab, hime-chan." Aizen told him. "…I don't understand." Ulquiorra told him.

Stab me? Didn't he need me alive?

"Not anywhere, where it would kill her. Just in her leg or arm." Aizen told him. "I see…I understand aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra said as he putted out his zanpakutou. "Don't move." Ulquiorra told me. "…You can't be serious." I slowly told him. "I do not joke. Do not move or I may stab you somewhere you could die from." He told me.

Stab, hime-chan.

This is…this just…

Feels so unreal…

I…I can't let…

Ulquiorra started to move his zanpakutou down toward me.

No!

"Santen kesshun!" I yelled as a shield protected me from ulquiorra's zanpakutou. "…" Ulquiorra didn't say a word. "What's wrong, hime? Are you scared to learn the truth?" Aizen asked me. "Of course not." I quickly told him. "Oh really? Then why are you protecting yourself with a shield?" Aizen asked. "You we're going to have that damn hollow stab me! Why wouldn't I shield myself!" I yelled toward him. "It's not like one stabbing from a zanpakutou could kill you." Aizen said shaking his head a bit.

He truly was serious about this.

"You're crazy…" I told him. "Oh? You have hurt my feelings now, hime-chan." Aizen said looking toward ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, break her shield." He told the arrancar. "Yes, sir." He slowly said as he pushed his zanpakutou against my shield. It was slowly starting to crack.

Soon the shield gave in to the force and I quickly jumped backward. "You missed her." Aizen told ulquiorra. He slowly nodded before disappearing from his spot. Would I able to keep up with the arrancar as I was now? I haven't recovered fully. My energy was still gone from that last kidou. 

Soon I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I saw a zanpakutou coming out of it. I slowly turned my head to find the arrancar behind me. "…you damn hollow…"I whispered weakly as ulquiorra slowly removed his zanpakutou from my arm. I quickly fell to my knees as blood rolled down my arm and fell to the ground it turned gold. "…w…what is this…?" I asked. "Do you believe me now, hime-chan?" Aizen asked me. "I-It's not true. It's not true!" I yelled placing my hand over where I have been stabbed. "You're going to try to stop it? It's a bit late for that." Aizen told me. "…what the hell are you going on…about?" I asked as blood started to come out of my right leg as well.

"…!" I quickly shook my head. "The king's key has connected with your body being in there for so long. The only way to get it out now…is to bleed it out. You cannot stop this." Aizen told me as blood started to come out of my left arm and leg as well. "No. No…NO….NO!" I Yelled.

"Aizen-sama…do you wish of anything more from me?" Ulquiorra asked him. "No. It will just take time now for the king's key to bleed out of hime-chan body. Waiting is all I have to do now." Aizen told him. "I understand. I will take my leave then, aizen-sama…" ULquiorra told him before leaving the room.

Soon I fell to the floor lying on my stomach as blood started to roll down from my forehead. "…out that fast…huh, hime-chan?" Aizen asked. The gold blood on the floor started to form into a key. "I guess you can't hear me anymore. Oh well, that is fine. Because when I get the king's key from you. I wish of only one more thing from you…" Aizen told her.

"I wish for you to die." Aizen said with a grin across his face.

Aizen then felt it.

"Oh…it appears some people think highly of you hime-chan." Aizen told her.

"S-Shiro-kun…" She whispered.

"Can you feel them? Even as weak as you are? Shiro? Ah…ha ha. Captain Hitsugaya is with them isn't he?" Aizen asked with a laugh. "But don't worry I promise to take good care of them in your place, hime-chan." Aizen told hime.

---

"Hime." Hitsugaya said looking toward a large building before the five of them.

"Hitsugaya!" renji quickly said. "Ah, I feel it too…" Hitsugaya shook his head at the thought. "Hime-sama, energy is dropping by the second." Rukia quickly said. "…S-san…" Hinamori whispered.

We still have time.

She's still alive!

"She's still alive. Find hime anyway you can. Do not fight arrancars unless you have too!" Hitsugaya told the other four. "Right!" they yelled.

Soon the five speeded off toward the building before them.

Sa-san…

Sa-an!

What did…?

What did that bastard aizen do to you?


	23. Kyouka Suigetsu

Okay I know the story has somehow turned into himexToushirou. But it not going to stay that way. I always saw Toushirou with Momo anyways. But I don't know how that will ever happen. Inoue finally renters this chapter. I just had to get some plot out of the way first. It took a bit longer then I thought. And I added a bit more Grimmjow because everyone love him. Again thanks for the reviews guys.

**Chapter 23: Kyouka Suigetsu**

( Aizen pov )

"Five shinigamis and even my old vice captain is with them. This just keep getting better. I can't wait to see how this will turn out." I couldn't help but laugh. Everything had fallen into place better than I had planned.

I could even take out five shinigamis as things were now.

This just…was too great.

"Aizen-sama! We have…!" Arrancar yelled as she entered the room. "Yes, I know. That is fine. Everything is falling into place. I knew some shinigamis would come after they're hime-sama." I said with a grin. "Then…your orders…Aizen-sama?" She asked.

"Take them out. I cannot let anything stop my plan now. When I am so close." I told her. She slowly nodded. "Tell all the Arrancars to take care of the shinigamis." I said watching her. "As you wish, Aizen-sama!" She yelled before leaving the room.

"Hmm…I wonder…will your little sister be joining us, hime-chan?" I asked her. "Just thinking of the look she would have on her face! I cannot wait!" Aizen said with a laugh.

This is rich! I can't wait…I just cannot wait to see it!

Come, Inoue Orihime! Come and see your sister!

( Orihime pov )

I can't leave things as they are now.

Hime-sama…is my…I thought.

I-I have to help her; in her time of need.

I must make it up to her.

That is why I must go.

I stopped at the door to the apartment and looked back.

I was leaving this place…that I call home again.

But…this time I was leaving because I wanted too. I wasn't being forced this time.

Because of hime…no! Because of Sara-san I had gotten my powers back. So I would use them to save her.

"Goodbye…" I whispered as I closed the apartment door behind me. There is only one place I can go to help Sara-san. And…that is where I will go too!

_She was trying to keep your Shun Shun Rika from awaking from way back then._

Sara-san…has always been protecting me.

She's given me so much. And…I felt so much happiness living here with everyone.

And so…I wish to protect you as well. This time let me protect you! I will use my Shun Shun Rika to save you!

"Welcome, welcome to…!" Urahara started to say but stopped when he saw me enter. "Inoue?" He asked. "U-Urahara-san…Please! Please, sent me to Hueco Mundo!" I cried. "…You wish to save your sister?" He asked. "Yes! So, please!" I cried.

"I'm sorry. But I-I cannot sent you by yourself." He told me. "B-But!" I cried. "…Return home Inoue. It's best for you to just to forget about Sara-hime." He told me as he turned away from me. "But! I-I can't! I can't just forget and go home! After all she did for me! I-I wish to save her!" I cried to Urahara-san. "I'm sorry…But I still cannot send you alone." He told me again.

"That's fine. Because she will not be going alone!" A voice from behind me said. I quickly turned around. "K-Kurosaki-kun!" I quickly said. Urahara-san slowly turned toward us. "I thought you would show up sooner or later." He told Kurosaki-kun. "Kurosaki-kun…are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, after how much she did. Of course I'm sure. So please, Urahara send me and Inoue to Hueco Mundo." Kurosaki-kun told him. "Well…well I just can't win today can I?" Urahara asked. "Then?" I asked. "yes, I will send you. You two follow me." Urahara told us as he led us down some stairs. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." I whispered to him.

"You don't have to thank me Inoue. I'm doing this because I want too. And…I'm worried about what we heard in the soul society." Kurasaki-kun told me. "You mean about the king's key?" I asked him. "Yeah. If it really true. If the king's key really is within the spirit hime's body. Then…aizen will stop at nothing to get it." Kurosaki-kun whispered to me. "Yeah…I'm-I'm so worried about Sara-san. I-I don't know what I would do if…" I started to say.

"Inoue." Kurosaki-kun quickly said placing his hands on my shoulders. "Eh?" I blinked surprised toward him. "You don't have anything to worry about! We will save her before Aizen makes his move, alright?" He asked me. "…Kurosaki-kun. Yes, your right thank you…" I whispered to him as I felt tears roll down my face.

We then head a cough. "I don't mean to ruin your little…memo there…but we have been walking around in circles for ten minutes." Urahara told us as he came to a stop. I quickly looked to kurosaki-kun and he quickly looked toward me. We both blushed before looking away from each other. "Now then…just to put you two on track. I did send a group of five to Hueco Mundo before this." Urahara told us. "…Five?" I asked. "Yes, captain Hitsugaya Toushirou and Four others shinigamis I sent." Urahara told us.

"But…why would they?" Kurosaki-kun asked. "The same reason as you. They wish to save the spirit hime-sama." Urahara told us.

_To save the spirit hime…_

"The best coast of action for you is to join forces with them in Hueco Mundo." Urahara told us as he opened the way. "Got it. Inoue!" Kurosaki-kun yelled to me. "yeah!" I yelled as the two of us hurried inside.

"…But even now. It may be too late. Aizen may have made his move by now. And if he has…" Urahara started to say. "The king's key is slowly being formed. And all he has to do is wait for it to fully form then…wait for hime-chan to die. Then…the door way to the spirits king world will appear…" Urahara shook his head.

It all may be…a lost battle as of now.

( Toushirou pov )

It's dropping by the second.

At this rate…we will not! I thought.

"Hitsugaya!" renji yelled to me. "What?" I asked as I came to a stop. "The path goes five ways here." Renji told me. "Then each one of us takes one path." I told him. "Is that really wise, whitey-chan?" Hinamori asked me. "We don't' have chosen here. And we are running out of time." I told her.

"Yeah, Hitsugaya right. Hime-sama getting weaker by the second." Rukia spoke up. "Out of the five of us…one of us will find hime-sama." Matsumoto said as we nodded to each other. "But still do not fight any Arrancars unless you truly have too." I warned them. They all quickly nodded. Quickly we all turned away from each other and hurried down one path each.

We had lost sometime there. And…more than likely Aizen was waiting with Hime. I could only hope I would be the one to find him and not the others. I was the only Captain level. Even if we did have three Vice captains.

This was a dangerous game…and Aizen was holding all the cards.

I just hope Hinamori isn't the one who finds him.

She may still believe he will listen to her words. But…I'm sure he will not.

Last time…he-he about killed Hinamori.

And…And I will not let him ever try that again.

---

"Oh…oh! Looky they have divined!" Ichimaru said watching some computer screens. "I'm surprised you can act so calmly about this. Matsumoto is one of the shinigamis." Tousen spoke up. "Truth be told. This whole thing…leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I don't feel right doing this to hime-chan. She did help me and Matsumoto out years back." Ichimaru said shaking his head a bit. "Are you planning to back stab, aizen then?" Tousen asked. "No, no. I just don't really wish for a part of this. And…I don't know what to do if I was to come face to face with Matsumoto…" Ichimaru whispered watching her screen closely.

"Is it wise for me to leave you alone here?" Tousen asked. "I'll be fine. You really worry far too much, Tousen. I'll take care of cutting and changing the paths." Ichimaru said waving his hand toward Tousen. "Fine. But if things become too much for you…I will return." Tousen said before disappearing from the room.

"…I don't like this. Truth be told…I want them to save hime-chan. And I don't want Matsumoto to get catch in the middle of this war…" Ichimaru whispered as he hit some buttons on the keyboard.

"…I have done all I can. I leave it to you five. Save hime-chan…" Ichimaru whispered quietly.

( Toushirou pov )

Damnit…she getting to weak at this rate…I will not find her.

I started to turn a corner but quickly stopped seeing two shinigamis guarding a door. Could she be inside? I wondered as I pulled my zanpakutou off my back.

Well…I should check to make sure. Just to be safe. "Souten ni Zase…" I whispered as the hallway started to freeze over. "W-what's going on?" One Arrancar asked. "Hyourinmaru!" I yelled as I ran toward the two. The arrancars let out a scream as they froze over.

"…They didn't even take out they're zanpakutou. They must have been not even given a number. But at they're level…who in the world could they have been guarding?" I wondered as I looked toward the door.

It couldn't be hime's door. But…I better see who's inside to make sure…I thought as I slowly opened the door. "Well, well. This is a surprise isn't it, Shinigami?" A blue hair Arrancar asked me. "You're…that Arrancar…" I said.

Why was he tied up?

"It's Grimmjow and don't forget it!" He told me. "…right." I said as I looked around the room. "Your _Hime _isn't here if you're looking for her." Grimmjow told me. "…" I silent looked toward him. "…You know where she is don't you?" I asked with a sigh. "Of course I do. I'll tell you if you untie me." Grimmjow told me.

"…Why would I trust the words of arrancar?" I asked him heading for the door. "Because Aizen was talking about removing something from inside her body." Grimmjow told me. I stopped in my tracks. "Beileve me now? Huh, shinigami?" He asked. I slowly sighed. I know…I will kick myself later for this. I pointed my left hand toward him. "Hadou 54: Waste flame!" I yelled firing a kidou toward him. The ropes slowly fell to the ground.

"Hehe…I didn't think you would." Grimmjow said with a laugh. "…where is she?" I asked. "Third floor, in the last room. The room of sealing, they call it." Grimmjow told me. "…" I didn't say another word as I hurried out of the room.

"Ha ha. I hope this destroy Aizen plan. It about time for things to chance around here. I will not follow that shinigami anymore!" Grimmjow yelled as he headed for the door way.

The two iced Arrancar soon we're freed. "What just…?" One of the arrancars started to ask. "yo!" They both turned toward the doorway. "G-G-Grimmjow!" One cried. Grimmjow grinned looking toward the two. "I believe it's time for some pay back…" Grimmjow said as he step toward the two.

"N-No!" One screamed. "P-Please F-Forgive us!" The other screamed as grimmjow hit the first one aside. "Forgive? Ha! I don't do that! But I will make sure…this never happens again!" Grimmjow yelled as he started to form a cero in his hand. "C-Cero…?" The other arrancar asked. "Ha ha ha!" Grimmjow laughed as he sent the cero toward the arrancar. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" the arrancar screamed as she disappeared. "Little bitches…" Grimmjow whispered as he turned away from them.

They had it coming for some time. And this time…that stupid woman wouldn't be healing them.

Now…it was time to get down to business!

---

"Everyone has their own wish. Being human, Shinigami or Arrancar. But what is your wish, Grimmjow?" Ichimaru wondered.

And…what do you plan to do now? Do you really wish to turn against all of us in Hueco Mundo?

Author note: Cero means doom blast. Kyouka Suigetsu is the name of aizen's zanpakutou. Kyouka Suigetsu means Mirror flower water moon. I hope that clear something up.


	24. Zangetsu

Okay finally things have fallen into place with this chapter. I do plan to upgrade inoue Tsubaki it's only fair right? Her strength will grow more and more within this story I see in the future. But I will have to wait and see how things come out.

**Chapter 24: Zangetsu**

( Ulquiorra pov )

Many people have entered Hueco Mundo. But this doesn't matter to me anymore.

Because soon I will leave this place; there is no need for me to be here any longer.

Because…I have become nothing more than a puppet to Aizen-sama. I did not follow aizen-sama to do anything he would ask of me.

How could I have lost my way…in a short time as this?

"Ulquiorra-sama!" Arrancar called as she entered my room. "What?" I asked keeping my back to her. "Some shinigamis have entered…" the female arrancar started to say. "I know. If that is all you may leave." I quickly told her. "Well and Aizen-sama wishes that…" She started to say.

I quickly turned toward her. "Do not finish that. I will not follow Aizen-sama orders any longer." I told her as I slowly started to point toward her. "U-Ulquiorra-sama?" She asked. I fired a cero and it pierced her shoulder. She quickly when flying backward. "Y-You really mean to…betray…Aizen-sama?" She asked. "No. I am leaving. I will have nothing more to do with this war." I told her. "L-leaving?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. But…I cannot let anyone live who knows of this…" I said eyeing her. "U-U-Ulquiorra-sama! P-Please wait! I-I will not say a word!" She quickly yelled I slowly started to point toward her again. "U-Ulquiorra-sama! I-I Promise to keep quiet about this!" She yelled backing away from me. "It too bad isn't it?" I asked her. "What is?" She asked me. "That I do not believe the likes of you." I said as I fired a cero toward her.

"NOOOoooooooooooooooo!" She screamed as she disappeared. "It's for the best. One way or another you would have died. Aizen-sama will have no need for us very soon." I said before leaving the room.

We are only useful for him right now to fight the shinigamis. That is until he gets the king's key out of the spirit hime.

Then…he will throw us all aside. We will no longer be useful to him.

That is why I will step aside silently like this. I thought as I started my way down the hallway.

( Ichigo pov )

Hueco Mundo is a place I will never forget.

I just cannot forget about it. This is the place where everything when wrong.

Where Inoue was taken.

Where Aizen's plan first truly took shape.

And…this plan wasn't done still.

_Flashback…_

_Inoue was used in more than one way. But I didn't see it._

_They not only used her kidnapping. Each Arrancar had a different goal than the other._

_Like Grimmjow…_

_He wanted Inoue to heal me so…he could fight me._

"_No." Inoue quickly said to him. He then grabbed her by the neck. "I wasn't giving you a choice in the matter!! Heal him!" Grimmjow yelled to her. "If I heal kurosaki-kun, you are just going to Injure him again…there is no way…I could let that happen…!" Inoue told him. "You bitch!" Grimmjow yelled as I grabbed onto his arm. "Let go of her." I told him as I took his hand off her neck._

_She was being used even back then._

"_Kuro…" She started to say. "Inoue." I quickly said. "Please, heal me." I told her. "Eh?" She asked. "Please heal my injuries, and also…heal his as well…" I told her._

_I would fight grimmjow._

_The plan had been to fight him then take Inoue and get out there._

_But…_

_Something…he said when we fought scared me._

"_Lemme ask you kurosaki…what did you come here for, anyways?" Grimmjow asked me. "That's obvious isn't it? To Rescue Inoue…!" I quickly told him. "HAH! Then why didn't you take her the minute you saw her and just run away from here?" Grimmjow asked me. "Or did it relax you to see her unhurt? I beat you didn't even wonder what was going on inside of her!" Grimmjow said with a laugh. "You bastards…what did you do to…Inoue!?" I asked._

_Inoue had been hurt even if it didn't show on her face. What truly happened before I came to Hueco Mundo?_

_I didn't know…and part of me was scared to ask her._

_But …as I fought on with Grimmjow. He started to use the strongest Cero._

_But I saw Inoue was in the path._

_Inoue!_

"_Wait! Grimmjow!!" I yelled to him. "Gran rey cero!" Grimmjow yelled letting the cero go. I had to act fast. I quickly stood in front of Inoue wearing my hollow mask. "So, he finally came out, huh?" Grimmjow asked with a grin across his face._

"_Kuro…saki…-kun?" Inoue asked with fear in her voice._

_Could she sense it? The power I was using?_

_I slowly looked back toward her. She was startled. "Sorry…are you scared?" I asked her looking forward again. "I suppose telling you to be at Ease in this shape would be a bit difficult. But please allow me to say it. Be at Ease." I told her. "Because…I'm going to end this as soon as possible." I told her._

_It was only normal for her to fear me like this. After all…her brother had been forced to turn into a hollow._

_It surprised me when grimmjow used his true form against me._

_Slowly I started to lose myself to my hollows powers…until I saw attack going toward Inoue. I used my body to shield her._

"_Kuro…saki-kun…" Inoue slowly said as I looked up toward her._

_Are eyes met…_

_But…she slowly looked back at me with fear. She was scared of me._

_But…I couldn't blame her for that._

_( Orihime pov )_

_I was scared watching Kurosaki-kun fight Grimmjow like that. I couldn't watch anymore!_

_I quickly closed my eyes as I heard Nel yell to him._

"_C…C'mon, Ichigooo!" She yelled. I quickly opened my eyes looking down toward her. "Hey! What are you doing!? You need to cheer him on too!!" Nel told me. "Eh?" I gave her a confused look. "Don't 'eh' me!! Ichigo ith fighting for your thake!" She told me._

_Fighting for me? I wondered._

"_And yet it theemth like you're thtilt thcared of him!! Didn't you thay it before?! Ichigo ith a kind perthon! You're right! I believe you too!" Nel said waving her arms. "That kind Ichigo…!! Dove towardth Ulquiorra after hearing him thay your name!!" Nel cried._

_Kurosaki-kun…? He did? I wondered._

"_Ichigo ith a human!! And yet he became a thingami put on a mathk and uthed thise ridiclouth power!! There'th no way he ith't thuffering too! Of courthe he ith! But Ichigo ith uthing that power…for you…he'th fighting in his blood-thplattered body all for you!! If…if you don't cheer him on…then what'th gonna happen to him!?" Nel asked me._

_That's right…_

_From the beginning I only came here to protect everyone._

_But hearing that everyone had come to rescue me…I couldn't help feeling a bit happy somewhere deep inside._

_Looking at Kurosaki-kun in that mask…_

_I feared that he hadn't come to rescue me after all. Even though I was wrong._

_The truth was…everyone really did come…_

_For me._

"_Don't die! Kurosaki-kun!" I quickly yelled to him. He quickly looked back toward me. "I don't care whether you win or not…you don't have to keep going…just please don't hurt yourself anymore than this…" I cried as tears rolled down my face._

_Soon after Kurosaki-kun beat Grimmjow he stopped before me. "Ku…Kuro…are…?" I started to ask him. "You, hurt at all Inoue?" He quickly asked me._

_I'm so glad…_

"_No…" I quickly whispered._

_Kurosaki-kun…has returned and is his usual self._

"_Thank you…" I whispered again._

_End of flash back._

I will never forget about Hueco Mundo; just…too many things happened there.

But this time I came here by my own will.

"Inoue." Kurosaki-kun quickly said. "yes?" I asked. "We need to be careful…some arrancars could still be at Aizen side." He told me. "Yes, your right." I quickly said nodding to him.

But after the war…what arrancars we're still alive?

I could only think of two Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. But even if it was only two; it could still lead to problems.

"We should join up with Toushirou and the other as soon as we can. As Urahara told us." Kurosaki-kun quickly said as we started are way down a hallway. "Yeah. But…I hope she's alright…" I whispered.

Would we make it in time?

And how far ahead were Toushirou-kun and the other Shingamis?

As things are now…time was against us all.


	25. True Freedom

Okay this chapter was going to be longer at first but I changed it into two chapters so in the next one orihime should get her stronger Tsubaki. Some questions are finally answered in this chapter. Like why Aizen is out to kill the spirit king. Well why I think he is that is…anyways.

**Chapter 25: True Freedom**

( Aizen pov )

"Well it appears everything about ready…hime-chan." I said eyeing the key.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon it would be truly formed.

And…all the actors have come now.

"The final act is about to start hime-chan. But do not worry. You will not be recasted! Because you will go all out to the end. A beautiful ending for the spirit hime. That died in a pool of her own blood! Think of it! You gave me the future that should really be!" I grinned as I took a piece of her hair into my hand.

"But its sad…isn't it? You never saw it coming. It's so sad…that it makes me want to cry." I slowly shook my head as I let go of her hair slowly. "Can you feel it? The angrier your shinigamis feel toward me? But tell me something…how could you save them but not yourself? Hmm?" I asked her.

I knew no answer would come.

"It was hopeless in the beginning to the very end. But it appears only you did not know this…but worry not." I told her as I head the door quickly open. "Because…it all ends now, hime-chan." I said as I slowly turned toward the door. "Welcome to the final act, Captain Hitsugaya." I said grinning toward the short captain.

"AIZEN!" He yelled running toward me. "My, what angrier you have." I said as he held his zanpakutou toward my neck. "Can it! What have you done with hime?!" Hitsugaya yelled at me. "Oh? Hime-chan? You can't see her? She is right behind me." I told him as I stepped aside.

( Toushirou pov )

I slowly shook my head at what I saw. "No…no…no!" I yelled seeing her lying in a pool of blood. "What this? What this you're doing?!" I yelled to Aizen. "Hmm…I guess it is partly my fault." He told me.

"But it only took one stab in her arm for this to happen. I guess you could say it started a chain reaction in her body. Blood just started to come out everywhere." Aizen told me. "Shut up." I whispered. "It sure was something. She couldn't stop it. No matter how hard she tried. She really is a powerless hime isn't she?" Aizen asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!! Everything is your fault! Everything!!" I yelled feeling my zanpakutou shake in my hand. "Oh? Is it now? Are you sure of this?" Aizen asked. "What?" I asked him in return. "You wish to place the blame on me. When I am only giving back a true future. A future without laws; like the laws the spirit king made for not just shinigamis. But laws for humans as well as hollows. I am returning a true freedom to all worlds!" Aizen said as he pulled out his zanpakutou.

He had gone…far beyond crazy. Nothing made sense anymore coming from his mouth.

"Aizen…" I couldn't get another word out of my mouth. "And the only way to get to the spirit king was first to get the king's key. That was sealed within his first daughter. A small price to pay. Now all is left is to wait for her to die. Then the door way to the spirit king's world will appear. Then…then on to kill him! And then! There will be true freedom!" Aizen laughed.

How? How had he planned out everything so well?

How could everything fell into place so well?

"What do you have to say to that captain Hitsugaya?" Aizen asked me. I slowly shook my head. "This is nothing but madness. How could someone want freedom at a price as high as this?!" I asked him in angrier. "High? No, no! It isn't high at all. One sacrifice is nothing." Aizen quickly said.

Sac…Sacrifice?!

"…" I slowly looked toward the ground. "The spirit hime was never meant to live within this world. Or any world for that matter." Aizen told me. "…what gives you the right to say that?! What give you the right to pick a future for shinigamis, humans and even hollows?! You're not god!" I yelled. "…hmm I guess we cannot see eye to eye then." Aizen said shaking his head a bit.

"Bankai…" I whispered as Ice quickly covered my right arm. Soon wings of ice appeared on my back. "Dai Guren Hyourinmaru." I said glaring toward Aizen. "Well…well this is like déjà vu all over again." Aizen said with a grin across his face. "What?" I asked. "But this time…it isn't Hinamori face down in blood. It's hime-chan."

He had gone too far now.

"How…how dare you bring that up!" I yelled. "Careful…last time you about died with Hinamori because of your angier." Aizen warned me. "…You bastard! How dare you use people like this!" I yelled as I flied toward him. "This time you may lose them both, captain Hitsugaya." Aizen said holding his zanpakutou out before himself. "No! I will protect them both!" I yelled flying toward him.

Aizen grinned as he quickly disappeared. "What?" I asked stopping in my tracks. "Kudakero." Aizen voice said from behind me. I felt something quickly cut my right shoulder. Soon blood came out of my right shoulder. "N…no…" I whispered as I fell to the ground.

"It just like last time isn't it captain Hitsugaya? You couldn't do anything after all." He told me. "…you used Kyouka suigetsu?" I asked. "Ah, so you finally see it. It's too bad it was too late, isn't it? But don't worry I'll let you die with hime." Aizen told me. "No…damnit. I-I couldn't do a…a thing. I-I couldn't save…" I whispered looking toward her.

"Don't worry it shouldn't be long now. Her death will come soon. Then the door to the king's world will appear. But let me help you join her." Aizen said as he stood over me.

I couldn't even lift my zanpakutou.

I felt my bankai disappear soon. I had lost too much blood. I couldn't even see state.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" A voice yelled as orbs of spirit power came flying toward Aizen. He quickly jumped out of the way. "…that voice…" I thought. "whitey-chan!" Hinamori cried as she ran up to me. "H-Hinamori?" I asked picking up my head. "Oh no. you're bleeding heavy!" she cried. "You idiot! Get out of here!" I yelled. "But!" She cried. "This is a lost battle! You're be killed if you stay!" I yelled at her.

"Well…well how nice it is to see you again. Hinamori momo." Aizen said smiling toward her. "A-Aizen-sama…" She whispered. "Hinamori! Don't fall for his tricks remember what he's done!" I yelled to her. "A-Aizen-sama. No, Aizen why? No how could you do this to s-san? Why do you keep…hurting people? I-I thought! I thought!" hinamori started to say. "What? That I was there to follow a little girl's words. And be good and do as I am told? You really are stupid." Aizen quickly said. "A-Aizen?" Hinamori asked. "You still believed in me even after I tried to kill you. You didn't get it last time. So I'll say it different this time. I have no longer a need for you!" Aizen said as he held his zanpakutou over his head.

H-Hinamori!

She stood back a bit in fear. But she wouldn't move anymore.

Maybe she didn't know what to do then. She looked up to Aizen after all. And maybe…even loved him.

But if that idiot stay like that. She would be…I thought.

_You have that power to protect friends and love ones._

_The power to protect…_

"Souten ni zase…Hyourinmaru!" I yelled getting to my knees forming an Ice dragon. Aizen quickly stopped in his tracks as the ice dragon came toward him. "Whitey-chan!" Hinamori cried. "I see...I guess you're not out for the count." Aizen said backing up a bit. "Of course n-not…" I said breathing heavy.

"Whitey-chan…" Hinamori whispered to me. "Hinamori take sa-san and get out of here." I told her. "What? But I can't leave you here like this!" she cried. "Idiot! Did you forget why we came here to start with?" I asked her. "n-no of course not. We came to save s-san." Hinamori quickly said. "Then what's the point in staying if we lose here? Are whole goal was to save her! Everything will be lost if she dies here!!" I yelled.

"Yes…your right." Hinamori slowly said. "Good get going then." I yelled slowly looking toward aizen.

I would have to hold him off so Hinamori could get too safely with sa-san. It was the only choose I had.

"You really believe that will work? She will die before you leave here." Aizen told me. "You don't know that." I told him. "Really? How long do you think she been like that? Hmm? Well let me tell you…it been about three hours now." Aizen told me. "W-what?" I asked. "I must say I'm surprised she still alive after this long. And by how much blood she lost." I slowly shook my head.

If we tried to move here….she would die.

"Hinamori!" I yelled back to her. "…no. he's right…she far too weak to move." Hinamori cried. "Would I lie about something as this?" Aizen asked.

But if we couldn't move her…how could we take her back to the soul society for healing?!

"Do you see now? That it was all useless? All for nothing? You're spirit hime is lost!" Aizen quickly told us. I quickly shook my head.

How? How could there be nothing we could do? This just couldn't be right!

Soon an object beside sa-san started to glow brightly.

"Yes! It's done! It's finally done!" Aizen yelled staring toward the object. "The king's key is complete!" He laughed. "…the key?" I asked in shock. "The final act is about to come to a close." Aizen said as he started toward the key.

That small item…was the problem. Was the reason why so much happened. Just like so much happened when Aizen was after the Hougyoku.

Something still didn't add up. Why did…he want freedom for the future so…badly?

"Yes…yes! It's…it's all mine!" Aizen yelled as a cero knocked the key away from him. "In your fucking dreams…you dirty bastard!" A voice yelled toward us. The three of us slowly looked toward the voice.

The blue hair Arrancar stood there.

"Grimmjow? What in the world are you doing here?" Aizen asked him. "You aren't getting the key. Why should I let a dirty shinigami remake the future? When I can!" Grimmjow yelled.

Freedom has a price no matter who are you. There is no god in the soul society or in Hueco Mundo.

That is why everyone has to make their own future with their own hands.

Author note: okay I guess I should talk about two things here.

First Aizen's zanpakutou. First Kurdakero means break. His zanpakutou can trick all senses of a person. Meaning he can make a copy of himself for people to fight. Well that's where the name of his zanpakuto comes from really. Kyouka Suigetsu means Mirror Flower water Moon.

Second Hinamori's zanpakutou. Is called Tobiume with means Flying Plum. Her release command Hajiku means snap. I hope that clears something up.


	26. KamiKaze Tsubaki

Okay first of all I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I knew how I wanted to do it. Just getting it out was another story. Orihime finally gets the spot light back again! Yay. It will still be maybe 5 or so chapters before the end. I do plan to get Orihime and Ichigo together somehow so don't worry!

**Chapter 26: KamiKaze Tsubaki**

( Toushirou pov )

"hehe…well I knew this would happen sooner or later. You never liked to follow orders, Grimmjow. Did you?" Aizen asked him. "Hehe…sounds like you knew me far too well. You're right. I never cared about your damn orders. After all why should a king follow a fool?" Grimmjow asked.

Somehow…things had changed.

Somehow…this battle changed from me battling Aizen. To that Arrancar battling him.

But…they both wanted the same thing.

The king's key.

"Someone's full of himself. Isn't he?" Aizen asked. "So what if I am? I'm sure I can kick your ass!" Grimmjow yelled pulling out his zanpakutou.

I felt unsure of what to do…watching the two. Should I step in? Or…let them take care of each other?

"Whitey-chan?" Hinamori asked me. "Is there any way we can move hime at all?" I asked. "No. maybe if…we had someone who could heal. But…as she is now…it's too dangerous." Hinamori told me.

Even with things as they stood now. If Aizen won or the Arrancar. We would still have to deal with one of them.

And…I didn't have the energy to fight anymore. And Hinamori couldn't fight them. They are over her level.

"Very well. If you will not stand down. Then…I guess it can't be helped." Aizen said slowly pulling out his zanpakutou.

_I try to escape before my shadow is fully cast…_

"Kudakero…" Aizen whispered.

I still don't understand…I thought as I watched Aizen and the blue hair arrancar battle.

Why?

Why do you wish for freedom so badly…Aizen?

Why are you going so far…for your goal?

What is your meaning…behind all of this?

_Flying away, not bothering to notice my wings have fallen off…_

"Kyouka Suigetsu…" Aizen said. His zanpakutou. If someone had only seen it once. You could fall under its control time after time.

But…could Arrancar fall under it as well?

"Ha ha ha! You think you're stupid tricks will work on me?! Dream on!" Grimmjow yelled racing toward him. Aizen slowly smiled watching the arrancar race toward him.

"…!" I slowly shook my head. I could see it clearly now. That wasn't Aizen he was running toward. It was his zanpakutou.

So…anyone could fall under it.

"I will beat you! Even without my release form!" Grimmjow laughed as he stabbed Aizen. But soon after he did. I believe the arrancar knew something wasn't right. "What? What is this…? This isn't!" Grimmjow yelled as Aizen stabbed him from behind.

"Well…well I am surprised grimmjow. But you saw kyouka suigetsu wasn't real at the last second. A little too late…" Aizen told him. "You bastard…" Grimmjow growled. "I guess you couldn't beat me after all. How sad. Even in your release form…you would only have 5 chance of beating me, grimmjow." Aizen told him as he slowly started to remove his zanpakutou.

"Ugh…" Grimmjow said as he slowly hit the floor.

In the end…the Arrancar couldn't beat Aizen after all.

_A sweet scent from far, far away drifts across the street corner…_

"Well now where was I?" Aizen asked looking toward me and Hinamori. I quickly glared toward him as Hinamori slowly shook her head. "Oh, yes that's right." Aizen grinned as he slowly came toward us.

What could I do?

I…I have to protect Hinamori and Sa-san. But as I am now…I cannot.

I don't have the strength too…

"What will you do, captain Hitsugaya?" Aizen asked me as he stopped before me. "A-Aizen…" I whispered stepped back a bit. "What can you do in your condition now? Can you protect momo-chan? Or even hime-chan for that matter?" He asked me. "You bastard…" I growled.

"I'll take that as a no then. Well then let me end all these fun and games, Hitsugaya." Aizen said as he slowly started to lift his zanpakutou.

It can't…

It can't just end like this! When I have come this far!

No!

"Goodbye, Hitsugaya." Aizen whispered to me.

Was this truly…as far as I could go?

Would I?

Would I lose everything now?

"Santen Kesshun!" A voice yelled as a shield protected me from Aizen's attack. "What?" Aizen asked looking toward the broken door. I slowly looked as well. "Toushirou-kun!" Inoue cried as herself and Kurosaki Ichigo raced toward me.

What in the world?

How? How had they gotten here? I wondered as the two stopped beside me.

_And I hear a Familiar voice crying out…_

"Toushirou, you alright?" Kurosaki asked me. "That's Hitsugaya to you!" I growled. "Your, bleeding so much, Toushirou-kun! I'll heal you!" Inoue cried. "No! h-heal hime please!" I cried. "Hime?" Inoue asked as I pointed toward Hinamori.

"Oh my god!" Inoue cried seeing it. "We didn't make it…" Kurosaki whispered lightly.

( Orihime pov )

"H…Sara-san!" I cried racing over to her. "Inoue!" Kurosaki-kun yelled to me as I started my way over to her.

Oh my god…

She was lying in a pool of blood.

We really didn't make it.

I slowly fell into my knees beside her. "Sara-san…" I whispered to her. "C-can you heal her?" I heard momo-chan's voice ask. I slowly looked up to her. "Please! Please! Save…s-san!" She cried.

Wait…to Toushirou-kun and Momo-chan. This wasn't a battle to save her just because she was the spirit hime. This was a battle to save someone importation to them.

They wanted to save her…because she means very much to both of them.

_How much farther can we make it…_

I slowly nodded to momo-chan as I held my hands over sara-san. "Souten kishun!" I cried as an inner shield formed over her.

"It useless you can't heal her." Aizen voice told me as blood started to force it away out of her. "Why? Why…can't I reject?" I cried.

"I told you. It's useless to try. You can't fix her. Because of one thing. Do you know what that is Inoue Orihime?" Aizen asked me. I slowly shook my head no.

Kurosaki-kun quickly stepped in front of me holding his zanpakutou ready.

"You cannot heal her because something is now missing from her body." Aizen told me. I quickly looked up toward him. "No! The king's key!" Toushirou-kun yelled. "Yes, that's right. After all…she had been one with the king's key for so long. So long…that it drained her energy and gave her a weak body. And the king's key is also the reason why you cannot heal her." Aizen said with a laugh.

"No…no…" I cried shaking my head. "Souten Kishun! Souten Kishun! Souten Kishun!" I cried.

This…This can't be happening! I…I can't heal her!

No!

"Useless! It's all useless! She must die after all. And nothing can stop this now!" Aizen laughed.

I slowly stood up.

"Inoue?" Kurosaki-kun asked me.

"I used to…believe every person had good in them. But I see now…I was wrong!" I cried as energy surrounded me.

_With only the night wind's hopes to carry us…_

"In your heart Aizen is only darkness…But I will not let you hurt another person, with that dark heart!" I cried as I held my hands out toward him. "Oh? You take me on? This is rich. Go ahead and try." Aizen told me.

"Tsubaki!" I yelled.

There is nothing but darkness within him.

How could one person hurt so many people without a care about it?

How could someone act this way and not care?

Nothing about this is right!

"KamiKaze Koten Zanshun!" I yelled as wind surrounded Tsubaki. "What?" Aizen asked. "I…reject!" I yelled as Tsubaki when flying toward Aizen at top speed.

"She…did she? Not only did she take hime energy but her power as well?!" Aizen wondered out loud.

_The world trembles like it wants to stop us, taking everything away…_

Sara-san…

This is…your power.

I-I can feel it…it's so strong. But please let me use it to stop him!

So he can't hurt any more people!

_I'm not dreaming anymore…_

"Tsubaki please!" I cried.

_And we haven't done anything yet…_

Aizen fell backward as Tsubaki hit him head on.

_But we'll keep going…_

Aizen…this is the end.

The end of your evil plans and hurting everyone…

I…I hope.


	27. Minazuki

Sorry this chapter so late guys! I knew what I wanted to write…just got a bit uh…side tracked I guess? And this is will be the last chapter for a bit! Because I will be out of town for a week so about no work will get done. But I will try to write some of the next chapter when I'm out. But I have a feeling nothing will happen! Again guys thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 27: Minazuki**

( Ichigo pov )

"I…I reject!" inoue yelled as Tsubaki when flying toward Aizen.

Something had happened…Tsubaki was different now. No…that wasn't it. I was Inoue who had changed. She…she had become stronger. Was that why? Tsubaki was stronger now as well?

Time felt like it was moving slowly as Tsubaki raced toward Aizen.

And all we could do was watch. And…I felt like I couldn't move.

It was like time it's self had stopped.

But then…Tsubaki hit Aizen head on. Aizen quickly fell backward; as tsubaki came out the other side of him. He had acted like a bullet that couldn't be stopped.

"Hehe…Unbelievable…" Aizen said with a laugh. He had a hand over where Tsubaki hit him. "H-He can still move?" I asked. "You really did…take some of your sister's power didn't you…Inoue Orihime-sama?" Aizen asked with a grin.

No…this was bad…he could still move. But how? After what force attacked him?!

Aizen slowly got back onto his feet. "It's unbelievable…what power you and your sister have. The spirit himes…hehe…" Aizen quickly started to laugh again. "But…no matter. Nothing can stop me…not even the other spirit hime!" Aizen yelled as he pointed toward Inoue.

"Inoue!" I yelled as I raced toward her. "_Hadou number 4! White lightning!_" Aizen yelled firing toward Inoue. Inoue didn't move. As I quickly jumped in front of her shielding her from the attack.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue cried.

It then hit me…Aizen real plan. He didn't just need the spirit hime for the king's key. He used her…to take out shinigamis as well.

And…to bring Inoue to him; He had planned to take her out as well.

I quickly glared toward him as I fell onto my knees.

"Oh…so you see my true plan to you?" Aizen asked me. "You bastard. How many more people will you use in your selfish plan?!" I asked out of Angier. "Hehe…so you did find out. I did need the spirit hime. But she was useful in many ways. And I knew shinigamis would will lee come to save her. As would her little sister." Aizen said with a laugh. "Damnit…and I fell right for it." Hitsugaya cussed. "W-whitey-chan…" Hinamori whispered to him.

Everything had fallen into place…

But one thing…

Why? Why was Aizen going so far?

For what? What was he after?

"What is your true goal, aizen? What are you really after?" I asked him. "True freedom." He quickly told me. "w-what?" I asked. "You don't get it…do you? All souls are not free! They are beyond to the laws the spirit king has made. As long as the spirit king lives…souls will never have true freedom so…" Aizen grinned at the thought.

"You're not saying…your goal is to kill the spirit king…?" I asked. "Oh, of course it is my goal. Without him souls will be free from sickness, from death, from everything!" Aizen yelled.

Will be free from everything?

Can…that even work?

"No, that's not true. The spirit king keeps order in all worlds! Without him everything would fall apart!" Matsumoto's voice yelled from behind us. We all quickly looked behind us to see Rukia and Renji beside her.

"Well…well I guess everyone's here now." Aizen grinned as the three raced in front of us. "Captain, are you alright?!" Matsumoto quickly asked. "I been better. But now isn't the time to worry about me!" Toushirou yelled to his vice captain. "What's the solution?" Rukia asked. "Aizen got the king's key out of hime-sama. Leaving hime close to death. But…" Toushirou started to say. "Well easy then. We can't let him leave with the king's key then!" Renji yelled.

He slowly pulled out his Zanpakutou. Aizen slowly started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Renji asked him. "You really think…things will be that easy?" Aizen asked as he held his zanpakutou at his side.

"Careful don't take him lightly renji!" Rukia yelled to him. "Hell I know that Rukia!" Renji yelled back to her.

"I said it before and I will say it again! Nothing can stop me now!" Aizen yelled holding his zanpakutou pointed toward us. "No…that form…he's going too!" Hinamori cried. "_Bakudou number 61! Rukujyoukouorou! Luminous prison of 6 bars!" _Aizen yelled toward us.

"S-shit!" Renji yelled finding himself binded. "I-I can't move!" Matsumoto yelled as her zanpakutou fell to the floor.

After everything…Aizen was still holding all the cards…

( orihime pov )

"Stop! Please stop this! You're hurting them!" I cried. "No, they are hurting themselves by trying to break free from the kidou." Aizen told me.

No…

Why? Why must he keep hurting people?

Because of him…Sara-san is close to death. And…Toushirou-kun is badly hurt.

Why must he do acts as theses?

I…

I can't watch this anymore!

"Tsubaki!" I yelled as Tsubaki came before me. "Careful. I am holding your friends lifes here." Aizen told me. "Let them go! Now!" I ordered. "You really think…you have the right to give me orders? Inoue orihime-sama?" Aizen asked.

He…was right.

He was in control of the kidou that was binding them after all.

"How about we come to reasoning?" Aizen asked. "I'm listening…" I told him. "Let me leave with the king's key. And the kidou will remove its self. And maybe…you can save your sister's life as well." Aizen told me.

Let him go? H-How can I just let him go? After all he has done?

"…" I didn't like the idea at all.

But…Kurosaki-kun was hurt now too just as Toushirou-kun is.

I…I don't really have much of a chose. I must agree.

"Fine." I quickly said as Tsubaki disappeared. "Orihime! No! You can't let him get away!" Rangiku-san yelled to me. "No…she's right. Are goal was too…save hime-sama not kill Aizen." Toushirou-kun quickly said.

"C-Captain…" Rangiku-san whispered.

"Hehe…right chose." Aizen said as he placed up the king's key. And soon Ichimaru and Tousen. "Gin…" Rangiku-san said when she saw him. He always smiling ex-captain looked unhappy for once. "Rangiku…" He said as he shook his head.

Soon he saw the body lying on the floor. "hime-sama…" He whispered.

They couldn't save her after all.

I'm sorry…hime-sama.

"Well then…we will taking are leave now." Aizen said as a doorway opened from behind them. Aizen entered and Tousen slowly followed after him. Ichimaru didn't move for a second then slowly turned away from us.

"Gin! Gin!! How could you!?" Rangiku-san yelled to him. He stopped in his tracks. "How could you? Help hurt, hime-chan?!" Rangiku-san cried. "I didn't want too." He quickly said. "w-what?" She asked. "But…Aizen said…if I didn't help him. He would take away…what I treasure the most." Ichimaru told Rangiku-san. "Gin…are you saying he would have…?" Rangiku-san tried to ask him.

"It's time for me to leave. Please apologize to hime-sama for me, Rangiku." He said before stepping inside the doorway as well. Soon the door disappeared.

Take away…what Ichimaru treasure's the most? Was? Was he talking about? I wondered as I looked toward Rangiku-san.

"Gin…" she whispered quietly.

I'm still lost. I still don't understand so much.

But why would it help Aizen to kill the spirit king? What would he get out of all of this?

"Inoue!" Kurosaki-kun voice yelled. "Eh? Kurosaki-kun! You can move?" I asked him. "Yeah. It looks like he wasn't lying." Kurosaki-kun said slowly getting to his feet. He held his side with his right hand.

That's…right he protected me.

"Kurosaki-kun let me heal me." I told him. "No, no. I'm alright you should heal Toushirou over me. "He told me. "…okay." I whispered hurrying over to Toushirou.

Why?

Why do I feel like kurosaki-kun just pushed me away?

( Toushirou pov )

"Damnit…this was a big lost." I growled. "Yes, not only was hime-sama hurt badly. But…Aizen got away with the king's key. How the hell are you going to tell…commander general about all this?" Renji asked me. "I don't know…but he's going to be royally pissed." I said with a sigh.

I can't believe how bad this turned out. We didn't even stand a chance…after all.

And…we even let Aizen get away with the king's key.

We couldn't stop anything!

"Toushirou-kun!" Inoue voice cried. I slowly looked up toward her. "What?" I asked. "I'm going to heal you now, so don't move, alright?" She told me. "No…it's not needed. I can heal when we return to the soul society. Please help keep hime condition under control until we get to the soul society." I told her.

"Okay…but…" Inoue whispered. "It's not your fault. "It's my fault as well as the other shinigamis are job is to protect hime…and we couldn't even do this. I fail…again…" I said as I shook my head.

"Toushirou-kun…" Inoue whispered to me. "Is…is there away to save…sa…I mean hime?" Inoue asked. "I don't know. But if anyone can. Unohana-san captain of the 4th division can." I quickly said.

Unohana was the only hope…hime had in living now.

Because Inoue couldn't heal her because something was missing. And that something was the king's key.

Author note: Minazuki is the name of Unohana's zanpakutou. Her zanpakutou can summon a manta ray that has healing abilities.


	28. Shinsou

Sorry this chapter took so long I started it when I was out of town…but kinda got side tracked. But I finally finished it. This story slowly coming to an end. I don't know for sure how many more chapters there will be. I still have some plot holes to get out like aizen true goal why he's out to kill the spirit king and all that. Anyways thanks for the reviews again guys.

**Chapter 28: Shinsou**

( Toushirou pov )

Before long…we returned to the soul society. But…I feared what captain Yamamoto would do when we returned.

But…

Soon my fears disappeared…

"Captain Hitsugaya! Is she alive?!" Captain Yamamoto asked in a yell as we entered from the gate. "Yes, sir…but I don't know how long she will be…" I quickly told him. Yamamoto slowly shook his head. As some shinigamis appeared beside him.

"Make haste and take Sara hime-sama to the 4th division as fast as possible!" Yamamoto yelled. "Yes, sir!" the shinigamis yelled. "Please, let me go as well! I wish to help!" Inoue cried. "Very well. Please help save…Sara hime. Inoue orihime-sama…" Yamamoto told her.

"Yes. I'll do my best!" Inoue said quickly disappearing with the shinigamis and hime-sama.

Yamamoto quickly looked toward the floor.

"Y-Yamamoto…I'm sorry. I failed to follow orders…and I even let others shinigamis follow my led…and…because of me…" I started to say. "That's enough…captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto quickly told me. "E-Excuse me…?" I asked in confusion.

"There is no need to apologize to me. When I was the one…who did wrong." Captain Yamamoto started to tell me. "I should have supported a party to save hime-sama. Not be against the whole idea." Yamamoto quickly shook his head. "Now because of me selfish action…hime-sama may even…" Yamamoto started to say.

I…I couldn't believe it.

Captain Yamamoto apologized to me. But normally he's never wrong.

I…I don't know how to act to all of this.

"…" I slowly closed my eyes.

What could I say?

"Don't you believe in…hime-sama?" I quickly asked Captain Yamamoto. "What? Of course I do. But…it's not like she can beat…" He started to say. "No. she can." I quickly told him. "What makes you so sure captain Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto asked me. "Because…she's hime." I plainly told him.

"…Ah, yes you're right." Yamamoto quickly said. "Hime-sama is not just the leader of the soul society…she is…what also give people hope. There for…she will not die." Yamamoto said staring toward me. I quickly nodded toward him.

Hime-sama…is weird.

I never understood why she acts the way…she did.

But…even for being weird she brought hope to the people in the soul society.

And I believe that's why…I…no why all shinigamis follow her willing lee.

Because without her…the soul society wouldn't be the same…

_Flash back…_

I remember when I first came to shinigami school.

I wasn't treated any different then I was back in the village.

Eyes full of fear followed me everywhere.

I was hated even by some…or just feared.

Just because…I am different.

But I never liked it…but part of me never cared as well.

IT was then I started to wonder why I came there to start with…when…she appeared out of nowhere.

"Shiro-kun!!" A voice yelled from behind me. "W-what…?!" I asked as I tried to turn around. But soon I was knocked to the ground. "What…what the hell?!" I yelled seeing hime-sama sitting on me. "I found shiro-kun! Yes I did!!" She yelled.

"Will you get off, me?!" I yelled. "No! I don't want too!" She yelled waving her arms at her sides. "Please…I blushed seeing some shinigamis staring toward us.

"Fine! Fine! You're no fun shiro-kun!" She cried getting off me. I sighed as I sat up. "Why do you have to do this every day?" I growled at her. "Maybe, I miss shiro-kun?" She answered my question when a question. "Gees…" I sighed. "…wait…does shiro-kun not like seeing me every day?" She cried as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, no! It's not that. It's just…" I blushed again. "What?" She asked as a group of shinigamis surrounded us. "You always get too much attention…" I said with a sigh. "What?" She asked looking at the shinigamis around us.

"Who is that shinigami next to…Hitsugaya?" one shinigami asked. "I don't know. Never seen her before." Another one said. "Well who ever she is…she doesn't have good taste to talk to someone as him." A male shinigami added in. "Yeah, your right. I mean look at that hair! Those eyes! He looks so dangerous!" Another male shinigami said.

"Shut up!" Hime yelled. "W-what?" one shinigami asked. "He's not dangerous! Just because he looks different! Your one as yourself should hold your tongue!" Hime yelled. "Hi-me…" I whispered to her. "Defending him? Why would anyone do that? Huh? How do you know, he isn't huh?" A shinigami asked her.

"Because shiro-kun is my good friend. So don't you dare speak words. In front of me! People like you make me sick!" Hime yelled. "…s-sa-san stop!" I cried. "Strong words for a woman. But too bad you can't back it up. Soon we will be shinigamis and your little buddy never will be." The shinigami grinned. "You got it wrong." Hime quickly said.

"Oh do I?" The shinigami asked. "Yes, you will never be shinigamis and I will see to it." She told them. "Oh? And how will you do that? You're full of crap!" The shinigami yelled. "Hime-sama, stop!" I yelled at her. The shinigamis quickly looked toward me as I covered my mouth. "w-what did you…j-just call her?" The shinigami asked nervously. I didn't answer. "Gees…shiro-kun you had to call me that. I guess my cover is gone." She said with a sigh.

"H-He called her hime-sama!" A shinigami cried. "…t-then you're the spirit hime?" A shinigami asked. "Yes, that would be me. Kaze Sara hime-sama…" I told them. "P-Please forgive us!" the shinigamis cried. "Aww…this takes away all the fun…" Hime cried.

"…I really don't understand you, sa-san…" I sighed.

Hime-sama is the one who picks who become shinigamis after they finish the Shinigami School. I guess…you could say…she is the final judgment.

_End of flash back…_

The days felt so long…when I was in Shinigami School. But now they feel so short.

But back then and Still now…she is our hope.

"Captain Hitsugaya…you should head for the 4th division as well." Yamamoto told me. "Yeah…I will sir. But…" I started to say. "…Do not worry. No shinigamis ever left the soul society…so no steps will be taken." Yamamoto told me. "What…? But…" I started to say. "Did you not hear me captain Hitsugaya? No shinigamis have left! So no steps will be taken. Do I make myself clear? Yamamoto asked me. "Y-Yes sir…" I quickly answered him.

I don't understand…it wasn't like Captain Yamamoto to give in like this.

"If you would excuse me… I will make my way to the 4th division now, sir…" I told him. He nodded to me before I disappeared.

"Even if I wished to take steps against the shinigamis, that when after…hime-sama. She would never forgive me for acts as that." Yamamoto whispered to himself.

The 4th Division…

The Division that take care of healing and saving the lifes; of the people in the soul society. Or more people know that division as the medical unit. A long time ago…hime herself was the captain of the division but quickly stepped down. And her vice captain unohana Retsu took over. Unohana-san has been the captain cent then.

And…her Vice captain follows her without question. And her vice captain is…

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Koutestu Isane yelled as she ran up to me.

Koutestu Isane is the vice captain of the 4th division. I wish sometimes…that my vice captain would be as helpful as Koutestu is.

"You're bleeding so much! Please follow me so we can get you're fixed up as soon as we can." Koutestu quickly said. "…How hime?" I quickly asked. "I'm sorry. I do not know the details. Unohana-san just asked me to take of any others who come in." Koutestu told me.

"I see…I'm sorry but before you take care of me I wish to see how hime is." I told her. "B-But captain Hitsugaya…your bleeding…" She started to say. "I know. I'm not worried about myself please understand." I said shaking my head. "…yes, I do. Okay…I'll take you to her. Please follow me." Koutestu told me.

"Alright, thank you." I whispered to her as I slowly followed after her.

I just couldn't be healed. Until I know…hime will live.

( Orihime pov )

"_Souten Kishun_!" I yelled. "Yes, just like that. Please hold that over hime-sama as long as you can Inoue Orihime-sama." Unohana-san told me. "Alright. I'll do my best!" I yelled. "Captain! What should we do first?" A shinigami asked unohana-san. "Stop her from bleeding. If we cannot do this, hime-sama will die." Unohana-san quickly said.

Hime-same will die…?

No…

If we can't stop her bleeding…sara-san will die?

No! I thought as my right hand started to grow. "…Inoue?" Unohana-san asked me. "No…no…she can't just…" I cried. "No! Everyone back away from hime-sama and orihime-sama!" Unohana yelled. The shinigami quickly followed her orders as a barrier surrounded myself and Sara-san.

"C-Captain Unohana…what is this?" A shinigami asked her. "I'm not sure but…it maybe a special barrier made by Inoue orihime's Shun Shun Rika. Only the himes can use this power. But…when it comes to barriers orihime-sama…is better at them then hime-sama is…" Unohana-san whispered.

"Shonou…Ayame…" I whispered as the two appeared before me. "Yes, orihime?" Ayame asked. "Please…Please help me save my sister…" I cried. "We only have as much power as you believe we have. Your will much wish to save her. Then we will do everything we can to help you." Shonou told her.

Wish to save her? But even if I do…can I really save her?

No! I can't doubt myself like this. If I do…I cannot save her!

Souten Kishun…I reject!" I yelled as the two formed a shield around her.

Please…Please stop her from bleeding. Then…then Sara-san will live.

If I can do this much then Unohana-san can truly save her. But…I also much do my part as well!

Soon the barrier surrounding myself and Sara-san disappeared.

"Inoue?" Unohana-san asked me. "I…I stop her from bleeding." I said out of breath. "Yes, you have. Thank you…I'll take it from here." Unohana-san told me. "Hurry! Get hime-sama to another bed! We do not have much time left!" Unohana-san yelled. "Yes! Captain!" shinigamis yelled and quickly moved hime.

"But…what do you plan to do?" I asked. "We must run some tests to make sure everything is alright. But…she may have a problem when it comes to blood." Unohana-san told me. "A problem…?" I asked. "If I am right…and I believe I am…she will need more blood. You said she lost a lot right?" Unohana-san asked me. "Yes, she did…" I whispered.

"Then that maybe the problem there. Hime-sama has a rare blood type you see. She has AB." Unohana-san told me. "…And if we can't find someone who has it?" I asked. "…then she will be lost within two to three hours." Unohana-san slowly shook her head.

"No…" I whispered.

"Captain! Here's hime-sama statue!" A shinigami yelled handing some papers over to Unohana-san. "Alright, thank you. Please help the others with hime-sama." Unohana-san told the shinigami. "yes!" The shinigami yelled before hurrying to the others.

"Yes…her blood level is very low. And ever if we find someone who has AB blood type. IT will still take hime-sama a long time to recover. After all the king's key has been in her body cent she was very young." Unohana-san told me. "It drained her energy didn't it?" I asked. "Yes. That's why hime-sama recovery will be slow and painful." Unohana-san said with a sigh.

She looked sadden by her words. And the way…she looks over Sara-san…was like a big sister protecting her little sister.

Was this painful for Unohana-san as well?

I guess I shouldn't be surprised…hime…I mean Sara-san is like the heart of the soul society. And when the heart hurts…everything around it falls.

"Captain Hitsugaya please slow down!" Koutestu voice yelled. "How can I…at a time like this?!" Toushirou-kun yelled back at the two entered the room. "Isane…? I thought I asked you to take of any others. Why do you bring one…this banged up here?" Unohana-san asked her vice captain. "I-I apology captain! But…captain hitsugaya wouldn't let me take care of him until he saw hime-sama statue with his own eyes." Koutestu-san told her captain.

"…very well. I guess it cannot be helped." Unohana-san shook her head. "She right in here this way…Hitsugaya." Unohana-san said leading the way. Toushirou-kun quickly followed after her.

But soon Toushirou-kun stop dead in his tracks. "h-hime!" he yelled. She was hooked up to so many machines. "As you can guess her statue isn't good." Unohana-san told him. "…hime." Toushirou-kun whispered. "But her biggest problem at this point is the blood lost. She's last so much blood her body is going into shock." Unohana-san told him.

( Toushirou pov )

Shock? And all of this is because of the king's key.

"Then…can't you give her blood? That would save her right?" I asked. "I'm sorry to say this but that will not be easy. Even if we found someone who had the same blood type…it will still take a long time for her to recover." Unohana told me. "Even so…if she can get that blood she will live right?" I asked. "well, eyes." Unohana quickly answered me. "Then, find a match quickly! Or…hime will!" I started to yell.

"It's not that easy. Hime-sama has a rare blood type. I will be very hard to find a match to start with." Unohana slowly shook her head.

Rare blood type? Then…that means she has…?!

"What's her blood type?" I asked. "It's AB. Not many people have this blood type…that's why we may not…" Unohana started to say. "Take some of my blood." I quickly said. "Toushirou-kun?" Inoue asked.

"I have AB blood type. I am most likely the only match you will find. So, please use my blood to save hime!" I yelled. "We can't do that! You're too beat up captain Hitsugaya. If we're to do that…you may!" Koutestu cried. "I know! But…I wish to help her…as much she has helped me!" I yelled.

I want…I want to save my sister.

If my blood could save her…then I will do it no matter what the price maybe.

"But…still what you're asking is…too high a price!" Koutestu yelled back at me. "Enough, Isane." Unohana spoke up. "But captain…" She whispered. "It's useless. He has made up his mind. If one wishes something…it's useless to try to stop them. You understand this don't you?" Unohana asked her vice captain.

"Yes…I do, captain." Koutestu whispered.

She gave me so much…and I haven't given anything back.

"Unohana…I…thank you." I whispered to her. She slowly smiled toward me. "Don't thank me until hime-sama recovers." She told me. I slowly nodded to her. "Well, then…why don't we get started?" Unohana quickly said. I nodded to her.

To save hime-sama…no to save sa-san…I would do anything…after all not only the soul society would be damaged if she would pass away.

The door to the king's world would appear as well…and maybe the end of the world as we know it.

Author note: Shinsou is the name of Ichimaru gin zanpakutou. Shinsou means Divine spear. I thought it was a great name for this chapter. It made me think of divine judgment as well for some reason. Ichigmaru yelled ikorose that means shoot to death to release his shi-kai form.


	29. My sister

Sorry about the wait guys I started to write this chapter a week ago but things happened and I got off track. My kitty just passed away so I may go really slowly with the ending. That isn't far off now.

**Chapter 29: My sister**

( Ichigo pov )

She is really loved isn't she?

_I am a question to the world…_

I see it so clearly now.

The spirit hime…is loved by all the people in the soul society. Not just the shinigamis.

But…

I stood at the door away watching Inoue help the captain of the 4th division.

But…I understand Inoue feelings. She wanted to save her sister so badly.

And that how I felt…that night a hollow attacked my sisters. That's why I became a shinigami to protect those importations to me.

_Not an answer to be heard…_

"Quickly start the blood transfusion." Unohana yelled. "Yes, captain!" A shinigami yelled hooking a tube up to one of Toshirou's arms.

Blood Transfusion?!

_Or a moment…_

"Ready, captain hitsugaya?" Unohana asked Toshirou. "Yeah, go ahead." Toshirou quickly said.

A blood transfusion…?! Was…it? Was it really that bad?

"Sara-san…" Inoue whispered.

"Do not worry, Orihime-sama. She will live. Believe in your sister." Unohana told Inoue. "Yes…I do believe in Sara-san. But…I can't help but worry about her." Inoue told Unohana.

Inoue…

_That's held in your arms…_

Soon some machines started going off. "What's going on?" Unohana asked. "Captain Hitsugaya's…heart rate is dropping!" A shinigami yelled. "Hitsugaya? Do you wish to stop?" Unohana asked him. "No! I'm fine keep going! Don't stop un-until…" Toushirou started to say as he passed out.

"Toushirou-kun!" inoue cried. "Captain! He's passed out! We mustn't take anymore blood from him! Or captain Hitsugaya life will be in danger as well!" Koutestu yelled to her captain. "Yes, your right. Stop the transfusion. We have enough blood anyways." Unohana ordered.

I slowly stepped inside the room and Inoue slowly turned toward the door.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue whispered with tears rolling down her face.

_And what do you think you'd ever say…?_

"Inoue…" I whispered back to her as I started toward her. "I'm sorry." She quickly said turning away from me. "For what?" I asked her. "Because of me…you got hurt again for protecting me. I…only make trouble for you…don't I?" Inoue asked me.

_I won't listen anyway…_

"No, you don't." I quickly told her. "Eh?" She slowly turned back toward me.

_You don't know me…_

"You never made trouble for me. It was never you're fault. None of it." I told her shaking my head. "You…really mean that?" She asked. "Yes, of course I do. But…" I started to say.

I don't want to see anyone…use her ever again.

_And I'll never be what you want me to be…_

"But, what?" Inoue asked. "Uh…nothing. It's…nothing importation." I quickly told her.

I can't tell her. I just can't. Even after everything that happened…I still can't.

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

"Kurosaki-kun? Is it…It is alright to stay in the soul society…a bit longer?" Inoue asked. "Yeah. You want to make sure…your sister alright don't you?" I asked her.

She slowly nodded.

_I'm a boy; no I'm a man…_

"I'm worried…I'm worried about her." Inoue told me. "I yeah, I know you are. But…I'm sure…she will be alright." I told her patting her head.

_You can't take me…_

"Yeah…" Inoue whispered as she rested her head against my chest. "I-Inoue…?" I asked.

_And throw me away…_

"Is…it alright for me to rest my head here for a bit…?" She asked me.

_And how can you learn what's never shown…?_

"Yeah, that's fine…" I whispered to her.

When?

When did we become this close?

_Yeah, you stand here on your own…_

The last months…have been very hard on you…haven't they Inoue? I wondered.

_They don't know me…_

_Cause I'm not here…_

But don't worry…because I will support you from now on I promise.

( Toushirou pov )

Where…am I? I wondered as I opened my eyes.

I found myself floating…in nothingness.

"Did I…? Did I die?" I wondered out loud. "Don't be stupid, Shiro-kun!" A voice yelled back at me.

_And I want a moment to be real…_

"Huh?" I slowly turned around to see her there. "S-Sa-san…" I whispered. She was just there. "I really did die…didn't I?" I asked. "NO, of course not! Shiro-kun is alive!" She yelled at me again.

"If I am then…you're?" I started to ask. "Yep! Hime is alive as well, thanks to Shiro-kun. I am very great full to my little brother." She told me.

Great full to my little brother…?

She doesn't normally call me…that very much anymore.

_Wanna touch things I don't feel…_

I'm so glad…I'm glad she's alive. She's…she's alive.

Soon I felt tears rolling down my face. "S-Shiro-kun…what's wrong?" Hime asked me. "Nothing. Nothing wrong…because my sister is alive." I told her. I couldn't stop them. I couldn't stop the tears.

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong…_

She didn't say anything at first. But then…she said…

"Toushirou…it's alright." She told me as she hugged me.

_And how can the world want me to change…_

She doesn't…she doesn't normally call me my real name.

But when she does…

"It's alright…let it out. It's only normal…to worry when something happens to your family…" She told me. "S…Sara-san…" I whispered as my head fell against her.

She really feels like my older sister.

_They're the ones that stay the same…_

How can one not act this way…when something happens to your family?

It's weird…before I only had granny as my real family. But now…I have an older sister too.

_They don't know me…_

_Cause I'm not here…_

"Thank you so much, Toushiro…for being you. Never change alright?" She told me. "A-alright Sara-san…" I whispered back to her.

_And you see the things they never see…_

"Toushirou…could you do one more thing for me?" She asked me. "…I guess what?" I asked her back. "Could you…wake up?" She asked me.

Wake up…? I wondered as soon as I did I felt myself fall backwards.

_All you wanted I could be…_

_Now you know me…_

I could hear voices but I couldn't make out the words. But soon I could understand them.

"Will he be alright?" Inoue voice asked. Was…she worried about me? "He will be fine. Captain Hitsugaya is strong after all." Unohana voice told Inoue.

_And I'm not afraid…_

I slowly felt my eyes starting to open. "Look! He's starting to open his eyes!" Inoue's voice cried. "What?..." I asked looking to the four staring toward me. "Welcome back, Toushirou." Kurosaki Ichigo greeted me. "How many times…Do I have to tell you?! It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA to you!" I growled. "Yay! Toushirou-kun feeling better!" Inoue quickly said.

_And I want to tell you who I am…_

_Can you help me be a man…?_

"How hime?" I quickly asked. "She still out…but there no reason to worry anymore." Unohana told me. "You mean?" I asked. "Yes, hime-sama will make a full recovery." Unohana said with a smile across her face.

Then…it wasn't just a dream?

She will…she will live?

_They can't break me…_

"Toushirou-kun, what's wrong?" Inoue asked. "Nothing. It's just…It's just I'm glad…hime will make it." I told her as I covered my face. "Yeah…I'm glad Sara-san will make it too…" Inoue whispered to me.

_As long as I know who I am…_

_They can't tell me who to be…_

As a shinigami one much always put the mission before one's own feelings.

But…

But does one do…when one feeling are part of the mission?

_Cause I'm not what they see…_

Two weeks later…

"Again I cannot thank you enough." Captain Yamamoto said again visiting me within the 10th division. "It's alright. You don't have to keep saying that. Because…she's alive." I said shaking my head. "Yes, your right. But I am great full to you. You have done a great deed saving hime-sama life. You even put yourself into danger to do so." Yamamoto quickly said.

_Yeah, the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me…_

"That's not true. I wasn't the only one in danger. The five of us shinigamis wish to save hime over anything. She means very much to all of us." I told him. "Still you're deed will be well known! Ah! I get it! I will, I will!" Yamamoto yelled. "…It's not needed. So please don't do anything huge…" I said with a sigh.

_And their words are just whispers and lies that'll never believe…_

She still hasn't come too. I wonder when she will wake up.

"Does, Unohana know when she will come too?" I asked changing the subject. "No. She still has no idea. We must just wait. That is all we can do right now." Yamamoto said. I nodded to him.

I knew he was right. But…I couldn't help but worry. Why was it taking her so long to wake up?

_I'm the one now…_

_Cause I'm still here…_

I know…I should just be great full that she's alive. But…

_I'm the one…_

_Cause I'm still here…_

I want her…to wake up. I want to speak to my older sister again.

_I'm still here…_

Sa-san…hurry and wake up.


	30. One without a voice

Good news everyone! I should be typing these chapters up faster now. I have a laptop now. So there shouldn't be much wait now. And we are very close to the end of this story I just pretty much have to finish up all the questions that are still open like why aizen was out to kill the spirit king to start with. Don't worry these questions will be answered. And thanks again for the reviews.

**Chapter 30: One without a voice**

( Retsu pov )

Even before Sara-hime awoke…

I started to wonder if her body may go into more shock when she came too.

To her it would be like a lung or something of that matter was now missing.

Even…

In truly it really was an item.

A very powerful item.

The king's key.

But…

Soon…I had no need to wonder any longer.

"Unohana-san!" I soon heard Koutestu yell to me. "Yes, what is it?" I asked calmly. "Hime-sama has come too!" She quickly cried.

I don't know why.

But…I felt shocked by my vice captain's news.

Before long…the two of use hurried to her room.

Thanks to captain Hitsugaya toushirou are hime-sama is alive.

We are all greatful for just this.

But…

We all wish to see her up and about again.

We quickly entered her room.

"Captain!" two shinigamis greeted me and Koutestu as we entered. "You may leave. I and Koutestu will be checking up on hime now." I told them. "As you wish captain." The two said before leaving the room.

"Captain…" Koutestu whispered to me.

"It's alright. Please wait here, I wish to see how hime is." I told her. "Y…yes." She quickly whispered to me.

I quickly when behind some blinds. I saw him staring out the window. "hime-sama?" I called to her. She quickly looked to me and gave me a smile. "How do you feel?" I quickly asked her. She slowly opened her mouth but no sound came out. "Hime? What's wrong?" I asked. She put her hand over her neck.

Wait…

It couldn't be.

Could she…Could she have lost her voice? I wondered.

"Hime…have you? Have you lost your voice?" I quickly asked her. She slowly rubbed her neck a bit before nodding to me.

Then this was it.

He body was still in shock.

She lost her voice because of it. And because of that…it was unknown when she would recover it again.

Two hours later Captain Yamamoto came to make a report to hime.

He was saddened by her status.

But at the same time he was glad she was awake.

"I'm sorry to report Aizen as well as Ichimaru and Tousen got away with the king's key. As things stand right now…they're location is unknown. But I have three captains searching for them as we speak." Yamamoto told hime.

She quickly shook her head. I gave her some paper to write on and a pen. She quickly wrote something down then showed it to Yamamoto. "Call…them back?" Yamamoto said reading it out loud. She quickly nodded. "But…" Yamamoto tried to say. She then wrote down something more. "Aizen Sousuke will be dead when found?! Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked her. She nodded to him again.

Dead? From what?

What does hime know…that we do not?

"As you wish. I will call the captains back and sent out lower class shinigamis to search then." Yamamoto told her as he stood up. "Ah, oh yes. Before I forget. From…Huceo Mundo they brought back the Arrancar that when against Aizen. He is in holing right now. But more than likely he will be headed." Yamamoto told her.

They brought back the Arrancar?

Not even I knew of this.

"Well then that's all I have to report at this present time, hime. I'll leave you to rest now." Yamamoto bowed to her before leaving the room.

Hime looked more troubled after Captain Yamamoto's report.

But I guess I would be as well.

The soul society was a mess again.

With hime-sama in bed…

Yamamoto had to take care of things for her.

It could be a long time…before she truly recovers and that worries me.

Because the soul society needs her as a leader more than ever right now.

( Ichigo pov )

In so little time…much has happened sense the first time we came to the soul society.

We aren't seen as enemies to the people here now.

We are seen as…

"I'm so glad; Sara-san has come too." Inoue quickly said. "Yeah. That's good news." I whispered back to her as we headed down a hallway.

We are seen as heroes now. Because we saved the spirit hime.

"I hope she's feeling better. Even if Unohana-san said her recovery would be slow and painful…" Inoue whispered back to me. "I'm sure, she will feel even better when she sees her little sister." I told her. "Really…you think so kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked me.

"Yeah…I'm sure she will be very…" I started to say. "Eh? Isn't that…Toushirou-kun?" Inoue asked pointing ahead of us. I quickly took a look.

It really was him. He was walking outside hime's room for some reason.

What was he up too?

"What is he…?" I started to ask. "Toushirou-kun!" Inoue yelled to him and hurried over to him. "Hey! Inoue, wait!" I yelled to her.

But…she quickly ran to him. I slowly sighed and followed after her.

"Toushirou-kun!" Inoue yelled again. He slowly turned toward us. He didn't look too happy to see us.

"…What are you doing here?" Toushirou quickly asked us. "We came to see Sara-san! Oh…did you come to see her as well?" Inoue quickly asked him. He first gave Inoue a surprised look then he's face turned a bit red before answering her.

"Of course not." He growled. "Really? But…then why have you been walking outside her room?" Inoue asked him. "N-no reason. I-I just have a lot on my mind! I'm leaving." Toushirou said quickly walking away from us.

"Huh…that was weird." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Hehe…Toushirou-kun is worried." Inoue quickly said. "…how can you tell?" I asked. "Because of how he was acting. But…he was unsure if he should visit her I think." Inoue slowly smiled.

Toushirou…worried about anyone?

It's hard to see him like that…he never shows it. But maybe Inoue right.

Soon the two of us headed inside him room. But….we found some other people we're visiting hime as well.

"Hey, Ichigo!" renji greeted me as we entered. "Hi." Rukia said. "Kuchiki-san? Abarai?" Inoue asked. "Looks like…it wasn't just us who had the idea to visit you huh, sara-hime?" Renji asked her.

Hime slowly shook her head. Inoue raced over to her. "Are you feeling alright, Sara-san?" Inoue quickly asked her. She slowly nodded to her. "She still hasn't recovered her voice, Inoue." Rukia told her. "I see…" Inoue whispered.

She really hasn't?

"The thereof them look happy together." Renji quickly said. "Yeah…" I said nodding to myself.

It had been a long time…sense I have seen Inoue smile this much.

I'm glad…she's feeling better now.

"But there something I don't get. Captain Hitsugaya hasn't visited her once sense she awoke." Renji told me. "…really? Well…he was walking outside the door about ten minutes ago. But he ran off when he saw me and Inoue." I told him. "Gees…what the hell is captain Hitsugaya thinking? Him not visiting her…could be upsetting hime." Renji said with a sigh. "…why would that upset her?" I asked. "Y-you're not serious right? You can't be this stupid!" renji glared at me.

"What?" I asked. "Hime feelings…for a long time she was very lonely. To live for so long without friends hurt her. But…" renji quickly cut himself off. "Captain Hitsugaya slowly became her first true friend. Myself and Rukia did as well soon after that as well as Hinamori and Matsumoto." Renji slowly shook his head.

Alone…that long?

"I'm sure this hurts her…that captain Hitsugaya hasn't visited her. There are so many things she cannot do because her status. She can't ever get married or fall in love. Even if she does…she much forgets those things. The spirit hime's life is a lonely one." Renji watched the three.

A lonely life…a life in one much be alone forever?

Was that…? Was that the real reason she sent Inoue away from here?

So she could be happy?

"Be happy Inoue has freedom." Renji whispered to me. "Shut up!" I yelled.

Freedom…?

That was what Aizen had been after.

Maybe…she understood then.

Maybe the spirit hime understood why Aizen truly was after freedom.


	31. These hidden words

As you can see I finished another chapter up. I started this one when I finished writing the last one. I'm sure this is the chapter everyone been waiting for. Well I had to make you wait for it didn't I? Thanks for the reviews again guys.

**Chapter 31: These hidden Words**

( Toushirou pov)

"Eh?! What do you mean you haven't visited hime-chan, captain?!" Matsumoto yelled. "Shut up. It's not a big deal. I'll visit her tomorrow." I growled. "What do you mean not a big deal?! I thought you when to see her today!" Matsumoto yelled again. "I did! But…something came up! That's all. It's too late to visit her right now...anyways." I told her.

_Even if we only undo the buttons that are buttoned up wrong…_

"Oh no! I am not letting you push it away again! You're going to visit hime-chan now!" Matsumoto yelled. "Hey! Stop it! Masumoto what the hell?!" I yelled as she pushed me outside the door. "You can't come in again until you visit hime-chan!" Matsumoto yelled closing the door in my face.

_Nothing changes for us…right?_

"Matsumoto! Matsumoto! Open this door right now! Matsumoto! I'm warning you!" I yelled. "No! Not until you visit hime-chan! Go on now!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Gees…" I sighed.

It…wasn't like I didn't want to visit Sa-san. It was just…I don't know.

I guess…I don't want to see her looking that helpless.

Because…

She always has been so strong.

_We're only dreaming here forever…_

"Hime-sama." Unohana quickly said. Hime quickly looked over to Unohana. "I will be leaving for the day soon. Alright?" Unohana asked her. She slowly nodded to Unohana. "But, if you need anything we have shinigamis all over this floor, alright?" Unohana asked her again. She nodded again to her.

Unohana watched her lay down. "You going to rest now, hime-sama?" Unohana asked. She nodded as she slowly closed her eyes.

_So clumsy that we don't do anything, aren't we?_

"Alright good night, hime-sama…" Unohana whispered to her. She started to get her things together as a knock came at the door.

"It's open." Unohana said. I slowly opened the door. "Oh? Captain Hitsugaya?" Unohana asked me. "Sorry for coming so late." I told her. "It's alright. But…hime-sama is asleep now." Unohana told me.

_Things that I have lost up to now and things that you see from this point if everything is replaced…_

"Oh…is that so?" I asked. "If you wish to speak with her…it would be better to visit her tomorrow morning." Unohana told me. "Yeah…but would it be alright for me to visit her for a bit right now?" I asked.

_Then will we be able to change?_

"Yes, that's fine. I'm sure it would make hime-sama very happy." Unohana quickly said. "happy?" I asked. "She's been looking lonely even with all the visitors you see." Unohana explained.

Lonely…then was she waiting for me to visit?

_Will we be able to change?_

"I see…" I whispered as I headed over to her bed. She really was fast asleep. I guess…I will have to visit her again tomorrow as well.

"Sa-san…no Sara. This is…This feel and looks weird. To see you like this…I think that's why I didn't visit you sooner…" I whispered to her.

I know it wasn't a good reason. But…it was the truth.

_Tell me that you have cried until now with bashful words…_

"But…I know that's no reason not to make sure my sister really is okay. I-I'm sorry. I-I wasn't really acting like a brother to you I was just…" I sighed to myself. "I was just being stupid. Very stupid! And I'm angry with myself." I quickly shook my head as I closed my eyes.

_Removing the darkness of my pitch black heart…_

( Ichigo pov )

"Inoue…? You're still up?" I asked seeing her late that night. "Eh? Kurosaki-kun? Yeah…I couldn't sleep. So I thought I would look at the stars for a bit." Inoue told me. I see." I whispered as I sat beside her. "It's weird. Now…kinda this place feels like a second home to me." Inoue whispered. "Maybe…because you are from here?" I asked her.

"Maybe…" She whispered back.

_I want to throw away the old me…_

"It's weird. Me? A hime? I still can't believe it. But…I wonder…am I even human than?" Inoue wondered out loud. "Inoue…" I whispered. "Eh? No…no! Don't take it the wrong way, kurosaki-kun! I just…wanna know more about my background." Inoue told me. "I'm sure your sister can tell you more when she recovers her voice." Inoue quickly nodded to me. "Yeah, you're right." Inoue stared up toward the sky.

This feeling…

Now I know what it is…but…

I looked over to Inoue.

Should I…Even try to tell her?

She still has so much to deal with…Do I really want to give her more?

_I want to embrace you…_

I knew the answer to that question.

I wanted to tell her…more than anything.

"Inoue…" I whispered. "…Eh, what is it, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked me.

_My desire flows out from my veins…_

( Toushirou pov )

"Sorry…it's sad isn't it? I'm acting like the old me again. I thought that person was gone now. But… I guess not." I whispered slowly opening my eyes.

_Even if we're only dreaming within the desert…_

_We can't see through other people's unfairness, right?_

"But…I have changed right? Sense I met you and Matsumoto right?" I asked looking up toward the ceiling.

"But…" I whispered.

"It didn't feel right…when you were taken away Sa-san. I felt out of place again. Maybe because I got use too…you be around everyday…" I slowly looked back toward her.

It was hard seeing her like this.

But…I wanted to say this.

_We're crying tears here forever not weak enough to blame ourselves…_

Even if she wouldn't hear any of this.

"What I'm trying to say is…that I don't hate you." I quickly told her.

I could never bring myself to hate her. Sure…she can be a pain…but I'm sure every sister is.

_Things that you have heard up to now…_

But…I need her for now to support me.

It just doesn't feel right with her gone.

_If I can sing that song from my recollections until morning…_

"So…I guess there one other thing I need to say to you, isn't there?" I asked.

( Ichigo pov )

_Can you forgive me?_

_Can you forgive me?_

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked again. "Inoue, I…" I quickly cut myself off.

Could I really do this?

"Eh?" Inoue gave me a confused look.

For some reason I couldn't get the words to come out.

I knew what I wished to say to her. But Saying it was another story.

Why is it this…hard?

_Because I'll sing from now, melt my numbed heart…_

"Kurosaki-kun…what's wrong? Do you not feel well?" Inoue asked. "N-No I feel fine." I told her. But I could feel my face starting to heat up.

This feeling…I know it too well now.

_Removing the pitch black and trembling nights…_

"It's just I need to tell you something Inoue. But…I just can't say the words. But it's something I cannot hold in any longer." I told her. "O-Okay…" She said looking confused.

She didn't get it at all…Did She?

_If our nights are soiled then we can't believe in anyone…_

"You have no idea…what I'm talking about…do you?" I asked her. "Nope, no idea at all." She quickly said. I slowly let out a sigh.

Why does she act blonde sometimes?

_My desire breaks out of this silence…_

"Don't you get it, at all Inoue?" I asked her. "No." She answered me.

_Boys and Girls...youth rampages…_

_Make me only think about you…_

"What I'm trying to tell you is…that I love you!" I yelled. "W-what?" Inoue asked.

I felt my mouth drop open.

I-I….Did I really just tell her without knowing it?

_Tell me that you cried until now with bashful words…_

( Toushirou pov )

"I really have something to tell you. That I really should have told you sooner. But…I was too stubborn to say it before…" I whispered.

_Dyeing the darkness of my pitch black heart white…_

"And I don't know if I could say it to your face. But I have to say it now…even if you will never hear it yourself, Sara." I shook my head.

_Even if I decide to die someday…_

_I won't be able to forget about you…_

"Sara…thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

_My desire crumbles this silence…_

Thank you…

I mean it to this day.

Those words I should have so much sooner.

After all my sister saved me from my own loneness.

Author note: Ha! How many of you guys did I trick? I'm sure 80 of the people who read this story thought Shiro-kun was going to say "I love you" to the spirit hime. I show you wrong!! Ha ha I win!!


	32. Fallen Arrancar

Okay first of all I know I am evil with a bit of a cliffy at the end of the last chapter. But all will be answered in due time. But we are truly on the wirer now. Yes that means this story is about over. But thanks again for the reviews.

**Chapter 32: Fallen Arrancar**

( hime pov )

Early the next morning…I woke from feeling the sun across my face. But then…I also felt something.

I had recovered my voice.

And what a bad time for it to return. I was going to see that Arrancar today that had been brought back.

I guess…I would have to lie for a bit.

I couldn't let anyone knew I have recovered my voice.

No, not until I see the Arrancar.

Just then I smelled something. I quickly looked to the side table next to my bed. A single flower sat in a cup there.

A…sun flower?

My favorite flower? But only one or two people knew it was. So who could have? I wondered.

"Oh, hime-sama your awake!" unohana said hurrying over to my side. "Oh…a flower? I wonder where that came from?" Unohana whispered. "Oh maybe captain Hitsugaya brought it with him?" Unohana quickly said.

Captain Hitsugaya? I wondered.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know. He came to visit you yesterday a bit after you when to sleep. I told him…you were asleep. But he still wanted to visit with you. So I let him." Unohana told me.

Toushirou…

So you came to visit me? Even if it was very late…I'm still glad you did.

It makes me feel happy.

"But he said he would also visit you again later on today as well." I slowly nodded to her.

Later today huh?

Maybe…after I visit the Arrancar then?

And I'm sure soon…they will find Aizen's body. He's dead body.

He will die when he tries to use the king's key.

"Oh! That's right. You're going to visit that arrancar today are you, hime-sama?" Unohana asked me. I slowly nodded to her as I sat up. "Are you sure…you can walk on your own now?" She asked. I nodded again slowly getting up and onto my feet.

My legs felt a bit shakily. But it wasn't surprising. How long…has it been…sense I walked? Well sometime that for sure. But I couldn't rest more right now. I had things I needed to get done.

Only things I can do.

And these are things I must do.

"hime-sama?" unohana asked. I slowly took my first step before nodding to her. I couldn't just lay here in bed today.

"I see…your truly demand to go see that Arrancar aren't you?" I nodded to her. "Then I will not stop you. Just be careful, hime-sama. You're still recovering after all." Unohana warned me.

I knew she was right. It would take me a long time to recover fully.

But for now…I will have to make do with the energy I have.

Soon after that I left the 4th division…

This was the right thing to do…even if I will be in much trouble later…for doing what I am planning.

But…it will be done.

The arrancar was being held in the site of death. Or better known as Shrine of penitence…where those who have they're execution wait.

But with the Soukyoku…no longer around…he will be disheaded.

We will have to kill him the old fashion way.

Soon I stopped before the tower.

"Hime-sama welcome!" one of the shinigami greeted me. I slowly nodded to them. "Yes, welcome to the shrine of penitence! And let me say it's good to see up and about again!" The second shingami quickly said.

Much likely these two…were posted here to make sure the arrancar doesn't get away. But still…it's easy to tell they aren't that strong.

"I take it…you came to see the arrancar that was brought back?" the first shinigami asked. I quickly nodded to him. "We thought as much, captain Yamamoto said you would be by sooner or later. We will open the door for you, hime-sama." The second shinigami quickly said.

"The arrancar is under a strong kidou. The rukujyoukourou- Luminous prison of 6 bars. But please still be careful. It's unknown if he could free himself." The first shinigami warned me. "But if we must we would give are lifes to protect you hime-sama!" They both quickly nodded.

That didn't sound right. Laying down your life…like that.

"Hime-sama? Have we said something to dis-please you?" The first shinigami asked. I slowly shook my head no.

"Alright then…let's open the door." The second shinigami quickly said. Slowly the two shinigami opened the door.

And soon I saw the face of the blue hair arrancar.

"What the hell is this? I don't remember asking for a woman." Grimmjow said grinning. "How dare you speak that way in front of hime-sama!" The first shinigami yelled. "Yeah! You should learn to hold your tongue you arrancar!" The second shinigami yelled as well.

"Hmm? Ah…that right so you're that girl that was face down in blood! Hehe and even lived." Grimmjow laughed. "I thought we told you to hold your tongue! You should learn your place…you damn…!" The second shinigami started to say. I quickly stopped him shaking my head.

"Hime-sama?" the shinigamis asked. "Hehe…would you look at that! You stand up for your _hime _and what does she do? She stops you!!" Grimmjow laughed.

I slowly shook my head. He was trying to push them. And he was good at it.

I quickly pushed them outside the door. "Hime-sama?!" Both shinigamis asked before I closed the door in they're faces.

"Hehe…it sure is something. Saying one word about they're little _hime _and they just want to jump on me! Oh…it just too much!" Grimmjow laughed. I slowly shook my head. "So what do I…whole this visit from the _Great hime-sama _about?" grimmjow asked.

"For being Arrancar…you sure have a big mouth just like a human." I quickly said. "hehe…well would you look at this. You didn't lose your voice did you? All I heard was _hime-sama _lost her voice. What crying babies' shinigamis really are. And they even have a lying hime." Grimmjow laughed.

"I maybe a liar but at least I'm not being held in place by a kidou." I quickly said. "…you…you bitch!" Grimmjow yelled lunging toward me only to fall on his face. "Temper…Temper. There's no reason to get so worked up. I only came here to talk." I told the arrancar.

"Talk huh? Why the hell would I want to talk to a spoiled bitch him like you?!" Grimmjow yelled. "Because you may get your freedom out of it." I slowly told him. "Why…should I believe a word you say?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well you don't have too. But…you can talk to me or be disheaded in two days. It's up to you." I said with a shrug. "hehe…wow that's some choice there. Talk or be killed? You're very fair aren't you?" Grimmjow asked. "Why should I be fair to a dirty hollow to start with?" I asked.

"Harsh." Grimmjow laughed. "Fine. I will damn talk. I don't have much of a choice anyways." I slowly shook my head. "And here I was hoping…you would pick to be killed. So sad." Grimmjow quickly glared toward me.

This future…will be mine to make.

Without the king's key power.

Because soon the king's key will no longer be in this world.

"I hear you warned captain Hitsugaya about the arrancar who was after me." I slowly said. "So what if I did? I didn't do it for any other reason aside from I hate Ulquiorra. Don't even go thinking I was saving your ass little hime!" Grimmjow yelled.

Hmm…are all arrancars like this?

His personally holds so much angier.

No I know not all arrancars are.

That arrancar I fought…showed so little emotion.

They're personally must difference from arrancar to arrancar.

"You done? Because when I get out of here and get the king's key I'll make sure you truly do die this time!" Grimmjow laughed. I slowly grinned.

"It's too bad. Even if you get out of here and go try to find the king's key. You will never find it." I quickly told him. "What?" He asked. "Once Aizen Sousuke tries to use the king's key. It will kill him it will inhale all of his energy on the spot. The same thing…would have happened to you…if you had gotten it." I told him.

"…" Grimmjow didn't say a word. "It was useless. All of Aizen's planning. He didn't even know the true nature of the king's key. Only a member of the royal family can use the king's key power." I slowly shook my head.

Aizen's future couldn't change no matter how hard…he tried to change it.

He only…changes one thing. He made his death come sooner than it should have.

Author note: finally the truth has been told about the king's key. I always thought this is what would happen if aizen did make or get the king key. It would end up killing him. But hey that just my idea. Who know what will truly happen right?


	33. Excaptain dead? Return to Karakura

Okay I don't know if I will just do one more chapter or two. I have to see. But uh…this chapter a bit longer than the other ones just to let you guys knows.

**Chapter 33: Ex-captain dead? Return to Karakura**

( Yamamoto pov )

It was late afternoon when the report came in.

But…even before it did.

I didn't doubt hime-sama words.

_Aizen Sousuke will be dead when found._

She never has been wrong. She could see into the future sense she was very little.

And as she grew so did her power.

But still…I thought.

She couldn't see anything about herself.

One cannot know what will happen in their own future.

It's a taboo.

But soon…

"Captain Yamamoto! Captain Yamamoto!" I heard a shinigami yell as he raced into my room. "What is it?" I slowly asked. "Sir…umm…Aizen Sousuke has been found! And Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname are with him!" The shinigami quickly told me.

"I see…just tell me of Aizen Sousuke status." I quickly said. "Well…Aizen sousuke was found dead at 21 hundred hours when he was found." The shinigami slowly told me. "And the king's key?" I asked. "The location of the king's key is unknown at this present time. We have brought back Aizen's body and locked up Ichimaru gin and Tousen Kaname." I slowly nodded to the shinigami.

Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname those two who helped Aizen along with his plans will be put death. But I must speak to hime-sama on this matter first.

"I see you may take your leave." I quickly told the shinigami. "Yes, sir!" The shinigami yelled before disappearing from the room.

I don't understand. You know something about the king's key…don't you hime-sama?

What are you keeping a secret about?

What…is this secret about the king's key that you know about?

Hime-sama…

( hime pov )

"It's rich…so I would die hehe. Maybe that would have been better. But what the hell it doesn't matter now…does it? Are you happy? Are you happy spirit hime? You finally won the war against hollows no against us Arrancars! Go ahead and laugh it up!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Won? Don't make me laugh. We didn't win. As long as humans live…bigger and stronger hollows or arrancars…as you say will keep appearing. It had been an endless circle of fighting for over 2,000 years. Not even death saves you from it." I slowly said. "What a dark hime you are." Grimmjow grinned.

"Why? Because I know the truly? Shinigamis and hollows battle will never end. As long as hollows appear so will more shinigamis. And as long as humans live hollows appear. It's endless…as Arrancar you should know this better than anyone." I slowly shook my head.

"Hehe…someone gets it. Our battle will never end! Even if you give me freedom! Don't think for a second…I will give up on fighting!" Grimmjow yelled. "Oh…I wouldn't dream of a thought as that." I quickly told him. "Hold still now don't move and I'll remove the kidou." I told him holding both hands out toward him.

"And you trust me not to attack you? Pretty stupid." Grimmjow quickly said. "It would be pretty stupid if you attack me. Can you even guess how many shinigamis are really in the soul society? Trust me…you can't even take on that many at one time." I quickly told him as I broke the kidou. "…Why are you freeing me? You hate hollows don't you?" Grimmjow asked rubbing his hands. "Pay back. I will not…give anymore favors to a hollow. That is the only reason." I told him heading over to the right wall. I quickly held my hand on it making a portal.

"Get in the portal. It will take you back to Huceo Mundo." I told him. "Hehe a free ride too? I guess you aren't a super bitch then." Grimmjow grinned heading over toward me. "I just want you gone." I plainly told him. "You can't just lie…and say you like having me around?" Girmmjow asked. "Why? So I can throw up?" I asked.

"Fine be like that. But don't think this will be the last you have to see me! I will come back stronger and kill you and your shinigamis!" Grimmjow yelled. "Not if I kill you before that." I told him. "Hehe…you sure are something. But not that I care. Well so long…loser." Grimmjow yelled stepping inside the portal.

Soon the portal disappeared.

"He sure did have a big mouth…for arrancar." I whispered to myself.

Now so the guards…will not be wise of what happened…

I held my hands out toward the chair.

If I make an image of him then…it will just look like…he escaped three hours later…

But I know Yamamoto will know I did it.

Regardless…

"_Bakudou number 10: replacement doll!" _I yelled as an image of the blue hair arrancar grimmjow appeared sitting on the chair.

That good…it looks pretty close. And those two shinigamis guarding the place shouldn't able to tell the difference as well.

"You bitch! Don't think for a second this will keep holding me!" The doll of grimmjow yelled. "Voice check is good as well. This should work without a problem." I whispered to myself.

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama! Are you alright?!" I heard the two shinigamis yelled outside the door. I slowly shook my head as I opened the door. "Hime-sama you alright?" they both hurried to my side after I opened the door. I quickly nodded to them. "The arrancar didn't touch you did he?" The first shinigami asked. I slowly shook my head no. "That bitch is useless! It would have been better if she had died!" Grimmjow's doll yelled. "You still haven't learned have you?!" The second shinigami yelled back to the doll.

I slowly shook my head. I think…I used up too much energy then. I was starting to feel tired. I slowly made my way away from the shrine of penitence.

"Hime-sama?" The first shinigami asked looking confused. "Maybe she's heading back to the 4th division to rest more?" The second shinigami quickly said. Soon the two closed the door to the shrine of penitence.

( Toushirou pov )

"…what the hell is she thinking? She's a…idiot." I growled.

How can she even think about being up? Let alone being up! She's still recovering!

IDIOT!!

I quickly raced down the street. I looked left then right.

Damnit…where the hell is she?!

I'm going to give her a piece of my mind…when I find her!!

But before I knew it…I felt something hit my shoulder. I quickly stopped in my tracks to watch hime slowly walk pass me.

"Hime?" I asked turning to her. She just kept on walking. Did she not hear me? I quickly followed after her.

"Hime!" I called again. This time she stopped in her tracks. I hurried in front of her.

"T-Toushirou?" She slowly asked.

She…She looks pate…

"Sara? W-what's wrong?" I asked. "It's nothing. I-I just feel…t-tired…" she slowly said as she started to fall forward. "Sara-hime!!" I yelled quickly catching her.

Damnit…she pushed herself too far!!

You're an idiot.

You really are…why do you always have to go this far?

"Did he say hime?" A woman voice asked. I quickly looked up to see a group of people around us.

…Ah, crap.

"Isn't that Captain Hitsugaya?" A man asked. "What…is he doing with hime-sama?" Another woman asked. "Maybe…it's true then?" A man asked. "What is? You mean the rumor about Captain Hitsugaya and the spirit hime-sama?" another woman asked.

This isn't good…I have to get away from here!

I quickly held her in both arms before disappearing with her.

"What? They're gone!"

A bit later…

I sighed placing her down under a tree.

"She's…always makes so much trouble." I said with a sigh.

I can't take her back to the 4th division…not until those people are gone. The streets will be full of people looking for her…right now.

I didn't need this kind of trouble today…

Why does our hime have to be so…I wondered as I heard moving next to me.

"Sa-san?" I asked watching her slowly opening her eyes. "Hmm…S-Shiro-kun?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

I slowly sighed. She looked fine now.

"What the hell…were you thinking…being up and…" I started to say. But then it hit me. She had her voice back? "S…Sa-san you got your voice back?" I asked her. "Hmm? Yeah…had it back in the morning." She slowly told me. "How can you act so calmly about getting your voice back?!" I yelled.

She slowly looked over toward me. "What wrong…Toushirou?" She asked me. "What's wrong? What's wrong? How can you even ask that?! Do you even know how worried I have been about…" I started to say; but quickly stopped myself. "What?" She asked. "N-Nothing! It's nothing!!" I quickly yelled feeling blush cover my face.

( Hime pov )

I have been selfish…haven't I?

I even worried Shiro-kun…

"I'm sorry…I even worried you didn't I?" I asked him. "Did you listen to a word…I said?! I told you it was nothing! A-And why would I be worried?!" Toushirou asked blushing harder.

He's so stubborn.

I guess…that will never change.

It made me smile. Because that was a part of him; I…didn't want to change.

"You know…Shiro-kun." I started o say. "Hmm?" He asked looking toward me. "I haven't talk to Yamamoto on this matter…but I plan too soon. But I think you should know as well." I slowly told him. "And what matter is that?" Toushirou asked. "I'm-I'm planning to leave the soul society…to return to karakura." I quickly told him. "Another mission?" He asked. "Well…yes and no. I…I want to get to know my sister better." I slowly told him.

( Toushirou pov )

I wasn't surprised to hear that from her. How long…have they been apart now?

A very long time.

But…more than anything I wanted her to be happy.

And…if this would make her happy…

"I…I see when do you plan to leave?" I asked. "In two weeks…but I also have another reason to go to Karakura…" She told me.

Another reason?

"Because the king key is no longer inside of me. I-I will not live forever. Unlike you and the other shinigamis…this is my first life. But when I die…I will be reborn as a human." She told me. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "Let me finish…when I am no longer around I will need an heir to take my place." She whispered to me.

…what? She wasn't saying…she was going there to look for…?!

"I'm also going there to look for what kind of husband I want." She quickly told me.

I felt my heart drop then. And I felt my eyes quickly look toward the ground.

"Shiro-kun? What's wrong?" She asked me. "n-nothing." I have to change the subject quickly…or I will…

"Has Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime returned to Karakura?" I asked changing the subject. "No…but they are returning tonight. But I can't see them off…I have too many reports to fill out." She told me.

"I see…" I said with a sigh.

She has no idea…does she?

( Orihime pov )

"Hmm…no hime?" Kurosaki-kun asked looking around. "I apology for hime-sama. She's trying to get some work done." Ukitate-san told us. "No. it's alright. I'm just glad to know Sara-san is up again. And I'm sure she will recover her voice soon." I said. "Yes, I'm sure you are right. And I'm sure you visiting her has made her very happy, Inoue-sama." Ukiate-san said with a smile across his face.

I'm so glad. She will be alright.

"Would…would it be alright to come back again Ukitate-san?" I slowly asked. "Of course it would. Think of this place as your second home, both of you." Ukitate-san quickly said.

"Thank you…Ukitate." Kurosaki-kun said. "Not at all. We should be the ones to thank you. Thanks to you…our hime is alive. So please come back anytime." Ukitate told us.

We both quickly nodded to him.

"Oh…and one other thing!" Ukitate said pulling an item out of his pocket. "This is for you Inoue-sama. It's from hime-sama." He told me. "From sara-san?" I asked holding out my hands. "Yeah. It will let you make a portal anytime to return to the soul society." Ukitate said placing a small box in my hands. "You just have to open it. That's it." He told me.

"I understand. Thank you…" I whispered to Ukitate-san. "Well Ukitate, we will be on our way." Kurosaki-kun quickly said. Ukitate-san slowly nodded toward us. "Alright. Goodbye for now." We both nodded to him before heading into the gate.

It's been a long time…sense my Shun shun rika awoke.

And for a long time…I didn't understand why I had it.

But…now I know why.

"Kurosaki-kun?" I asked as we started our way down the tunnel. "What Inoue?" He asked. "Umm…I think you should know that I…" I started to say.

I have this power to protect hose importation to me.

"…I love you, too." I slowly told him. He quickly smiled toward me; and slowly took hold of my hand.

And I finally could tell the person who is importation to me…how I really feel.

Author note: yeah I know it a bit long. And I planned for Inoue to tell ichigo when the story was about over. I think this was close huh? See didn't I tell you guys? I said they would get together!


	34. Farewell

Okay I have answer for everyone! There will be one more final chapter after this. It took sometime but not too long. I really did have fun with this story thanks to everyone who been reading. Hope you guys will read my future stories. Also remember one other thing! Rangiku is always rated M! Always!!

**Chapter 34: Farewell**

( hime pov )

Early the next morning…

I could hear his angry voice even before he entered Unohana's room in the 4th division.

"Hime-sama!!" Yamamoto yelled pushing the door open.

Huh…I guess he knew that I did.

"Ah, captain Yamamoto welcome!" Unohana greeted him. "…Unohana-san I'm taking hime with me." He quickly said.

Yeah…he was…ah…really pissed. I guess I should say?

"Right, now?" Unohana asked. "Yes, right now." Yamamoto said glaring toward me.

Yep, he knew.

Soon the two of us left the 4th division…

"Hime-sama…I can't believe you! Do you even think before you act?!" Yamamoto asked.

I could hear it. The Angier in his voice.

"Hmm…I guess that means you know?" I whispered. "Don't be stupid! Of course I know!! I can't believe you would do something so…so stupid!!" he yelled.

There something I have never been called before.

Stupid.

"I knew you would find out." I plainly told him. "Why did you do it then? Why did you free him? Let alone send him back?!" Yamamoto asked. "Returning the favor. I am now even." I told him. "That stupid. You have no reason to give a favor to a hollow to start with." Yamamoto told me as we entered the 1st division.

"I can't believe you would act without speaking with me first." He plainly told me as we entered his office. "E-Excuse me? Do explain…what is your title?" He had no right to say that to me. "Captain of the 1st division." He told me. "Then I believe…you are forgetting your place! I am the leader of the soul society! I have no need to speak to you about every little matter I deal with! The final word comes from me alone, understand Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni?" I asked him out of Angier.

Maybe…I have given him too much power?

He slowly sighed. "…I apology hime-sama. You are right of course. I have over stepped my limits." Yamamoto bowed toward me.

I still felt angry.

"Forget it. Just don't let it happen again." He nodded to me. "We have other matters to speak about anyways." I quickly told him. "Other matters?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes…you see…" I started to tell him.

My plans for the future.

I told him I would need an heir. Of course he didn't disagree.

But at the same time…

"Why go to karakura to look for one? I'm sure you could find a husband here in the soul society." He plainly told me. "I know." I slowly shook my head. "I know that. It just…I am unsure what kind of person I want for a husband. That and…" I cut myself off. "You want to know…more about Inoue Orihime…your sister don't you?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes. More than anything. Now that I have sometime…I…" I sighed. "…then so be it." He said.

"Really? You don't mind?" I asked. "Even if I did…you wouldn't listen to me. I haven't been around you all these years…to know nothing." I slowly smiled.

Yamamoto always felt like my father.

Even…Even if he really wasn't.

"When do you plan to leave?" Yamamoto asked. "In a week from today." I felt bad then.

I'm sorry…Shiro-kun. I lied to you.

But…I don't think I can say goodbye to you.

My little brother…

"And what about Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname?" He asked. "Put Tousen Kaname to death." I quickly said. "And…excaptain Ichimaru gin?" He asked. "Keep him in lock up for now. I will deal with him when I return from karakura." I told him.

I didn't want to kill Ichimaru. I…I couldn't help but think of rangiku-san feelings.

I agreed to return every three months. I couldn't stay in karakura too long…I still have many things to do here as well.

( Toushirou pov )

"Captain! Oh, captain!" Matsumoto voice sang.

I sighed feeling annoyed. I didn't feel like dealing with her now.

Especially after what Sa-san told me. I guess…her news hit me a little hard.

Okay…maybe it hit me very hard!

But still…

I sighed hearing Matsumoto's voice again.

"Captain! Captain! Captain!" She sang again.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT?!" I yelled out in angier. Matsumoto quickly blinked toward me. "What's wrong, captain?" She asked.

I couldn't say anything at first.

But then…

"nothing. Nothing wrong." I quickly said turning in my chair. "What did you want anyways?" I asked her. "What are you going to get hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked. "Get her?" I asked feeling confused. "Oh, captain! A gift for her farewell! For heading off to Karakura!" Matsumoto cried.

She must have talked to Captain Yamamoto.

But…the news sure when around quickly…

"…I…I haven't really thought about it." I slowly told my vice captain.

Right now…just thinking of her felt painful.

"Well you should start thinking about it! Oh…oh! I know!" Matsumoto yelled.

Okay…I was worried now. Whenever she said anything on this level it was never good.

"Captain…really I brought hime-chan two items…but I'm not really sure what to give her." Matsumoto told me.

Okay…maybe I had worried for no reason?

"Could you tell me with one to give her?" Matsumoto asked.

Okay…never mind I had a bad feeling again.

"Can't you? I don't want to deal with it…" I sighed. "No! No! Whatever I give her will help her in her new life in karakura! So I much pick the right one!" Matsumoto cried. "…Fine. Let's see them." I sighed. "Okay!" Matsumoto happy lee pulled out a doll.

I glared at her. "What?" She asked. "What the hell is that?" I asked still glaring at her. "A bow up doll!" Matsumoto quickly said. "NO!" I yelled.

There was no way in…hell I would let matsumoto give her that thing.

"Okay, I guess she gets this then!" Matsumoto said pulling out a small item and waving it around. "…what the hell is that?!" I yelled in Angier. "Sex toy!" Matsumoto said still waving it around.

My Angier…was growing.

"NOOO!!" I yelled.

"But…captain…" She whispered.

"I said…NO! NO WAY in hell you're giving that to her!!" I yelled.

"Hmm…? If I didn't know better…I would say captain acting jealous…" Matsumoto whispered with a smile across her face. "Why the hell would I be jealous?" I asked turning away from her in my chair. "Maybe…captain worried hime-chan really will meet someone in karakura?" Matsumoto asked. "Don't be stupid! Why would I care if she did! It's her business not mine!" I yelled getting out of my chair. "Really? Not even a little?" Matsumoto asked. "Stop it! What don't you understand about _I don't care_!" I yelled.

I couldn't take this anymore.

"That's it…I'm leaving!" I yelled hurrying out of the office. "Oh…captain. You're just too easy…to ready would it really be so wrong…just to tell hime-chan?" Mamtsumoto wondered out loud.

I could never bring myself to tell sa-san about these feelings; that I hid away.

I couldn't do it.

Anyways…she always thought I loved…Hinamori maybe it was better this way?

No…I was lying to myself thinking this way.

"Sa-san…" I whispered to myself slowly heading down the hallway.

It felt…even harder now.

But…why now?

"Whitey-chan! Whitey-chan!" I heard Hinamori yell. "huh?" I slowly look up to see her running toward me. "Hinamori?" I asked. "I thought I saw you!" She smiled stopping before me. "What is it?" I asked. "Well I want to know what you're planning to get S-san." She plainly said.

Not this again…

"I don't know." I said with a sigh. "Oh…okay. But whitey-chan…you're going to get her something right?" Hinamori asked.

I don't know…

"I guess." I whispered.

I didn't like this feeling…I felt trapped.

"Oh! Do you want to see what I got her whitey-chan?" Hinamori quickly asked. "…I guess." I whispered back to her.

It couldn't be…as bad as what Matsumoto wanted to give her.

"I got her this!" Hinamori said holding out a picture frame with a picture within it; was just a picture of the three of us. It looks like a picture…of me us shortly after I started school. I sighed. "Is is no good?" Hinamori asked. "No…its fine." I told her.

At least…her gift was alright.

"What's wrong…whitey-chan?" Hinamori asked me. "It's-It's nothing. I'm going to go lay down…" I told her slowly turning around and heading back toward my office.

"…whitey-chan?" Hinamori asked herself looking confused.

It happened very slowly…but soon days when by…

Early morning on the sixth day I heard a heavy knocking at my bedroom door.

"Go away." I growled. "But, captain!" Matsumoto voice called back. I growled climbing out of bed and slowly opened the door. "What do you want? It's early…" I sighed. "Yes I know it is. But you have to get hime-chan a parting gift today." Matsumoto quickly told me.

I couldn't help but give her a dumb found look.

"Why? I still have a week." I told her. "…what are you talking about?" Matsumoto asked. "She leaves next week." I plainly told her. "Where in the world…did you hear that? She leaves today!" matsumoto yelled.

I couldn't help but give her what look.

"…w-what?" I asked.

D-Did she lie to me?!

I quickly closed my door. "Captain?" Matsumoto asked. I hurried over to my bed and quickly got dressed.

She…She leaves today?

But…

No…matsumoto wouldn't lie to me, I told myself.

I ran over to my door and quickly opened it. "Captain?" matsumoto asked. I quickly ran pass her and out of the office.

"…Hime-chan…did you really have to go this far…and lie to him?" Matsusmoto wondered out loud.

( Hime pov )

I stood staring at the gate.

For some reason…this time leaving…

It felt…

Sad?

Was it because I lied to…Toushirou?

I felt bad…but I just couldn't say goodbye to him. Face to Face would be too hard…

But…it wasn't like I would be gone forever.

Just for a bit…that's all.

I sighed and then nodded to myself heading toward the gate slowly.

But soon I heard something…

"Sara! Sara!" I heard a voice yell. I slowly stopped in my tracks. I heard heavy breathing a bit behind me. I slowly turned around. I saw him standing there trying to catch his breath.

"Toushirou…" I whispered.

"Don't _Toushirou _me!!"He yelled out of Angier.

He was royally pissed. As far pissed as he could go.

"…what are you doing here?" I asked as I turned away from him. "You lied to me…" He whispered to me.

I didn't say a word.

"Sara!" Toushirou yelled in angrier. "Is that all?" I asked. "What?" He asked in surprise. "If that all you have to say to me…then I'll be going." I told him taking another step forward.

"No…wait!" He yelled grabbing into my left arm. "Let go of me…" I whispered to him. "No I will not! I don't understand at all…why the hell are you acting this way?! Why did you lie to me about when you were leaving?!" Toushirou asked. "…you really don't get it…do you?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked in return. "…I knew I would have a hard time saying goodbye. That's why…I lied to you Toushirou." I told him.

"…Toushirou…Toushirou…Toushirou?! Why the hell are you calling me my full name?!" Toushioru asked. "Because it is your name." I told him as he slowly let go of my arm. "No it isn't! I thought I was always…shiro-kun to you!" He growled. I slowly looked back at him. I felt confused. "I thought…you hated being called…_Shiro-kun_…" I whispered to him. "I-I do…it's just I'm used to you calling me that…name now…" He whispered as a deep blush quickly covered his face.

Used too? I wondered.

Slowly I smiled. Did it sound wrong to him…to be called Toushirou by me?

"I'm sorry for lying to you…Shiro-kun…" I whispered to him. "…Forget about it…" He told me. "But…is this really what you want?" He quickly asked.

There was no doubt at all…

"Yes." I slowly nodded. "Then…" He sighed. "I guess take care? Sa-san…" He whispered to me. I slowly nodded again and made my way inside the gate.

For some reason…this farewell felt sad.

But…at the same time…it also felt like Toushirou wanted to tell me something more…but something stopped him…

Author note: I'm sorry for rangiku! I told you guys she always rated m! I wasn't kidding. Plus…I thought it was kinda funny. That why I wanted to add that part in. and yes it was all planned from the beginning.


	35. Future

Okay here's the last chapter guys. Thanks for the reviews as well! And thanks for reading again!

**Chapter 35: Future**

( Orihime pov )

Two and half months later…

This was nice.

"Hmm…I can't believe orihime would be with a loser like you." I heard Sara-san say sticking out her tongue toward kurosaki-kun. "WHAT?!" kurosaki-kun yelled.

I was glad…they were getting along.

"You heard me L-O-S-E-R!" Sara-san spelled out. "Sara-san please…" I whispered.

I knew…all she wanted was what is best for me. But…still.

"Hmm…I guess for now he will do." Sara-san quickly said. "For now?" Kurosaki-kun asked. "Yes you heard me. Or are you having trouble hearing?" She asked kurosaki-kun. "I'll give you trouble hearing?!" kurosaki-kun yelled running after her.

Yes…this was nice.

It was nice to have Sara-san here with us.

But…I don't think kurosaki-kun would say so.

"You better may sure she's always happy or I may have to kill you." Sara-san told kurosaki-kun. "Hehe…I like to see you try! It was a draw last time remember?" Kurosaki-kun told her.

Last time? I wondered.

"Not next time! I took it easy on you last time you loser!" Soon they started glaring at each other.

Yes, they get along very well.

Soon the three of us headed into are classroom. "I—ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keigo yelled racing toward him. Kurosaki-kun quickly stepped out of the way as keigo ran into the wall. "Good morning, Ichigo, Inoue. Kaze-san." Kojima greeted us. "Good morning." Kurosaki-kun and Sara-san greeted him at the same time. "Good morning." I then quickly said. Soon Asano-san came to his senses.

"Ohhh… Ichigo! You're so unfair!" Asano-san cried. "Why do you get to walk to school with not one but two pretty girls!" Asano-san cried. "I don't know." Kurosaki-kun plainly told him. "I understand why you get to walk with Inoue! But why Sara-san as well?" Asano-san cried. "Didn't I just say I don't know?" Kurosaki-kun asked. "Yeah you did." Sara-san quickly said. "Then he isn't listening…" Kurosaki-kun sighed.

This was a daily thing now.

Day in…Day out…

But still…some times…

Sara quickly looked toward the window. She had a serious look on her face. "Sara-san? What's the matter?" I asked her. "Do you feel that Ichigo?" She asked kurosaki-kun. "Yeah…hollow." He whispered to her.

Still sometimes…hollows still show up…

"Hollows…" I whispered to them. "I'll go take care of this." Sara-san said quickly leaving the classroom. "Not without me…you are." Kurosaki-kun growled following after her.

I smiled.

I once asked Sara-san why hollow still appear.

And…

She told me because of humans. I didn't understand what she meant. But I didn't ask anymore.

Slowly I followed after the two of them.

I will keep using this power…to help everyone. That's the reason I have it…after all.

Later on that day…

I heard the last bell ring.

Class was over for the day…

"Sara-san want to walk home together?" I asked her. "Sorry can't I have to stay after for a bit." She quickly told me. "Oh…okay. But you're still coming by later right?" I asked.

"Yeah. So if you want to do anything with Ichigo you better do it before I get there." Sara-san told me with a smile across her face. "…Eh?! W-what are you talking about?!" I cried as deep blush covered my face. "Aww…acting like you don't…" Sara-san started to say.

Quickly kurosaki-kun hit her over her head with his notebook. "Ouch!" Sara-san yelled rubbing the top of her head. "Kurosaki-kun!" I cried. "Don't put ideas into her head." Kurosaki-kun growled. "It's a little hard too…when she doesn't get what I am talking about…" Sara-san whispered glaring toward kurosaki-kun. "Good. I don't want her to understand." Kurosaki-kun quickly said.

Understand what? I wondered.

"Hmm…but maybe Ichigo understood?" Sara-san quickly grinned toward Ichigo. "Knock it off!" He yelled as a heavy blush covered his face.

Sara-san grinned.

I wonder why…

"Come on, Inoue…let's head home." Kurosaki-kun said quickly talking hold of my hand. "Huh? Okay. Bye, Sara-san! I'll see you later!" I waved to her as I left the classroom with kurosaki-kun. "I can't believe her…" Kurosaki-kun sighed. "..Hmm? Did Sara-san do something wrong?" I asked him. "You really didn't get it, did you?" He asked me.

Get what? I wondered as I gave him a weird look.

"Never mind…" Kurosaki-kun said with a sigh.

I really didn't get what kurosaki-kun was talking about still.

I wasn't really watching where I was going…soon I felt myself run into someone. "Ouch!" I cried falling on my bottom. "You should watch where you're going!" A voice yelled quickly.

I blinked and quickly looked up at the person.

"Toushirou-kun!" I cried jumping at him. "…what the hell?!" he yelled as I knocked him down. "It's been so long!" I told him.

"could have been longer…" He whispered under his breath. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing…" He said slowly getting back onto his feet. Kurosaki-kun then helped me back onto my feet.

"What brings you here anyways, Toushirou?" Kurosaki-kun asked him. He glared at him. "It's none of your business." He sounded angry.

I wonder why…

"Inoue…have you seen hime-sama?" Toushirou-kun asked quickly ignoring kurosaki-kun. "Yes, I have!" I told him.

Did…Toushirou-kun come to see her?

"Where is she…?" He slowly asked. "Umm…by now she should be at her locker." I told him. "Alright…" Toushirou-kun said slowly walking pass the two of me.

"Toushirou-kun!" I yelled to him. "Why don't you stop by later?" I asked. "I'll pass." He yelled back.

( hime pov )

Life here isn't hard.

And school is pretty boring…

But I guess…it isn't so bad…I thought as I opened up my locker.

But…

I still don't know what kind of person I want as a husband.

This is much harder than I thought it would be…

"Oh well…" I sighed as my locker was quickly closed. "Sara-san!" Keigo said grinning toward me. "Oh….Asano was it?" I asked him.

Great the pervert of ichigo's friends.

"That hurts! Can't you just call me my first name?" He asked. "I don't want too. And don't call me by my first name so openly like that." I told him quickly reopening my locker. "Aww, come on! Don't be like that! Why do you let Ichigo call you by your first name?" Keigo asked.

"Because I don't care…" He is annoying. It makes sense that he is Ichigo's friend. "Come on! Don't be like that!" He yelled taking a hold of my left arm. "Let go of me…" I whispered. "No, I will not." He told me as he placed his other on a self inside my locker. "You have no right to touch me. You dirty pervert…" I glared at him. "Hey…I'm not!" He started to say as the locker slammed on this hand.

He quickly yelled.

…!?

I didn't close the locker…I thought.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Keigo yelled. "I-I didn't…" I told him. "What?" He asked. "I DID." An Angier voice said from behind him. We both slowly looked behind us.

Toushirou…stood there?

"Shiro-kun?" I asked looking confused.

He didn't say a word glaring toward Keigo. "Let go of Sara now." Toushirou ordered him. "Y-You're that kid from…!" He worried. He quickly let go of me and I reopened my locker. Keigo slowly backed away before making a run for it.

Oh…yeah that's right…Toushirou beat him up pretty good last time…

"…you're hopeless…" He sighed shaking his head. "..Why are you here?" I asked him. "You could have just punched his lights out." Toushirou said ignoring my questions. "I asked you something. Why are you here in…karakura?" I asked again. He looked toward me for a second before looking away. "Yamamoto sent me." He told me. "Sent you? Why I still have another week before I have to return." I told him.

"I know."

I didn't get it.

"…He just worried about you."

"Aren't you…as well?" He blushed at my question.

"…maybe a bit."

Stubborn…Stubborn…

Toushirou is Toushirou after all.

"But…it is weird…with you gone." He said as he rubbed his cheek a bit. A deep blush still sat on his cheeks.

"Aww…Shiro-kun misses me?" I asked quickly hugging him. "I-I never said that!" He yelled. "Hmm? Maybe not those words…but I know you were trying to say that." He growled. "Stop putting words into my mouth!" He yelled pushing me away.

I smiled.

He just too fun not to pick on.

"Okay…let's go shiro-kun!" I told him starting down the hallway. "Go where?" He asked slowly following me. "To inoue's apartment!" I told him.

"I don't want too."

"Well too bad. You're going! Or you will have no place to sleep as long as you are here!" He growled.

"That's unfair…"

"Only to you it is! Now let's go!"

"Fine…" He sighed.

I'm starting to lose them…my powers to see into the future.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

Because…I didn't need that power anymore.

Because…

Inoue greeted us as we got to her apartment.

Because I have no need for them…

Because I wish to build a future without knowing what will happen…

Fin

Author note: thanks again to everyone who has reviewed even if it only once or more then I can remember. I am glad you guys liked this story. And I had really fun with this story. I do plan to write a Naruto story in the future. But not the close future. So I hope you guys keep reading more of my story.

Thanks again!

Your writer Narukaze


End file.
